Había una princesa
by Bala-2006
Summary: Sumida en el mundo de la servidumbre, Kagome siempre había observado de lejos a su mejor amiga, Kikio Tama, disfrutando del lujo y el exceso que caracterizaba a los ricos, hasta que le pidió que se hiciera pasar por ella en una fiesta. Al conocer a Inuyasha Taisho queda atrapada en el engaño y con el apoyo de Kikio se ve obligada a seguir mintiendo. ¿Podrá perdonarla Inuyasha?
1. Princesa

**Como ya era evidente, cuando se acaba una historia, hay que empezar otra. Empieza mi saga de las criadas. En un futuro, probablemente, lejano, escribiré más de esto, tengo diferentes ideas para proyectos, pero por el momento, os presento el primero de todos. Como de costumbre, subiré una vez a la semana. Los lunes posiblemente para que se hagan más llevaderos. Así que no os entretengo más y os dejo con el primer capítulo. ¡Nos leemos!**

**Capítulo 1: Princesa**

No se sentía para nada orgullosa de lo que estaba haciendo, pero su mejor amiga y jefa se lo había pedido y no pudo negarse. Kikio Tama y Kagome Higurashi se conocían desde que ambas tenían uso de razón. La primera era la caprichosa hija de un hombre realmente rico; la segunda era la hija de una humilde pareja de sirvientes. Sus padres habían servido para los Tama desde su juventud y se conocieron trabajando en su mansión. Su madre se quedó embarazada de ella al mismo tiempo que la señora de la casa y era tan amiga de la señora que coincidieron en que ambas niñas jugaran juntas. Kikio iba a un colegio concertado que valía al mes lo que sus padres ganaban al año, pero ella también recibió una muy buena educación. Sus padres la llevaron a un colegio privado que aunque no resultó igual de bueno y prestigioso, tenía muy buena calificación. Cuando terminaban el colegio, sin embargo, ambas niñas se juntaban en el jardín de la casa o en la habitación de Kikio para jugar como si no hubiera ninguna diferencia entre ellas. Kikio nunca la trató como a alguien inferior y su madre tampoco.

Años más tardes, cuando ambas tenían la edad de decidir su futuro, Kikio se decantó por presentarse ante la sociedad en el cotillón para las jóvenes debutantes. Ella, en cambio, se presentó al examen de selectividad y consiguió la nota que necesitaba para estudiar Música en la universidad. No era una carrera con muchas salidas laborales, pero era justo lo que ella deseaba. Desgraciadamente, sus vaticinios se cumplieron y no consiguió trabajo. En los teatros y en los clubs de ambiente se negaban a escucharla y envió algunas maquetas a diferentes discográficas pero nunca le llegó respuesta. Por lo tanto, se vio en la obligación de pedirle trabajo al señor Tama. La contrató y era una criada más de la casa.

La madre de Kikio falleció cuando tenían catorce años y pasó incansables horas consolando a su amiga. Los padres de Kagome fallecieron dos años después en un accidente automovilístico y en esa ocasión, fue Kikio quien la consoló a ella. Sólo se tenían la una a la otra por más que ambas poseyeran otras amistades. Sabían que por muchas que fueran las personas que las rodearan, ellas sólo podían confiar en la otra.

Kikio no era precisamente un ejemplo de bondad y pureza como su padre afirmaba, pero tampoco era mala. Tenía sus defectos como todos. Tal vez fuera demasiado caprichosa pero eso fue culpa de su padre por mimarla tanto. Le encantaba coquetear con los chicos y sabía a la perfección cómo hacerlo, cosa que envidiaba terriblemente. No era una chica para nada celosa o egoísta, pero no le gustaba demasiado que tocaran sus cosas. No era perfecta, ni una santa, pero las personas que tenían el placer de conocerla como ella lo hacía, sabían lo valiosa que en verdad era. De no saberlo, nunca hubiera aceptado participar en aquella locura.

_- Kikio, ¿cómo puedes pedirme algo así?- le regañó- Si tu padre se entera…_

_- Mi padre no tiene por qué enterarse.- se calzó unas sandalias de tacón de aguja y se levantó para mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero- ¿Qué tal me veo?_

_- Tan maravillosa como siempre, Kikio._

_Kikio Tama medía algo más de metro setenta y a penas pesaba sesenta kilos. Tenía el físico de una modelo con sus piernas delgadas, sus caderas pequeñas y sus pechos proporcionados. Su tez era blanca como la leche en contraste con su larga melena de cabello negro y laceo. Sus ojos marrones eran rasgados dejando a la vista su clara descendencia asiática por parte de madre y sus pómulos altos. Vestida con uno de sus modelitos de Dolce & Gabanna y sus zapatos de Tous parecía una estrella de cine._

_- Esta noche, Naraku se marcha a resolver unos importantes negocios- le explicó- y no le veré en un mes entero, ¿entiendes?- se peinó el pelo histérica porque su perfecta manicura francesa se lo estuviera enredando- Tengo que ir a despedirme, pasar la noche con él…_

_Kagome agarró su brazo con suavidad y la guió hasta su tocador para arreglar el estropicio que acababa de organizar con su hermoso cabello. Agarró el peine y empezó a cepillar con sumo cuidado mientras observaba el semblante triste y angustiado de su mejor amiga. Kikio estaba completamente enamorada de Naraku Tatewaki, pero llevaba su relación en secreto y su padre estaba obsesionado con casarla con otros hombres._

_- ¿Por qué no se lo confiesas a tu padre?- le propuso- Igual te llevas una sorpresa…_

_- ¡No!- exclamó- Él no lo entenderá. Mi padre odia a mi querido Naraku._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- No lo sé-. se encogió de hombros- Poco después de que empezara a salir con él, coincidimos en una fiesta.- narró la historia- Papá fue cortés con él y nosotros disimulamos. Pensé en decírselo, pero entonces me murmuró al oído que no le gustaba ese hombre y que no me quería ver cerca de él. _

_Probablemente, tuvieron diferencias en el plano de los negocios. El señor Tama no era conocido por rechazar tan fácilmente a gente con dinero. Si no quería tener cerca a Naraku Tatewaki era porque le había fastidiado algún trato fácil o algo por el estilo._

_- ¡Kagome, tienes que hacerlo por mí!_

_- ¿Y si alguien me reconoce?- la idea le ponía los pelos de punta._

_- Nadie lo hará.- le aseguró- Esa gente no me conoce, nadie me conoce. Tú sólo tienes que decir que eres Kikio si te preguntan y ya está._

_- Tu padre…_

_- Mi padre no irá, eso es lo mejor de todo. De esa forma no nos descubrirá._

_Se le estaban agotando las excusas y Kikio podía ser muy convincente, cosa que la asustaba con enormidad. _

_- Sigo creyendo que es mala idea, Kikio._

_- No digas eso.- le restó importancia con un ademán de su mano- Además, podrás ponerte uno de mis vestidos y acudir a una de esas fiestas a las que siempre quisiste ir._

_Maldito fuera el día en que le confesó a Kikio que le gustaría ir a una fiesta. Pero era totalmente cierto. Había visto de lejos alguna de las fiestas que se celebraban en la casa del señor Tama y eran una auténtica maravilla, parecían sacadas de un cuento de hadas._

_- He encargado un vestido rosa pálido, tu color favorito.- le restregó- Especialmente hecho para ti._

_Odiaba admitirlo pero la había convencido y lo sabía tan bien como ella a juzgar por su pose relajada y su sonrisa cómplice. Kikio rió sonoramente por su victoria y se apresuró a agarrar su perfume de Channel para perfumar su cuello. _

_- ¿Estás segura de que nadie podrá descubrir el engaño?_

_- ¡Relájate!- buscó entre sus pintalabios el rojo ruso- No suelo acudir a las reuniones de mi padre. He ido a muy pocas y me sé de carrerilla la lista de invitados. No habrá nadie que pueda reconocerte y si lo hubiera, dile que te rizaste el pelo._

_- Kikio, no sería suficiente con decir eso…_

_- No sé… Pues dile que te hiciste la cirugía, usa tu imaginación.- chasqueó la lengua- Esa gente casi no me ha visto, no me reconocerán._

_Seguía sin estar muy convencida, pero terminó aceptando mientras la veía buscar aquel maravilloso vestido del que le había hablado._

_- Me debes una Kikio._

_- Lo sé.- sonrió- Pero este vestido te compensará lo suficiente, ya lo verás._

La verdad era que el vestido resultó ser una auténtica maravilla. No quiso decirlo en voz alta para hacer sufrir un poco a Kikio, pero tuvo razón en sus palabras. El vestido compensaba lo suficiente. Le llegaba hasta el suelo y era de palabra de honor. Sus hombros y sus brazos quedaban al descubierto por un corpiño liso que se ajustaba a su silueta hasta las caderas. A partir de las caderas y hasta el suelo caían sobre el forro pedazos de gasa transparentes de color rosa y blanco que le daban un toque místico, como si se tratara del vestido de un hada. Los zapatos rosas de tacón a juego representaban un verdadero reto para sus pies poco entrenados, pero no se cayó ni una sola vez. La gargantilla de diamantes en su cuello la ponía realmente nerviosa. Temía que apareciera un ladrón en una esquina y le robara. Afortunadamente, eso no ocurriría. Estaba en una fiesta de la alta sociedad, rodeada de gente que nadaba en dinero, no tenía nada que temer allí adentro.

Bueno, si había alguna cosa que temía. Por ejemplo, las miradas de pura lascivia que le dirigían algunos hombres e incluso mujeres. Nunca se había puesto nada que resaltara su figura más de la cuenta y el corpiño de aquel vestido desvelaba tanto como ocultaba. Se sentía expuesta ante las miradas de aquellas personas y muy asustada. El hecho de que aquellos zapatos le impidieran correr no la ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Ojala no fuera una muchachita insegura y temerosa como lo era, sino que una mujer atrevida y perspicaz como lo era Kikio. Ella sí que sabía cómo protegerse de esa gente.

- Disculpe, no tengo el placer de conocerla.- otro hombre- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Kikio Tama.

Por decimo octava vez en esa noche, le ofreció su mano a otro hombre para que la besara. Ese hombre no la decepcionó. Se comportó exactamente como todos los demás. Tomó su mano y la besó rozándola con su lengua.

- Tengo entendido que es usted una muchachita realmente traviesa.- sonrió con picardía- Dicen las malas lenguas que suele escabullirse de las fiestas.

- No me gustan demasiado los sitios concurridos…

Kikio adoraba las fiestas, pero adoraba sus fiestas con sus amigas del liceo. Las fiestas de la alta sociedad, en cambio, las odiaba con todo su alma. ¿Por qué? Porque se aburría mucho. Los hombres hablaban de negocios y buscaban a las jóvenes herederas por esa misma razón. Las mujeres eran todas unas lagartas traicioneras que no dudaban en ridiculizarse las unas a las otras para conseguir dinero. Los hombres que había en esas fiestas no llamaban la atención de Kikio y por ello, no acudía a las fiestas. Así de camino, evitaría a esas mujeres.

Su mejor amiga tuvo mucha suerte. Encontró a un hombre emprendedor con un presente y un futuro de la forma más casual del mundo: tomando café en un Starbucks. Se vieron y fue amor a primera vista. Ella misma podía jurarlo porque lo presenció con sus propios ojos. Lástima que su padre no pareciera demasiado interesado en ese hombre y que estuviera empeñado en casarla con algún hombre de esa fiesta. Se suponía que Kikio debía ir a la fiesta para encontrar un buen novio y los invitados eran considerados aptos por su padre. Acudiendo en su lugar no sólo la salvaba de esos babosos sino que también la salvaba de la reprimenda de su padre por faltar, y de quedarse sin ver a su querido Naraku en su última noche allí.

Suspiró al recordar que ella aún no encontraba a su hombre. Tuvo novios y algún que otro pretendiente, pero ninguno ocupó un lugar especialmente relevante en su corazón y en su vida. De hecho, la mayoría de hombres que se le acercaban sólo buscaban una cosa y ella no estaba dispuesta a entregarla. Había guardado su virginidad hasta los veintitrés años y lo seguiría haciendo si era necesario. Se negaba a compartir algo tan importante con un hombre al que no iba a volver a ver nunca. El hombre que le estaba contando aburridas anécdotas sobre su trabajo y su club de campo sólo tenía en mente una cosa, ella lo sabía muy bien. No era la mujer más atractiva de esa fiesta y nunca se había considerado atractiva, pero estaba claro que eso allí no importaba. Lo que importaba es que estaba rodeada de hombres que sólo la veían como a un suculento pedazo de carne.

El hombre terminó de hablar y la miró expectante. ¿Qué debía hacer? No había escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que estaba diciendo y decir un "sí" o "ajá" en ese momento no parecía lo más acertado. Entonces, recordó todo lo que le enseñó Kikio cuando iba con las otras debutantes. Los hombres ricos contaban historias que para ellos o los de su calaña eran graciosas para engatusar a las mujeres. Esas historias no solían serlo nunca, pero había que contestarlas con una suave risa para evitar silencios tensos.

Ella se rió. Suavemente, de forma delicada. Un par de suaves carcajadas que no decepcionaron al hombre.

- ¿Me permitirá esta pieza?

¡Oh, no! Quería bailar con ella y aunque sabía hacerlo (gracias también a Kikio), no confiaba en ser capaz de conseguirlo con aquellos zapatos. Nunca había bailado y menos con semejantes tacones. Ahora bien, rechazarlo ya era imposible. El hombre tiraba de ella hacia la pista y rechazarlo en ese momento sería humillarlo ante toda esa gente. No se lo perdonaría nunca y tampoco al señor Tama. Debía comportarse. Se había comprometido a acudir aquella estúpida fiesta con todas las consecuencias.

La pieza era un vals lento y suave que instaba a moverse sumamente, despacio y con delicadeza. Ella con tacones no era una maravilla bailando pero el hombre tampoco era un virtuoso de la materia. Sólo llevaban veinte segundos bailando y ya le había pisado tres veces. Empezaba a pensar que aquel hombre había nacido con dos pies izquierdos o que estaba demasiado ocupado observando atentamente el vaivén de sus pechos como para concentrarse en otra cosa. Nunca le había gustado que ningún hombre se deleitara de aquella forma con ella y mucho menos uno tan descarado como él. Debía pensar que la tenía en el bote pero estaba muy equivocado. Su mano empezaba a recorrer su espalda en una caricia muy carnal y su desagrado comenzaba a convertirse en auténtico odio hacia aquel espécimen. De repente, aquella aventurera mano descendió hasta sus nalgas y aquella fue la guinda del pastel.

- Disculpe señor,- se detuvo- lamento informarle de que no soy esa clase de chica.

Lo dejó con la palabra en la boca y salió de la pista de baile hacia la puerta de salida. Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco antes de volver a ese salón y enfrentarse a aquella gente tan falsa. Por el camino, se cruzó con uno de los camareros y agarró una copa de champan. No pudo ni darle un pequeño sorbo cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda.

- ¿Kikio, eres tú?

¡Estupendo! Alguien que conocía a Kikio, lo que le faltaba. Se dio media vuelta con la esperanza de que no descubriera el engaño. Los zapatos le ayudaban a alcanzar la estatura de Kikio, pero había poco más en ella que la asociara a su imagen. Su cabello era negro azabache; ojala la mujer fuera lo bastante tonta como para no notar la diferencia. ¡Claro que la iba a notar! No tenía rasgos asiáticos, no tenía sus labios finos, no tenía sus pómulos altos, no tenía su figura delgada.

- ¡Quién lo hubiera dicho!- exclamó- No te había reconocido hasta que unas amigas te señalaron.

- Ya, claro.- sonrió- Serán los rizos…

- Y mucho más.- se mordió el labio inferior- ¡Guao! Tendrás que darme el nombre de tu cirujano plástico. ¡Es estupendo!

¿Pensaba que se había operado? ¿Y le gustaba su aspecto? Esa noche estaba recibiendo más elogios de los que le gustaría en el sentido literal de la palabra. Los hombres la piropeaban por puro deseo; las mujeres por envidia, enfermiza envidia.

- Bueno, yo ahora vuelvo…

Le dio la espalda a otra invitada, sin darle la oportunidad de hablar y se bebió la copa de champan de un solo trago. Mientras retomaba el camino hacia la salida, dejó la copa en la bandeja de otro camarero y cogió otra. Si la noche continuaba así, terminaría convirtiéndose en una alcohólica. Aquel pensamiento hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda, pero aún así, no renunció a su copa. La necesitaba.

En principio iba a dirigirse al jardín para dar un paseo, pero unas pisadas a su espalda le hicieron cambiar de opinión. Se escondió detrás de una escultura en el pasillo y vio a un par de hombres tomando el camino que ella seguía anteriormente mientras hablaban de ella en términos realmente obscenos. ¿Qué clase de gente era aquella? En seguida decidió que era mejor tomar un cambio de rumbo y se aventuró entre las sombras hacia el segundo piso de la mansión. Era una lástima que todo estuviera a oscuras y no pudiera admirar esa belleza. Cuando entró en la casa y estaba iluminada la entrada por la lámpara de araña, quedó fascinada por las esculturas, el modelado, los detalles.

Todavía no había tenido el gusto de cruzarse con el anfitrión de la fiesta y en el fondo, se alegraba de ello. Una persona que había invitado a esa clase de gente a su casa, no debía ser muy diferente de ellos. Lo más seguro era que fuera incluso peor y ese pensamiento le hizo sentir otro escalofrío.

Entró por la primera puerta que encontró abierta. Resultó ser un dormitorio iluminado de forma tenue por la luz de la luna. La puerta de la terraza estaba abierta, dejando pasar el aire fresco y ella no pudo menos que sentirse agradecida. Sin soltar su copa de champan se giró para cerrar la puerta y al ver la llave colocada en la cerradura, no dudó en girarla. Cuanta más intimidad obtuviera mejor y así podría evitar visitas inesperadas. No le gustaba colarse de esa forma en las habitaciones de la casa de un desconocido y menos aún siendo su invitada, o más bien, la impostora de su invitada, pero la situación era desesperada.

Se dirigió a paso lento y cuidadoso hacia un sofá que había detectado frente a la terraza. Andaba sobre una blanda alfombra de tamaño colosal y sorteaba con mucho cuidado cualquier posible obstáculo. Rodeó el sofá acariciando el caro tejido y se situó frente a él. Las puertas abiertas de la terraza estaban a unos dos metros del sofá. Se sacó los caros zapatos, dejándolos caer de cualquier forma en el suelo y bebió de un trago la copa de champan. Se mareó. Si bien había sabido encajar a la perfección la primera copa, la segunda no le sentó nada bien. Intentó mantenerse en pie, pero no fue capaz. La copa resbaló de sus manos haciéndose añicos contra el suelo y ella cayó tumbada sobre el mullido sofá. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, mientras veía la enorme silueta de un hombre acercándose a ella.

- ¿Señorita?

Estaba borracha o muy achispada.

Era el anfitrión de la fiesta y como tal su deber era atender a los invitados y procurar que todo marchara sobre ruedas, pero se había sentido agobiado. Esa gente falsa y fría le agobiaba y había terminado por abandonar el lugar antes de que otra mujer se le lanzara al cuello u otro hombre estuviera dispuesto a ofrecerle compartir el lecho de su mujer a cambio de un negocio provechoso. Se había retirado a su dormitorio en busca de paz, pero su paz se había visto interrumpida al abrirse la puerta. Se levantó dispuesto a chillar a quien quiera que hubiera osado invadir su terreno privado, pero entonces, la luz de la luna iluminó a la mujer más hermosa que había tenido nunca el gusto de contemplar. Sintió curiosidad.

Observó desde la penumbra como la joven tenía la osadía de encerrarse con llave en su propio dormitorio. Después la vio acercarse hacia el sofá en el que anteriormente él estuvo sentado y se fijó en su mirada. No parecía estar buscándole, ni querer robar, cotillear o tener cualquier intención maliciosa. Su mirada parecía perdida, confusa e incluso enojada. La joven se sacó los zapatos sin ningún cuidado, como si le diera exactamente igual estropearlos y se bebió el champan de un trago. No sabía si era su primera copa o la cuarta, pero estaba claro que las burbujas se le subieron a la cabeza y se desmayó. Él corrió hacia ella en cuanto la vio caer sobre el sofá y se apresuró a atenderla. Su piel era suave como la seda y olía endiabladamente bien. No llevaba ningún perfume caro, era su aroma natural y le encantaba. La acarició suavemente mientras le hablaba y le preguntaba cosas para hacerle recuperar la consciencia. Sonrió aliviado cuando ella empezó a removerse. No le hubiera gustado nada tener que llamar a la ambulancia, pero hubiera acompañado a esa dulzura encantado.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

La joven respiró profundamente, consiguiendo que él se fijara en su generoso pecho subiendo y bajando, y empezó a abrir los ojos. Se notaba el esfuerzo que le estaba suponiendo y esperó pacientemente. Ella estaba desorientada en los primeros segundos, pero en cuanto recordó y lo vio, se alarmó.

- ¡No se asuste!- le suplicó- Yo sólo quería ayudarla, de verdad.

Ella se sentó tan bruscamente que tuvo que poner sus manos sobre sus hombros desnudos para evitar que volviera a caerse. La joven seguía asustada e intentó poner sus pies en el suelo, pero se lo impidió.

- ¡No!- gritó- ¡Hay cristales en el suelo!

Ella lo creyó o quiso hacerlo puesto que buscó con su mirada los cristales de los que hablaba. Él se levantó y empezó a apartarlos con los zapatos. No quería asustarla e iba a demostrarle que podría marcharse en cualquier momento, apartando los cristales que podrían cortar sus delicados y diminutos pies. ¡Dios, qué hermosa era! Su cabello rizado a penas recogido con un pasador de diamantes se había soltado, cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos enmarcados por largas pestañas eran intensos y muy femeninos. Sus labios gruesos realmente tentadores. Todo ese cuerpo era tentador. Allí abajo, en el baile, se la tenían que estar comiendo con la mirada.

- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó ella.

No le conocía. ¿Cómo era posible que acudiera a su fiesta alguien que no le conocía?

- Soy Inuyasha Taisho.- hizo una reverencia- A su servicio, señorita.

Kagome se llevó las manos a la boca aterrada y avergonzada. Era el anfitrión, el señor Taisho, el dueño de la mansión. Había sido pillada fisgoneando por su casa sola y medio borracha. ¡Qué vergüenza!

- ¿Y su nombre, señorita?

- Yo… Bueno… Yo… - tragó hondo para dejar de balbucear- Kikio Tama.

Le ofreció su mano tal y como lo había ensayado con Kikio y se sonrojó cuando él la sujetó entre las suyas. Las manos del señor Taisho eran ásperas, pero muy cálidas. Eran manos de hombre como las de su padre. Él se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en el dorso. Fue el primer hombre en toda la noche que no utilizó la lengua, aunque se demoró tanto como los demás en volver a erguirse, y más aún en soltar su mano. Probablemente estuviera esperando una disculpa por su parte ya que había invadido su intimidad.

- Siento mucho haber entrado de esta forma en su ala privada.- musitó- Yo… Estaba algo perdida y…

- ¿Alguien le ha molestado?

Habiendo terminado de apartar los cristales, se arrodilló ante ella y colocó sus manos sobre el sofá, a cada lado de su regazo. Había algo realmente inocente en ella que lo atraía. Él no conocía mujeres inocentes, sólo conocía víboras con ansias de dinero y de poder que estaban dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa por obtenerlo. Esa joven, en cambio, le inspiraba sentimientos de ternura. Debía ser ella la mujer que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando, no había otra respuesta. Aunque le resultó extraño. No había escuchado mucho sobre Kikio Tama, pero por lo poco que sabía, todos coincidían en que era una mujer experimentada. Esa mujer era hermosa y muy deseable, pero no parecía para nada experimentada. Se sentía protector hacia ella.

- Puede decírmelo, soy el anfitrión.- sonrió- Prometo que haré todo lo posible para que se sienta a gusto en mi casa.

- No creo que sea posible hacer lo que yo deseo…

- ¿Qué desea?- insistió- ¡Pídamelo!

- Me temo que no puedo pedirle que se deshaga de sus invitados así que… - suspiró- Soy yo la que tendrá que irse.

No podía marcharse, no ahora que la había encontrado. Tal y como había pensado antes, la culpa la tenían sus asquerosos invitados. Se habían dedicado a amedrentar a su dulce jovencita mientras que él huía del bullicio y la perversión. Tendría que haber estado abajo, protegiéndola. Era cierto que no podía despedir a sus invitados aunque fuera por cortesía, pero sí que podía hacer la velada más llevadera para ella. Total, él no le estaba haciendo ningún caso a los otros invitados, no supondría ninguna diferencia.

- No se vaya por favor,- le suplicó- puede quedarse aquí. Yo le haré compañía y le prometo que puedo ser una muy buena compañía.

Kagome se derritió al escucharlo. El hombre más atractivo, educado, refinado y amable que había conocido en toda su vida le estaba suplicando que se quedara con él durante el resto de la noche, los dos solos. ¿Qué debía contestar? Él era alto, realmente alto y su cuerpo apretado contra la tela del traje parecía atlético. Su cabello plateado era llamativo y hermoso y caía hasta sus hombros en un corte perfecto de peluquería. Tenía los ojos más bonitos que había visto en toda su vida: dorados como dos soles. ¿Y qué decir de sus labios? Hasta ese momento, nunca sintió deseos de besar a un hombre.

¿Cómo un hombre tan perfecto podía querer compartir la noche con ella y solo con ella? Se sentía afortunada y también estúpida. Podría ser otro libertino como los que estaban a bajo, pero con una técnica mucho más depurada que ellos. ¿Se estaría comportando como una estúpida si aceptaba?

- No desconfíe de mí, no le he dado motivos para hacerlo. Podría haberme aprovechado mientras estaba desmayada, pero no lo hice.

Eso era cierto, no la había tocado y sabía que no lo haría en contra de su voluntad. Ese hombre debía ser el único caballero que había en esa fiesta.

- ¿Está seguro de que sea conveniente? Sus demás invitados empezarán a echarlo de menos… No quisiera monopolizar su tiempo.

- Pues a mí me fascina la idea de ser sólo suyo.

Ya estaba hecho, se quedaría con él y no había más que hablar. Vio como él le sonreía mostrando su brillante y perfecta dentadura y no pudo menos que responderle de igual manera. De repente, no le parecía tan desagradable aquella fiesta, no se sentía tan angustiada y estaba realmente cómoda junto a él. Quiso levantarse, pero él se lo impidió. Levantó su falda hasta las rodillas y agarró sus zapatos.

- Nunca le he puesto los zapatos a una dama.- su risa ronca le hizo sonrojarse- Tienes unos pies preciosos…

- Gracias.

Ella pensaba que era la parte menos atractiva de su cuerpo pero no pensaba decírselo. Cuando terminó la ayudó a ponerse en pie y de esa forma, ratificó lo que ya sabía de antemano: el señor Taisho le sacaba casi una cabeza con tacones.

- Eres encantadora como una princesa.

Se estaba sonrojando otra vez, pero no podía evitarlo cuando él le hablaba de esa forma, cuando él era tan terriblemente romántico. ¿Se estaba enamorando? No, era peor aún. Aquello era amor a primera vista, tal y como le ocurrió a Kikio en el sentido literal. Ambas se habían enamorado a primera vista de un hombre que no podían tener. Kikio de un hombre que su padre odiaba aunque terminaría casándose con él aunque fuera en las Vegas, ambas lo sabían. Ella no lo tendría así de fácil. Se había enamorado de un hombre rico para el cual sería tan invisible como cualquier otro criado si entrara en su casa. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si le contara toda la verdad? ¡No! Se negaba a hacerlo. Aunque fuera, disfrutaría sólo de esa noche y atesoraría el recuerdo hasta su último aliento.

La música del vals traspasaba las paredes y penetraba en la habitación suavemente. Había que poner un poco de oído para seguir el ritmo pero llegaba clara y concisa, y el hombre le estaba invitando a bailar. Sin perder la sonrisa, aceptó su invitación y empezaron a bailar al son de la música, evitando los cristales que estaban a un lado de la habitación.

- Eres tan hermosa, princesa.

- Me halaga señor Taisho…

- No me digas de señor, tutéame.- le pidió- Quiero oírte decir mi nombre.

- Inuyasha…

Ronroneó al escucharle decir su nombre y sin poder evitarlo se inclinó y tomó sus labios con los suyos en un suave beso. Al principio trató de ser muy suave y muy delicado, pero la pasión sustituyó todo resquicio de caballerosidad y terminó estrechándola entre sus brazos mientras invadía su boca con su lengua. Ella no se lo negó, ni hizo ningún ademán de querer separarse de él. Simplemente, le dejó hacer y le mostró lo apasionada que en verdad podía resultar. No era una mujer fría, ni calculadora. Era una mujer caliente y apasionada, justo lo que cualquier hombre desearía y era suya.

Giró con ella entre sus brazos y como si estuvieran bailando la fue guiando lentamente hacia la cama. Si ella no se sentía preparada para hacer el amor con él, lo aceptaría como un caballero, y la dejaría marchar, o se limitaría a charlar con ella. Si ella aceptaba continuar, le haría pasar la mejor noche de toda su vida. Eso sí, pasara lo que pasara, él la visitaría en su casa al día siguiente y comenzaría a salir con ella, a conocerla mejor, aunque ya conocía suficiente. Era la clase de mujer que estaba dispuesto a tomar por esposa y mentiría si dijera que no sentía nada por ella. Sólo de pensar que otro hombre pudiera tenerla se le revolvía el estómago.

Cuando llegaron hasta la cama no hizo amago de tumbarla. Continuó besándola y se quitó la americana del traje para ir preparándola. Kikio Tama era virgen, sólo una mujer virgen podría haberlo besado de esa forma y responder así. Ella había besado antes, pero no de esa forma; lo podía sentir por su inexperiencia, pero aprendía de prisa y muy satisfactoriamente. Temía tocarla y por ello acercó sus manos a su camisa y prácticamente le obligó a desabotonarle los primeros botones, hasta que continuó ella sola sacándole la camisa de la cinturilla del pantalón. Le acarició el torso desnudo con timidez y él mismo se quitó la corbata de un tirón. Mientras ella lo acariciaba y sin parar de besarla, buscó la cremallera de su vestido. La bajó lentamente y acariciando la suave piel y todas sus curvas. Por fin una mujer con curvas. No le gustaban esos cuerpos planos y rectos que se pasaban ocho horas diarias haciendo ejercicio. Le gustaba el cuerpo sinuoso y curvo de una mujer que no se pasaba el día frente a un espejo, de una mujer que se cuidaba lo justo y necesario. Las curvas de esa mujer. Dejó que su vestido cayera al suelo y al sentir sus suaves pechos contra su torso desnudo, lanzó un gemido gutural, la alzó contra él y la tumbó sobre la cama.

Ella sólo llevaba puestas las bragas, unas medias hasta la mitad del muslo y los zapatos. Se veía muy hermosa e inocentemente sexi.

- Se me hace raro llamarte Kikio, ¿sabes?- era verdad- No me pega contigo. Me gusta más llamarte princesa. ¿Te importa?

- No,- sacudió la cabeza- puedes llamarme así…

Inuyasha no tenía ni idea de lo feliz que le hicieron esas palabras. Estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él y guardaría ese recuerdo en su corazón por el resto de sus días, pero nada podría hacerle más feliz que escuchar como la llamaba "princesa" en lugar de "Kikio". No podía conocer su auténtico nombre y era una bendición que no le gustara llamarla por el de su mejor amiga. Ojala ese encuentro no tuviera consecuencias, ojala nunca terminara…

Continuará…


	2. Engaño

**Capítulo 2: Engaño**

- ¿Qué tal te fue anoche?

Kagome dejó la bandeja con el desayuno de Kikio sobre la mesa de noche y se dirigió hacia los grandes ventanales para descorrer las cortinas mientras pensaba en la respuesta. La noche fue sencillamente maravillosa, la mejor noche de toda su vida. Inuyasha Taisho, el apuesto y educado hombre de negocios, había sido su primer hombre y por fin sabía lo que era sentirse mujer. Le hubiera bastado con su sonrisa galante, sus deliciosos modales, su voz ronca intentando conversar con ella… Le hubiera bastado con tan solo mirarlo para recordar esa noche como la mejor de su vida. Sin embargo, la noche había sido mejor todavía porque hizo el amor por primera vez con un hombre maravilloso. Todo fueron besos apasionados y dulces, caricias sensuales, embestidas placenteras. Una oleada de placer tras otra y después, el momento de después fue tan romántico que se le saltaron las lágrimas. Inuyasha la abrazó contra su pecho y acarició su espalda con dulzura mientras le repetía una y otra vez lo hermosa que era. Él era perfecto.

Desgraciadamente, el cuento de hadas tuvo que terminarse. Eran las tres de la mañana, lo vio en el rolex de Inuyasha y tuvo que marcharse corriendo. Se sintió como Cenicienta cuando se vistió y salió a toda prisa de su habitación, siendo perseguida por su príncipe. Él intentaba detenerla, le preguntaba cuándo volverían a verse, la instaba a quedarse a dormir, pero ella no cedió. El padre de Kikio fue muy claro, a las tres en casa y ya iba tarde. Se metió en la limusina, cerrándole la puerta en las narices a Inuyasha y fue a toda prisa a la mansión Tama. Kikio le esperaba en la entrada con toda la pinta de haber pasado también la mejor noche de su vida.

Esa mañana le costó levantarse por lo cansada que estaba, pero era una empleada y tenía que cumplir su jornada laboral. Al señor Tama le daba igual si ella había pasado la noche viendo la televisión o en una fiesta (y mejor que no se enterara), a él sólo le importaba que cumpliera sus horas. Su trabajo empezaba a las nueve de la mañana y a las once tenía que despertar a Kikio. Por eso se encontraba en su dormitorio.

- No me has contestado.

Se volvió angustiada y vio a Kikio tomando su taza de café para dar un largo sorbo. Ella parecía más descansada y feliz por su tórrido encuentro con su novio la noche anterior, pero también angustiada.

- Lo hice lo mejor que pude.- se sentó en el borde de la cama de dosel junto a su amiga- Esa gente es insoportable.

- Lo sé.- dejó la taza sobre la bandeja- No entiendo por qué mi padre insiste en casarme con uno de esos hombres… Son todos tan… Tan… Frívolos.

- No todos eran así… - musitó.

Kikio alzó una ceja al escucharla y la observó atentamente. Conocía a Kagome desde siempre, eran casi como hermanas y conocía todas y cada una de sus reacciones. Estaba sonrojada y tenía la mirada perdida en algo que ella no podía ver, pero se suponía. Estaba completamente segura de que había conocido a un hombre en la fiesta y debía de ser realmente bueno si suspiraba de esa forma.

- ¿Quién es el hombre misterioso?- ella sacudió la cabeza- A mí no me engañas, Kagome.

- Yo…

- Debe ser increíble y en verdad me cuesta creerlo.- le dio un mordisco a una de sus tostadas francesas- Toda esa gente es igual de rastrera.

- ¡Él no es así!

Se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde para rectificarlo y Kikio también. Llevarse las manos a la boca para intentar cubrir el error era ya totalmente inútil y Kikio sonreía como una niña con una piruleta. ¡Demonios! Era inútil intentar ocultarle la verdad, ella se la acabaría sacando solita.

- Verás… Yo me sentí un poco agobiada y salí del salón… - le explicó- Entonces, conocí a un hombre realmente amable. Era todo un caballero y nos besamos…

- ¿Te besaste con un hombre que acababas de conocer?- casi escupió la tostada- No te reconozco, Kagome.

Ni ella misma se reconocía. Nunca había hecho algo tan impulsivo con ningún hombre, pero él le inspiraba una confianza y un fuerte deseo que la asustaban. Sin embargo, todo se había terminado. Inuyasha Taisho se olvidaría de que ella existía y volvería a su trabajo como si nada hubiera ocurrido mientras que ella pasaría largas noches recordando cada caricia y deseando que se repitiera.

- Deja de darle tanta importancia, Kikio.- se levantó de la cama- Él ya se habrá olvidado de que existo.

Kikio se encogió de hombros en su lugar sin saber qué contestar. Le gustaría decirle que no era así e intentar darle ánimos, pero conocía a esa gente y sabía que no le daban ninguna importancia a un lío de una noche. Ojala pudiera ahorrarle a su amiga aquella pena puesto que parecía realmente enamorada o fascinada por el hombre misterioso, pero no podía. Lo único que podría hacer era dar marcha atrás y evitar que fuera a la fiesta. Ahora bien, el tiempo no corría hacia atrás para nadie. Ni siquiera para ella y su querido Naraku. ¡Cuánto lo estaba echando de menos!

Mientras Kikio se duchaba, Kagome ventiló bien la habitación e hizo la cama. Para cuando ella salió con una toalla enrollada en el cuerpo también había recogido su ropa de la noche anterior y estaba organizando el tocador. Le señaló la silla delante del tocador y esperó a que se sentara para empezar a cepillar su cabello mojado. Después, conectó el secador y empezó a secárselo y a peinarlo como lo haría una peluquera profesional. Su madre era peluquera, siempre se ocupaba del pelo de la señora Tama, y de ella había aprendido a hacerlo. Por ello, el señor Tama le dio un puesto como la criada personal de Kikio o como se diría en otra época, la "ayuda de cámara". Aunque también sabía que lo hizo porque Kikio y ella eran grandes amigas, para que estuvieran juntas. El señor Tama tenía mejor corazón del que estaba dispuesto a admitir por más miedo que le indujera.

Terminó de peinar y maquillar a Kikio y estaban dentro de su vestidor escogiendo su ropa cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió apresuradamente y entró el señor Tama. Kagome le hizo una suave reverencia que él contestó con una sonrisa y esperó con la cabeza baja. Cuando el señor Tama quería hablar en privado con su hija le ordenaba marcharse, pero no lo hizo.

- Tienes visita, Kikio.

Eso sí que era raro. ¿Desde cuándo venía el padre de Kikio personalmente a decirle algo así? De eso se ocupaba el mayordomo.

- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Kikio.- sonrió- A noche supiste escoger bien, por fin me traes una alegría.

Kikio y Kagome se alarmaron al escucharle hablar de la noche anterior y se lanzaron miradas con una mezcla de terror y confusión. ¿De qué estaría hablando el señor Tama?

- ¿De qué hablas, papá?

- De Taisho, por supuesto.- infló el pecho con orgullo- Ese hombre es realmente importante, tiene un auténtico imperio de la tecnología, casi el monopolio. No podrías haber cortejado a un hombre mejor.

Kikio asintió y le lanzó una perspicaz mirada a Kagome, una mirada que le decía claramente que ya podía estar soltando prenda. Ahora bien, Kagome estaba demasiado aturdida para encogerse ante el escrutinio. Todavía intentaba procesar la información. Su caballero era Inuyasha Taisho e Inuyasha Taisho estaba allí para visitar a Kikio Tama, lo que significaba que de verdad le interesaba. El problema era que ella no era Kikio Tama, era Kagome Higurashi. En cuanto subiera a verla, se daría cuenta de todo y la odiaría. Se lo contaría al señor Tama y la despediría. Necesitaba una aspirina.

Unió las manos en su regazo y empezó a retorcerse los dedos con nerviosismo. Estaba acorralada, iba a ser descubierta, y cuando aún no se había agotado la felicidad por la maravillosa noche anterior. La respiración se le estaba acelerando y la piel le traspiraba por el nerviosismo.

- Aún no me he vestido, papá-. intentó ganar tiempo- ¿Por qué no vas a buscarle y le dices que suba mientras me visto?

- Claro, os dejaré a los dos solos.- chasqueó la lengua- Ya puedes atraparlo bien Kikio.

Kikio asintió con la cabeza y esperó a que su padre saliera de la habitación para volverse hacia ella con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una mirada de escrutinio.

- No puedes presentarte así vestida delante de tu hombre.- le dio un rápido vistazo- Aunque a lo mejor le van los fetichismos de criada.

Ataviada con su vestido de criada parecía sacada de una fantasía sexual masculina. Los zapatos de tacón bajo negros, las medias con liguero hasta la mitad del muslo, el vestido negro plisado que se ajustaba a sus curvas, la camisa blanca llena de encajes y el delantal con volantes.

Kikio se mordió el labio inferior y empezó a rebuscar a toda prisa en su armario, revolviéndolo todo.

- ¡Desnúdate!- le ordenó- ¡Corre!

Kagome le obedeció casi sin darse cuenta y se sacó todo el uniforme de trabajo.

- No podrías haber escogido mejor, Kagome.- se rió- ¡Inuyasha Taisho! ¡Ése sí que es un pez gordo!

Ella no lo escogió, no le importaba su dinero aunque ya se suponía que tendría mucho si era el anfitrión de la fiesta. El padre lo había definido como un hombre poderoso, rico, la clase de hombre que aceptaría con orgullo para su hija. Si el señor Tama mostraba tanto respeto por él, tenía que ser alguien muy importante en el mundo de los negocios. Eso la asustaba más todavía. Tan rápido como viera a Kikio sabría la verdad.

- Ponte esto.- le ofreció un par de prendas- Ni lo pienses.

Asintió con la cabeza y empezó a ponerse los pantalones blancos de lino mientras escuchaba atentamente el plan de Kikio.

- Ya has oído a papá. Me va a dejar a solas con él así que no tiene por qué saber que eres tú la que habla con Taisho.- sacó un cinturón de Guess y se lo puso- Yo estaré dentro del vestidor.

- Pe- pero…

- No hay peros, Kagome.- la interrumpió- Si nos descubren, las dos nos jugamos mucho. Tú te puedes estar jugando tu trabajo, conozco a mi padre. Y yo… yo me puedo estar jugando al amor de mi vida.

- Esto no está bien, Kikio.

- Ya lo sé y puede que hasta empeoremos el problema,- suspiró- pero ahora no podemos echarnos atrás. Síguele el juego, ¿vale?

Kagome asintió y se puso la camiseta azul marino de estilo griego que le ofreció. Sólo le fallaba una cosa, los pantalones eran demasiado largos para su estatura. Kikio también se dio cuenta del problema y lo arregló poniéndole unas sandalias de tacón marrones.

- Recuerda, eres Kikio Tama.

Con esas palabras la empujó fuera del vestidor, justo en el mismo instante en que Inuyasha entraba en el dormitorio. Dirigió un rápido vistazo hacia el vestidor para comprobar que Kikio no estuviera a la vista y gruñó para sus adentros al ver la puerta abierta. Su mejor amiga iba a estar cotilleando; ojala Inuyasha no dijera nada muy comprometido.

Inuyasha. Estaba guapísimo de día, cuando podía admirar cada una de sus hermosas facciones masculinas de dios griego. Vestía unos pantalones casuales color caqui, una camisa blanca por fuera y un chaleco a juego con los botones abiertos. Tenía un aspecto muy juvenil y lo veía muy atractivo. En una mano llevaba unas gafas de sol de Gucci, las reconocía. En la otra llevaba un enorme ramo de rosas rojas que debía ser para ella. ¡Era tan dulce!

- A noche te fuiste muy de prisa.- dio un par de pasos hacia ella- No pudimos acordar un encuentro, princesa.

Princesa. ¡Cómo adoraba que la llamara de aquella forma! No la llamaba por el nombre que pensaba que tenía, no la llamaba por su propio nombre; la llamaba por un apelativo cariñoso con el que le había bautizado. Se derretía con sus palabras.

- Este ramo de rosas es para ti.

Kagome terminó de romper la poca distancia que los separaba y aceptó con una sonrisa el ramo de rosas. Las observó extasiada por la belleza de aquellas elegantes flores e inclinó la cabeza para olerlas. Siempre le había fascinado el olor de las rosas, pero le estaba surgiendo el problema de que no sabía qué hacer con ellas. El señor Tama las habría visto y pensaría que eran para su hija, el mismo Inuyasha las había comprado pensando en su hija, aunque en la persona equivocada. No podía llevárselas porque el señor Tama esperaría que Kikio las pusiera en su habitación. Por lo tanto, se acercó a una mesa de cristal y sacó las flores que esa misma mañana había colocado para sustituirlas por aquellas.

- Sé que no son tan hermosas como tú, eso es imposible,- escuchó a su espalda- pero no creo que nada, ni nadie en este mundo pueda competir con tanta belleza.

Ella se volvió hacia él sonrojada por su bonito elogio y entonces vio a Kikio con toda la cabeza fuera del vestidor, espiando. Ella le hizo una seña cuyo significado conocía muy bien: "está muy bueno". Puso cara de agobio e Inuyasha debió darse cuenta puesto que giró la cabeza para seguir la dirección en la que ella estaba mirando. Corrió hacia él, le agarró el brazo y le hizo volverse hacia ella demasiado tarde puesto que miró, pero no vio a Kikio. Su mejor amiga supo esconderse a tiempo y ella no pudo detener su movimiento.

Inuyasha tomó su mano y le dio un beso en el dorso tan galantemente como lo hizo la noche anterior. Cuando ella se marchó a toda prisa quiso que concertaran una cita, pero le fue imposible. Esa misma mañana se sintió como un idiota por intentar ponerle fecha a su encuentro y se decidió a presentarse en su casa, de improvisto. Quería ser romántico, espontáneo y caballeroso con ella. Romántico era su gesto, espontánea su visita y caballeroso su presente. Ella, vestida con esa ropa tan casual como la suya propia, se veía tan hermosa como la noche anterior con su precioso vestido de princesa de cuento de hadas. Su princesa.

Sostuvo su mano entre las suyas y la instó a caminar hacia la terraza. Había visto cuando llegó que esa habitación daba a una terraza con unas maravillosas vistas al jardín y además un acceso gracias a unas escaleras. Salieron a la luz del sol, pero no quiso caminar más. Harían lo que la dama ordenase.

- Te ves preciosa a la luz del sol,- levantó una mano para acariciar su mejilla- tanto como a la luz de la luna.

- Me halagas…

- Es mi intención, princesa.

Kagome se vio a sí misma sonriendo sin poder evitarlo y le contestó con un tímido encogimiento de hombros. Ese hombre la confundía. Desvió la vista hacia el jardín y vio al señor Tama caminando hacia su pista de golf. Si se giraba un solo segundo los vería en la terraza y los vigilaría. De hecho, correría a la habitación porque sabría que ella no era su hija. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? Se odiaba a sí misma por tener que mentir de aquella forma a Inuyasha. De hecho, él también la odiaría en cuanto descubriera la verdad y con razón.

El señor Tama se estaba girando, el tiempo se le agotaba. Tenía que hacer algo rápido y efectivo antes de que se lanzara como un león enfurecido sobre ella. Hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Se abalanzó sobre Inuyasha como una adolescente sobre su primer amor y ambos cayeron al suelo besándose. Sabía que Inuyasha podía levantarla en brazos sin la menor dificultad, la noche anterior se lo demostró, pero lo había pillado por sorpresa y perdió el equilibrio. El impacto contra el duro suelo de piedra no debió dolerle demasiado puesto que parecía increíblemente concentrado en besarla y abrazarla con tanta pasión como la noche anterior. Durante unos largos minutos se dejó llevar y le correspondió con idéntica pasión mientras sentía las manos de Inuyasha acariciando su espalda desnuda bajo la camiseta griega. Gimiendo de puro placer femenino se entregó por completo al beso y disfrutó de cada dulce embestida hasta que lo sintió pelearse con el broche de su sujetador. ¡No podían hacer el amor ahí en el suelo! Y mucho menos con Kikio escondida en el vestidor y el señor Tama jugando al golf debajo.

Se apartó de él antes de cometer una locura y buscó con la mirada al señor Tama. Volvía a estar de espaldas y se dirigía hacia otro hoyo. ¡Era su oportunidad! Se levantó del suelo y corrió al interior de la habitación esperando que Inuyasha la siguiera. No la decepcionó cuando entró a su espalda con toda la pinta de haber corrido una maratón en ese instante. Si se le acercaba e intentaba continuar, no sabía si sería capaz de resistirse a sus hábiles manos y sus placenteros labios. Lo que acababan de hacer en la terraza le recordaba la noche anterior y eso la excitaba. El rumbo de sus pensamientos tenía que cambiar si no quería ofrecerle pornografía gratuita a su mejor amiga.

- Princesa, eso ha sido fantástico.- la abrazó desde atrás- ¿Por qué no continuamos?

¿Continuar? Continuar era simplemente imposible, inaudito en presencia de Kikio y en la casa del señor Tama. Tenía que pararle los pies a Inuyasha y sólo se le ocurrió una forma.

- ¿Continuar? ¿Te has vuelto loco?- le espetó- Estamos en la casa de mi… De mi…- tragó hondo- De mi padre. ¿Qué clase de chica te has creído que soy?

- Yo… - intentó contestar pero no sabía qué decir.

- Seguro que me ves como una conquista fácil y has venido a por más.- se apartó de él y se hizo la ofendida- ¡Todos los hombres sois iguales!

- Princesa, eso no…

- Seguro que las llamas "princesa" a todas.- se llevó la mano a la frente como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse con mucha teatralidad- Me siento tan desvalida…

Kikio, desde el vestidor, cerró el puño dejando a la vista su dedo pulgar hacia arriba para indicarle que había tenido una muy buena idea con su interpretación.

- Tú eres mi única princesa, te lo juro.

Inuyasha se sentía desesperar. Cuando la joven se le había lanzado encima en la terraza, se sintió el hombre más afortunado por poder disfrutar de su pasión. Ella lo encendía de una manera que ninguna otra mujer podía conseguir. Pero claro, él se había excedido con sus manos y había logrado que pensara algo que no era sobre él. Era cierto que en su pasado había buscado sólo una cosa en decenas de mujeres, pero con la heredera Tama no era así. Ella no necesitaba dinero, ya lo tenía. Ella era una mujer muy diferente a lo que él estaba acostumbrado, era una mujer de verdad. Kikio Tama era la clase de mujer que a él le gustaba. No podía permitirse perderla por su lujuria. Entendía que le gustara sentirse valorada por algo más y él le demostraría que así era.

La vio retroceder hacia lo que parecía su vestidor y la siguió despacio, pausadamente para que ella no se sintiera presionada. Se detuvo ante las puertas y la vio cerrarlas tan rápidamente que por un momento pensó que intentaba esconder algo de él. Aquel pensamiento era ridículo, pero los celos le embargaron de igual manera. Podría haber un hombre en ese armario esperando a que él se marchara. Sacudió la cabeza enojado consigo mismo por el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos. Kikio era virgen la noche anterior, él fue su primer hombre. Ella no podía estar con otro, no tan de prisa al menos.

La acorraló entre la puerta y él poniendo sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo y la observó fijamente, de forma penetrante. Le había embargado la idea de que ella pudiera albergar algún sentimiento de amor hacia otro hombre y necesitaba disipar todas esas dudas. Necesitaba que ella le dijera que no era así.

- ¿Sientes algo por algún otro hombre?

¿- Cómo?

La pregunta la pilló por sorpresa. No sentía absolutamente nada por ningún hombre que no fuera Inuyasha. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso?

- ¿Tienes novio?- insistió.

- No hubiera estado contigo de ser así…

- ¿Algún lío con algún chico de tu edad?

La edad era otro asunto que no había tratado. Descubrió esa mañana que Kikio Tama tenía veintitrés años. Él le sacaba diez años a la muchacha, no podía competir con los jóvenes varones de su edad.

- No, claro que no.

- ¿Estás enamorada de alguien?

- Sí… Bueno, no… O sí…- ¿cómo podía contestar a esa pregunta?- Yo… No sé…

- Me ocuparé de que te olvides de quien quiera que sea ese hombre,- le aseguró- sólo tendrás ojos para mí.

¿Acaso no era capaz de darse cuenta de que era por él por quien suspiraba? Aquel hombre que parecía ser tan bueno en los negocios, era realmente patoso en términos de amor. Ella estaba enamorada de él, se había enamorado a primera vista de él, pero no se atrevía a decírselo. No se atrevía a decírselo porque él pensaba que era una persona que en verdad no era. Todo se estaba complicando demasiado. El engaño no podía continuar así o Kikio y ella pagarían unas consecuencias terribles.

Inuyasha dejó de apresarla entre la puerta y él, le volvió la espalda y empezó a caminar por la habitación, pensativamente. De repente se escuchó un estornudo, un estornudo que sólo podía proceder de Kikio.

- Jesús.- dijo él.

- Gracias.- se escuchó a Kikio desde el interior del vestidor.

Kagome se volvió asustada hacia las puertas del vestidor cerradas y después hacia Inuyasha. Él había dejado de caminar y la observaba con una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa por lo sucedido.

En el interior del vestidor Kikio se mordió el labio inferior, enfadada por lo sucedido y se empezó a meter entre las prendas por miedo a ser descubierta por Inuyasha Taisho. Llevaba más de media hora desnuda con tan solo una toalla puesta y no pudo contener el estornudo cuando le llegó. Inuyasha habría pensado que fue Kagome quien estornudó y ella como una estúpida le dio las gracias. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Ella era la auténtica Kikio Tama y estaba escondida dentro de un vestidor mientras metían al soltero de oro del año en un enrevesado engaño. No podía permitirse esa clase de errores.

- ¿Has estornudado tú?

- Claro.- se apresuró a contestar Kagome.

- Pero cuando me has dado las gracias… No ha sonado tu voz- se fue acercando- Parecía más aguda…

- Yo… Yo es que… - por primera vez desde que terminó la carrera de música, le serviría de algo- A noche cogí un poco de frío…

Intentó emular lo mejor que pudo la voz de Kikio y hasta ella misma quedó impresionada por lo bien que le había salido.

- Normalmente la voz se pone grave cuando…

- Me salgo un poco de lo común.- se defendió.

- Eso ya lo sé.

Inuyasha volvió a sonreírle con esa sonrisa de playboy italiano y se inclinó sobre ella para besarla antes de que pudiera impedirlo. Kagome se dejó abrazar por él e incluso permitió que apoyara sus manos en su trasero mientras la besaba. Ojala no la encontrara gorda, ella no era ni mucho menos tan delgada como Kikio. Su ropa le servía únicamente porque Kikio era más alta y por ello cogía la misma talla. Ella tenía los muslos más llenos y su trasero… ¿Qué decir de su trasero? Tenía vida propia.

El beso concluyó más rápido de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado y se deleitó observando al hombre más apuesto que había visto nunca.

- Sé que hemos empezado al revés nuestra relación,- comenzó- pero yo busco algo serio contigo, princesa. Quiero que salgamos juntos, llevarte a sitios realmente fantásticos y conocernos mejor. ¿Aceptas?

Se moría de ganas por aceptar, pero eso sería continuar con el engaño más tiempo. No podía salir nada bueno de todo aquello, estaba segura. Cuanto más lejos lo llevaran, más complicado sería salir de él. Tenía que rechazar a Inuyasha por más que le doliera.

- Acepto.

Sintió los brazos de Inuyasha rodeándola estrechamente mientras ella barajaba diferentes posibilidades para matar a su mejor amiga. ¿Cómo se atrevía Kikio a interferir y aceptar algo semejante? Aquello sólo las metería en líos a las dos. Cuando el señor Tama se enterara, pondría el grito en el cielo y una preciosa firma en su solicitud del paro. Cuando Inuyasha se enterara, las asesinaría a las dos.

- Tendré que comprarte algo para la garganta, es mi culpa que cogieras frío.

Kagome intentó reírse de la broma y recibió encantada otro de sus besos. Entonces, él sacó una tarjeta de su chaqueta y apuntó en ella su número de móvil personal para que ella pudiera llamarlo cuando quisiera. También le pidió su número y ella le dijo el suyo propio sin pensarlo. Desde luego, no debía de estar pensando para permitir que todo aquello sucediera.

Tan rápido como Inuyasha salió de la habitación con la promesa de llamarle para salir juntos, Kikio salió del vestidor con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¡Te has acostado con él!- la acusó- ¡Por eso estabas tan contenta! Tu primera sesión de sexo te ha encantado.- hizo un movimiento obsceno con las caderas- Tienes mucha suerte chica. Tu primera vez ha sido con el hombre más deseado del país.

- ¿Por qué has aceptado?- ignoró por completo sus comentarios- ¡No podemos seguir con esto!- intentó hacerle entrar en razón- De hecho, hoy casi nos pilla con tu estornudo.

- Pero tú has sabido salvarte muy bien- rió- y gracias a eso he podido aceptar en tu nombre.

Kikio se volvió a meter dentro del vestidor, cantando de pura alegría y desafinando, dicho sea de paso. Kagome la siguió y empezó a quitarse la ropa que le había prestado para ponerse su vestido de criada. Kikio se puso la ropa que Kagome se iba quitando.

- Está muy bueno Kagome,- continuó- y le gustas muchísimo. Yo diría que se ha enamorado de ti.

- ¡No digas tonterías!

Seguro que ella sólo era un capricho pasajero para él.

- No son tonterías. Cualquier mujer daría lo que fuera porque Taisho la persiguiera de esa forma. Parecía tu perrito faldero.- se coló la camiseta griega por la cabeza- Has sabido manejarlo muy bien.

- No me gusta este asunto, Kikio.

Kikio la ignoró por completo y salió del vestidor mientras se calzaba las sandalias que ella se había puesto anteriormente. Kikio tenía un número más de pie por lo que le quedaban algo grandes, pero se las podía apañar bien para andar tan poquito. La vio sentarse frente al tocador y la siguió para ayudarle a escoger las joyas.

- Papá estará contento si cree que estoy saliendo con Taisho.- le explicó- Yo podré salir con Naraku mientras tú disfrutas de Taisho.- se puso un pendiente mientras ella le ponía el otro- Y así tú podrás enamorarlo hasta las trancas de ti.

- ¿Y qué gano con eso? ¿Hacerle más daño cuando el engaño se descubra?- se quejó.

- Ganarte su perdón.

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando Kikio? Sería muy considerado por su parte que compartiera el plan con ella.

- Tú sólo tienes que seguir haciéndote pasar por mí y salir con él. Yo te dejaré mi ropa, mis zapatos y mis joyas para que no sospeche y después de eso, sé tú misma. Le gustas tú.

- No, le gusta Kikio Tama.

- Os he visto y escuchado desde el vestidor. Créeme cuando te digo que quien le gusta eres tú.- sonrió- Él te mira a ti, tu cuerpo. Él se divierte contigo, con Kagome. Aunque uses mi nombre y mi ropa te comportas tal y como eres y eso le gusta… A Taisho le gustas tú, Kagome Higurashi.

- Sigo sin estar segura.- se levantó y se dirigió hacia los ventanales de la terraza- Tengo la sensación de que todo esto nos va a reventar en la cara.

Kikio se levantó del tocador y la siguió hasta los ventanales tan seria que por primera vez sintió que sabía de verdad lo que hacía.

- Cuando eso ocurra, Inuyasha estará tan enamorado de ti que te lo perdonará.- le aseguró- Al principio, se enfadará un poco pero después, te seguirá amando y te llamará por tu nombre.

Rezó en silencio para que Kikio tuviera razón porque estaba a punto de cometer la mayor locura de su vida.

Continuará…


	3. Peligro

**Capítulo 3: Peligro**

Ordenar los zapatos de Kikio siempre era un infierno. Le encantaban esos carísimos zapatos de diseño que hacían tan bonitos los pies, pero clasificarlos era otro asunto. Kikio siempre los dejaba tirados de cualquier forma cuando se los probaba o salía y le gustaba que estuvieran bien colocados para poder escogerlos. Sabía que su amiga no lo hacía con malicia, no pretendía darle trabajo. Lo hacía porque estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo desde mucho antes de que ella fuera su criada personal. También lo hacía porque podía hacerlo.

La visita de Inuyasha dos días antes no dejaba de perturbarla. Él estaba interesado en ella, quería que empezaran a salir y se estaba tomando muy en serio su relación. Cada vez le costaba más y más decirle la verdad y sabía que cuando se lo dijera, la odiaría y con razón. Kikio insistía en que si lo enamoraba lo suficiente primero, él le perdonaría cualquier cosa, pero ella empezaba a dudarlo. Inuyasha era un hombre que podía ser muy dulce y cariñoso, pero también era terriblemente orgulloso y testarudo. Le había llamado en esos dos días por la noche y habían hablado durante más de una hora cada día. Ella se tumbaba en la cama y conversaba con él como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y es que lo era. Inuyasha se estaba gastando una fortuna llamándola, pero para él eso debía ser calderilla. Hablaban sobre el tiempo, su día, sus gustos, sus penas. Él estaba verdaderamente interesado en saber de ella y le había mostrado lo celoso que era. Le mencionó sin querer a Kouga y él se puso a chillar toda clase de insultos hacia su persona, cosa que no lograba entender ya que eran solo amigos y compañeros de trabajo. Tampoco parecía interesado en que ella trabajara. Sus palabras le dieron a entender que lo que más deseaba era verla descansar mientras él ganaba montañas de dinero con las que comprarle regalos. Le enorgullecía poder mantener una familia.

En más de una ocasión, cuando surgían silencios en su conversación, y sólo se escuchaban sus respiraciones, se planteaba contarle toda la verdad y acabar de una maldita vez con esa farsa. Entonces, él volvía a hablar y a repetirle lo maravillosa que era y ella se echaba atrás porque sabía que lo perdería. El día anterior se sintió aventurera y le hizo una pregunta más que atrevida para disipar dudas.

_- Imagina que yo no fuera Kikio Tama,- propuso- ¿te hubieras fijado en mí?_

_- Princesa, me fijé en ti antes de saber quién eras._

_Escuchó su risa ronca al otro lado del teléfono y no pudo menos que imitarle antes de continuar._

_- Vamos a plantearlo de otra forma… ¿Y si yo no fuera la hija de un hombre rico? Si no hubiera sido invitada a tu fiesta…_

_- Me hubiera planteado que fueras la pareja de alguno de mis invitados y te robaría…_

_- No me entiendes… - se mordió el labio- Si me hubieras conocido de día, solos tú y yo… Y bueno… Yo fuera una criada, por ejemplo._

_- Mmm…- pensó- Supongo que me hubieras gustado igual. Sigues siendo tú. _

¿Se hubiera fijado en ella siendo una simple criada? Ella no podía evitar ponerlo en duda, por más que deseara no hacerlo. ¿Por qué un hombre rico y atractivo iba a fijarse en ella? Ella era una simple criada con una carrera de música que no le había servido de nada y el ridículo sueño de ser cantante de algún musical o profesional en un grupo. No había nada en ella que hubiera podido llamar la atención del soltero de oro.

- ¡Ya he vuelto de compras!

Kikio cerró la puerta de su habitación tras ella y se dirigió hacia el vestidor donde ella se encontraba ordenando los zapatos. Dejó caer todas las bolsas al suelo y ella no pudo menos que mirar horrorizada. ¡Eran bolsas repletas de cajas de zapatos! Debía de haber unos quince pares por lo menos. ¿Dónde le iba a caber todo eso? Seguro que tiraría un montón de zapatos que estaban como nuevos. Ojala ella pudiera comportarse como Kikio con la ropa y comprarla y tirarla sin darle la menor importancia. La última vez que se compró unos zapatos estaba en su primer año de universidad. El dinero de sus padres ya escaseaba cuando terminó la universidad y aunque tenía la suerte de tener apartamento pagado, aceptó el trabajo de criada para no perderlo.

Se estaba preparando para ver cómo Kikio despreciaba un montón de sus hermosos zapatos para colocar los nuevos cuando sonó su teléfono móvil. ¡Se le había olvidado apagarlo! Lo sacó del bolsillo de su delantal y vio el nombre de Inuyasha en la pantalla. Kikio se arrimó también para verlo y la instó a coger la llamada. Ella obedeció porque estaba deseando oírlo.

- ¿Diga?

- Buenos días, princesa. Me preguntaba si hoy te apetecería ir al club de campo conmigo.- se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono.

- Yo… - apretó el móvil contra su pecho para que no se le escuchara hablar con Kikio- Dice que si quiero ir al club de campo con él, esta tarde.

- No soy socia.

Kagome asintió y se volvió a llevar el teléfono móvil al oído.

- No soy socia del club…

- Ya lo sé, he revisado las listas antes, pero yo nunca he invitado a nadie y según las normas, puedo invitar hasta a tres personas sin ser miembros. Puedes venir conmigo y si te gusta te podrías unir para un futuro.

- Dice que me puede llevar igualmente- volvió a apartar el móvil para que no las escuchara- y que si me gusta me una.

- Mmm… Podrías ir y parece una proposición seria.- chasqueó la lengua- Tú no te preocupes por el pequeño problema de identidad, acepta.

Asintió con la cabeza al escucharla y se llevó el teléfono al oído una vez más.

- De acuerdo, iré.- sonrió aunque él no pudiera verle.

- Perfecto. Te recojo en tu casa a las cinco.

- ¡Espera!- no podía recogerla en la mansión sin que el señor Tama se enterara- Mejor nos encontramos a la vuelta de la esquina. No quiero que mi padre se entere.

- Creo que tu padre estará encantado con la idea, princesa.

- Por eso mismo. No quiero que influya en mis relaciones… - se excusó- Espero que lo entiendas.

- Claro que lo entiendo, a mí me ocurre lo mismo con mis padres. Entonces, te recogeré a la vuelta de la esquina a las cinco. Te estaré echando de menos.

- Y yo a ti.

Colgó el teléfono y suspiró aliviada por haber terminado de hablar. Iba a ir al club de campo cuando ni siquiera Kikio era socia. El señor Tama tuvo un pequeño conflicto con uno de los socios del club y por eso se marchó. Consecuentemente, le prohibió unirse a su hija y por eso Kikio no era socia. En el caso contrario, ella se hubiera lanzado de cabeza a ese sitio aunque fuera sólo por el gimnasio, los establos y los yates.

- He quedado con él a las cinco para ir al club de campo.

- ¡Tenemos que cambiarte de ropa!- exclamó Kikio.

Kagome asintió y se levantó olvidándose por completo de todos aquellos zapatos.

- Te prestaré ropa de mi armario y esos zapatos que he comprado son todos para ti.- señaló las bolsas- Los he comprado de un número menos para que te queden bien.

- ¿Pa-Para mí?- balbuceó.

- Claro,- sonrió- no puedes conquistar a tu hombre si llevas unos zapatos con los que te tropiezas a cada cuatro pasos. Debes llevar zapatos de tu talla.

- Pe- pero… No puedo aceptar un regalo así… Yo…

- Claro que puedes.- la instó- Tengo dinero de sobre para pagar esto y mucho más. No te sientas mal y acéptalos como lo haría una buena amiga.

Necesitó cerca de veinte minutos escuchando las razones que tenía Kikio para insistir en que se quedara con los zapatos para que terminara aceptando. No estaba para nada acostumbrada a que le hicieran regalos y mucho menos regalos tan caros y cuantiosos. Cada par de zapatos había costado más de doscientos dólares y eso le inspiraba temor.

Como el día no estaba del todo soleado y hacía algo de brisa, se decantaron por un vestuario un poco más abrigado que el habitual para la estación de primavera. Unos botines de tacón de aguja color chocolate, unas medias color carne, un traje de chaqueta de punto, una falda de tubo color beige y un top negro. Por primera vez, fue Kikio quien la peinó y maquilló a ella y le hizo una bonita trenza francesa. Complementó el conjunto con unos pendientes de perla y un bolso de mano negro. Cuando se miró en el espejo se quedó boquiabierta.

- La ropa que llevo puesta vale más que toda la ropa de mi armario…

- Pues estás guapísima y muy elegante. Seguro que a Taisho le encanta.

En verdad estaba guapa y eso que era difícil que ella admitiera semejante hecho. Nunca pudo soñar tan siquiera con poder aspirar a vestir como lo hacía Kikio y de repente se encontraba frente a un espejo con uno de sus conjuntos y sus propios zapatos nuevos. Sin embargo, su reflejo en el espejo le hizo darse cuenta también de lo falsa que era la situación. Se hacía pasar por Kikio y le mostraba a Inuyasha una persona que no era ella. Si Inuyasha se enamoraba sería de Kikio y no de ella. No había nada auténtico…

Se dejó empujar por Kikio hacia la escalera y justo cuando llegaron abajo se encontraron frente a frente con el señor Tama. Ambas se quedaron sin habla y más aún por cómo el señor Tama observaba su atuendo, reconociendo las prendas que también su hija había vestido.

- ¡Kagome tiene una cita! -Se apresuró a hablar Kikio- Así que le he dejado algo de ropa.

Él asintió sin prestarle demasiada atención a su hija y le lanzó una mirada que a ella le pareció extraña antes de darles la espalda. Las dos suspiraron de puro alivio porque no hiciera ni una sola pregunta y se dirigieron hacia las puertas de entrada de la mansión. Kikio la detuvo y le dio un gran abrazo.

- Recuerda, eres Kikio Tama y si alguien lo niega asegúrate de que Taisho no esté cerca.

- Estoy asustada… Yo nunca he ido a un sitio así y… Bueno, Inuyasha…

- No te preocupes.- le dio un suave apretón- Vive el momento y cuídate para que no te descubran.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y se dieron otro abrazo antes de que saliera de la mansión. Se dirigió hacia la verja a paso lento pero sin interrupciones. Estaba aterrada, no asustada. Si alguien de por allí conocía a Kikio y la descubría, Inuyasha la odiaría por siempre y renegaría de ella. Ya podía suplicarle porque nunca la perdonaría y a saber si también tenía consecuencias legales. Estaba enamorada, muy enamorada de Inuyasha, pero no sabía hasta qué punto estaba dispuesta a llegar para estar junto a él. Todo tenía un límite y ella empezaba a toparse con el suyo.

Se tropezó en el camino de grava y maldijo molesta antes de acelerar el paso hacia la verja. Todavía no terminaba de hacerse a los tacones e Inuyasha debía pensar que estaba acostumbrada a andar con ellos. Había tantas cosas que debía pensar de ella que empezó a dolerle la cabeza. Debía pensar que tenía la refinada educación de Kikio, que le gustaba más gastar dinero que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo, que era la hija de un importante empresario, que era auténtica. Otra vez estaba pensando en lo mismo, pero es que tenía un mal presentimiento.

Al atravesar la verja se dirigió con paso firme hacia el final de la calle. A penas había dado la vuelta a la esquina cuando se encontró frente a frente con Inuyasha y su penetrante mirada. Él la estaba esperando y eso que aún faltaban algunos minutos para la hora acordada. Aparcado junto a la cerca se encontraba un maravilloso Porsche plateado.

- Por lo visto no era el único que no podía esperar.

Ella le contestó con una sonrisa y se sorprendió cuando sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, dándole la bienvenida. Después de la noche que habían pasado juntos, era normal que Inuyasha se mostrara tan afectuosa con ella. ¿Consideraría que eran novios?

- Te ves maravillosa así vestida,- agarró su mano y le hizo darse una vuelta para mirarla- me gusta mucho.

- Gracias- se sonrojó- Tú… Tú también estás muy guapo…

Desde luego que estaba guapo. El traje gris con reflejos plateados era la última moda y como todo en él, le sentaba de maravilla. Lo había combinado con una camisa blanca y una corbata amarilla con un estampado de lazos azules. El cabello engominado hacia atrás le daba un ligero toque de seriedad a su aspecto sencillo y elegante. Parecía el peinado que usaría para ir a trabajar y probablemente viniera de allí.

Se montó en el Porsche con su ayuda e intentó disfrutar lo máximo posible del viaje mientras escuchaba cómo había sido su día en el trabajo. Al parecer, tuvo un día complicado y necesitaba que lo escucharan. Ella le brindó toda su atención y cuando terminó le dio su opinión y su apoyo. Inuyasha la recompensó con un apretón en la mano y un beso en la mejilla cuando se detuvo frente a un semáforo. Kagome se sintió feliz de resultarle de ayuda y pasó el resto del viaje deleitándose con el paisaje cada vez más agrario.

Por decimo quinta vez volvió a observarla con el rabillo del ojo. Aquel encuentro con la joven Kikio Tama había sido muy esperado para él y se había esmerado en su aspecto para gustarle. Intentó mantener la buena imagen que había adoptado esa mañana durante las largas y estresantes horas de trabajo del día. Logró su propósito, pero cuando la vio, sintió que tal vez la había decepcionado. Ella estaba excepcional, vestida como un auténtico ángel y tan ansiosa por verle como él por verla a ella. No encajaba para nada al lado de una chica tan prometedora pero le daba igual. Él la había visto primero y no permitiría que nadie se le adelantara. Iba a estar muy atento de ella y de la manada de hienas que se le echara encima para evitar que nadie se la robara. Kikio era demasiado valiosa para él.

Se sentía nervioso por el encuentro. No sabía muy bien qué era lo que tenía que hacer para conquistar a una mujer. Normalmente, tenía relaciones esporádicas con las mujeres. Se acostaban y al día siguiente como si nada hubiera sucedido. Alguna vez mantuvo una relación algo más larga, pero sólo había sexo, nada de citas ni romanticismos. Nunca llevó a una mujer a su casa, siempre a hoteles. A su princesa le hizo el amor sobre su propia cama debido a las circunstancias en las que se conocieron aunque también podría haberlo hecho sobre el sofá o buscar otra habitación. Lo hizo sobre su cama porque ella era diferente de las demás, lo supo desde el primer instante.

En esos días hablando por teléfono había descubierto muchas cosas sobre su personalidad. Tuvo claro desde el primer momento que era una chica dulce y atenta, pero nunca se imaginó que hasta tal punto. Lo escuchaba y lo apoyaba en todo lo que decía y siempre estaba ahí para ofrecerle su hombro. También era muy educada y terriblemente tímida. Cualquier alusión a aquella noche la ponía en alerta, pero sólo porque era un auténtica dama. Aunque también era apasionada y cuando se encendía le había demostrado lo mucho que podía liberarse de sus inhibiciones. Kikio sería la esposa perfecta, cada día lo tenía mucho más claro.

Enseñó su carnet en la entrada, cuando llegaron, y entró en el club tan rápido como le abrieron la verja del establecimiento. Le sorprendía que Kikio no fuera socia del club de campo, pero él no iba a preguntar nada por si acaso. Si a ella le gustaba, él mismo la apadrinaría y pagaría su cuota como su marido. Antes de que ella pudiera terminar de conseguir todo el papeleo que necesitaba para unirse, él ya le habría pedido su mano en matrimonio si la cosa continuaba así.

- Espero que te guste.- sonrió- Hoy es un día de fiesta aquí.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y observó fascinada el paisaje. Aquel lugar era realmente maravilloso, no le extrañaba que fuera tan exclusivo. Los jardines verdes, repletos de flores de todas las clases, organizadas para formar una bonita decoración. El campo de golf que se veía la distancia parecía el sueño de todo golfista, incluido su jefe. Justo en el lado contrario pudo divisar lo que parecían unos gigantescos establos y algunos hombres montando a caballo. El centro estaba ocupado por una mansión mucho más grande que la mansión Tama.

Inuyasha le dejó el coche al aparcacoches y la guió al interior de esa mansión. Las puertas estaban abiertas y cuando entraron parecía que se encontraran en una fiesta tal y como le había indicado. Se escuchaba la suave música que tocaba la orquesta, había largas mesas con canapés, camareros sirviendo champan y gente muy rica. En cierto modo, le recordó a la fiesta de la mansión Taisho y se sintió intimidada. Iba a ser terrible volver a afrontar algo por el estilo, pero por suerte, tenía a Inuyasha de su lado.

- ¿Kikio?

Se volvió hacia esa voz y se encontró con la mujer de la fiesta de la mansión Taisho, la que le había preguntado por su cirujano plástico. Inuyasha la miró con curiosidad, como si esperara ser presentado. ¿No la conocía? ¡Si estaba en su fiesta!

- Hola.- no sabía cómo se llamaba- ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!

Intentó parecer lo más sorprendida posible mientras buscaba alguna excusa para ahorrarse ese mal trago. La iluminación no le llegaba y el momento de asombro se estaba pasando.

- En su anterior fiesta no tuve el gusto de conocerlo señor Taisho.- la presencia de Inuyasha acababa de salvarle la vida- Soy Tsubaki, la prometida de Seiko Nobunaga.

Ella alzó su mano como si fuera una reina a la esperara de que la venerasen. Inuyasha la sostuvo entre las suyas y le dio un beso en el dorso, tal y como hacía con todas las mujeres. Ella se sintió celosa al verlos. No quería que Inuyasha besara de ninguna forma a cualquier otra mujer y menos aún a una lagarta que le estaba enviando miradas lascivas y coqueteos para nada sutiles. ¡Qué se fuera con su prometido! Inuyasha era suyo.

- Un placer volver a verte, Tsubaki.- le regaló una falsa sonrisa- Nosotros tenemos algo de prisa.

Tiró de Inuyasha haciendo como que sabía a dónde iba y no se detuvo hasta que consideró que estaba lo bastante lejos de esa lagarta roba novios.

- ¿Te sientes bien, princesa? Pareces celosa.

Él se había dado cuenta de sus celos, lo que le faltaba. Agachó la cabeza avergonzada por su comportamiento infantil y se hubiera puesto a llorar allí mismo si él no le hubiera alzado la cabeza, sujetando su mentón, y le hubiera regalado aquella apasionada mirada. Inuyasha no parecía enfadado por sus celos, ni tampoco parecía querer burlarse de ella por albergar esos sentimientos hacia él.

- Me encanta que estés celosa.- sonrió- Eso me demuestra que te importo. Además, así no me sentiré mal cada vez que me pelee por tu atención con algún otro hombre.

Inuyasha la llevó a un diván apartado en una esquina y se sentaron allí para beber y tomar algún que otro tentempié mientras charlaban sobre cosas sin importancia, triviales. Ambos se divertían en compañía del otro, no paraban de reír y se acariciaban con total naturalidad. De vez en cuando Inuyasha colocaba su mano sobre su rodilla y le daba un leve apretón, ella tomaba su brazo, él escondía la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y le daba un beso en el cuello, ella se apoyaba contra su torso. Eran pequeños gestos de cariño naturales y totalmente casuales que lograban llamar la atención de otros invitados. Los más mayores se veían venir lo que pasaba entre ellos y en seguida dejaban de prestarles atención, pero los jóvenes eran otro asunto. Los hombres codiciaban la intimidad que había entre ellos y las mujeres envidiaban al hombre que le estaba sosteniendo la mano. Para ella toda esa gente estaba loca.

Hacia las siete de la tarde sonó una campana y todos se dirigieron al exterior, en dirección a los establos. Kagome sonrió emocionada, puesto que le encantan esos animales, y no pudo contener su alegría ante Inuyasha. Él se mostró tan emocionado como ella y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros para guiarla hacia los establos. No se detuvieron hasta que alcanzaron la cuadra que Inuyasha buscaba.

- Éste es mi caballo, Fixius.

- Encantada de conocerte, Fixius.

Kagome se acercó lo máximo posible a la cuadra sin mancharse, y acarició encantada el hocico del animal. El caballo blanco parecía estar tan encantado por sus caricias como ella ya que relinchó y se arrimó a la mujer. Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír, fascinada por el gesto cariñoso, y le prometió darle una sabrosa manzana en cuanto pudiera conseguirla.

- Es un tragón, no tiene remedio.

Inuyasha le hizo un gesto para que se apartara y abrió la cuadra. Mientras él hacía eso, se fijó en que no era la única cuadra que se estaba abriendo. Otros hombres imitaban a Inuyasha y sacaban sus caballos para ensillarlos. ¿Por qué? Se apartó para dejarle espacio para maniobrar con el caballo y sostuvo las riendas cuando Inuyasha se las ofreció. Acarició la cabeza del caballo mientras que Inuyasha lo ensillaba y se ocupaba de ajustar bien las correas.

- En este día,- le explicó- es tradición montar a caballo.

Había visto como las mujeres y algunos hombres que no iban a montar se apilaban junto al enorme corral, alrededor de unas mesas de coctel. Tendría que esperar a Inuyasha allí y rezar para que nadie más se le acercara.

- Algunos hombres invitan a mujeres a montar con ellos. Esperaba que tú quisieras montar conmigo.

Eso sonaba mucho mejor que el otro plan, pero tenía muchas pegas.

- Yo… No sé montar a caballo…

Kikio sí que sabía, pero una mentira como aquella era demasiado arriesgada para su vida si lo hacía mal.

- Tenía pensado que montásemos juntos. Tú no tendrás que hacer nada.

Había otra única pega.

- No sé si mi ropa será adecuada…

Él la miró y le lanzó una mirada abrasadora de pies a cabeza, que le hizo dar un paso atrás atemorizada y a la vez deseosa de que hiciera aquello que estaba pensando.

- No tienes que sentarte a horcajadas, puedes sentarte de lado.- sonrió- Aún así, no insistiré más. Está claro que no te gusta demasiado la idea.

¡Sí que le gustaba la idea! Quería montar a caballo y además, quería montar con él.

- Insísteme, por favor.

Él se lo tomó como si fuera una orden y enumeró una larga lista de razones por las que debía montar a caballo con él. Cada una era más convincente que la anterior y su voz se tornaba ronca y sensual cuanto más se acercaba a ella. Cuando sus cuerpos se rozaban, dejó de hablar, la miró como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso y se inclinó para besarla. El caballo ocultaba su beso ante los otros hombres y tan rápido como terminó sintió las manos en su cintura y fue alzada sobre la grupa del caballo. Inuyasha se montón de un salto detrás de ella y la ayudó a acomodarse antes de ponerse en marcha. Se sujetó a sus antebrazos y disfrutó del paseo como una niña pequeña. Nunca había montado a caballo y la experiencia estaba resultando ser mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba. Todo se veía diferente desde allí arriba y la majestuosidad y elegancia de ese animal le fascinaban.

Inuyasha no podía creerse lo afortunado que era al estar cabalgando con Kikio sentada en su regazo. Cualquier otra de esas estiradas mujeres le habría rechazado alegando que su vestuario se estropearía, que su cabello se despeinaría, etc. Kikio parecía estar deseando cabalgar junto a él y se le notaba en la expresión que lo estaba disfrutando. Le gustaba tanto la naturalidad que emanaba de ella que él mismo no podía evitar olvidarse del trabajo y de toda esa gente falsa que les rodeaba para comportarse tal y como era. Además, ella estaba preciosa y se apretaba contra su cuerpo de una forma sensual y casi provocativa. Lo dejaba en un "casi" porque sabía que ella en realidad no le estaba prestando más atención que a su caballo en ese momento. No le importaba. Prefería que disfrutara del paseo y se divirtiera. Más tarde, tendrían tiempo para ellos si así lo deseaba.

El paseo terminó antes de lo que a Kagome le hubiera gustado e hizo un mohín suplicando volver a montar, pero Inuyasha alegó que no quería que se agotara. Le prometió que volverían a montar juntos y ella no pudo menos que asentir emocionada con la cabeza. Consiguió una manzana para Fixius y se la dio cuando lo metieron en la cuadra. El caballo se la comió de un mordisco y por poco se come también su mano. Después de eso, se dirigieron hacia el coctel y tomó en sus manos la copa de champan que Inuyasha le ofrecía.

Su conversación fue similar a la que mantuvieron dentro del club. Volvieron los gestos cariñosos, las palabras sencillas, los cumplidos… Todo marchaba a la perfección hasta que una invitada chocó contra ella y vertió toda su copa de champan sobre su ropa. El estupendo traje de Kikio había sido manchado con el líquido dorado y tendría que llevarlo a la tintorería como mínimo para limpiar el delicado tejido.

- Lo siento, querida.- se disculpó la mujer- No te había visto... Como eres tan pequeña.

En un caso normal hubiera asentido con la cabeza e incluso hubiera hecho alguna broma respecto a su estatura, pero cuando miró a la cara a esa mujer, supo que no solo fue a propósito, sino que además pretendía humillarla lo máximo posible. Los invitados miraban a la espera de ver qué ocurría, pero ella se comportaría como una dama y no buscaría pelea. Lo haría por Kikio, por Inuyasha y por ella misma.

- No se preocupe.- quiso aparentar que no le daba importancia- Un día en la tintorería lo arreglará todo.

La rubia de bote tuvo la poca vergüenza de sonreír como si se sintiera superior. Si hubiera sido otra mujer podría haberse sentido inferior de verdad pero no de ésa. Aquella mujer era alta y delgada, pero sus uñas eran postizas, sus pechos operados, sus labios con colágeno, el color verdoso de sus ojos le parecía tan falso que probablemente fueran lentillas y se le veían las raíces del pelo. No podía sentirse inferior frente a una mujer tan falsa.

- Creo que le debe una disculpa a la señorita Tama.- intervino por fin Inuyasha.

- ¿Tama? ¿Kikio Tama?- la miró sorprendida- Creí que era más alta y con más clase.

La mujer agarró una copa de una de las bandejas que cargaban los camareros como si no le importara en lo más mínimo haber vuelto a insultarla públicamente.

- Ese comentario ha estado totalmente fuera de lugar.- volvió a intervenir Inuyasha- Discúlpese con la señorita antes de que me enfade de verdad.

- No seas tan protector, querido.- dio un largo sorbo a su champan- Todos sabemos que es otra de tus conquistas.

Ella lo tuteaba y eso le dejó las cosas claras. A esa mujer, fuera cual fuera su nombre, le gustaba Inuyasha o le interesaba algo de él y por ello, ella acababa de convertirse en su rival. ¡Qué difícil era ser rica! Toda una vida deseando tener dinero y por fin se daba cuenta lo asfixiante que resultaba poseerlo.

- Insisto en que se disculpe.- él no la tuteaba.

- Ya me he disculpado, querido.- sonrió- No veo necesario repetirlo a no ser que esté sorda además de muda.

Inuyasha iba a reventar, lo veía en su semblante: fruncía el ceño, apretaba los dientes y una vena se le estaba hinchando en el cuello. Tenía que intervenir.

- Inuyasha, cielo.- recalcó bien sus palabras para fastidio de la rubia de bote y su propio deleite- Necesito cambiarme de ropa. Vámonos a casa, por favor.

Con eso último estaba dando a entender que Inuyasha y ella podían estar viviendo juntos y le daba igual. Agarró su mano y tiró de él hasta que cedió y se dejó arrastrar. Él pidió su coche en la entrada y volvió junto a ella.

- ¿Por qué has querido que nos marchemos?

- Mi ropa está sucia…- mustió.

- Ahora dime la verdadera razón.- insistió- Esa mujer te ha humillado.

Kikio se merecía una satisfacción por lo que la estúpida de Misaki había dicho y hecho. Toda esa gente se estaría riendo de ella en ese momento por marcharse, por dejarse intimidar y él ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de intentar arreglar las cosas. Haría pagar a esa mujerzuela por sus palabras costara lo que costase. No se esperaba que ninguna de esas lagartas le montara una escena de celos en público.

- No quería armar un escándalo. Tú parecías enfadado…

- ¡Y sigo enfadado!- exclamó- No me gusta que te insulten.

- A mí tampoco pero no merece la pena que nos peleemos con nadie. No quisiera aparecer en la portada de una revista del corazón mañana a primera hora y sé que tú tampoco.

Kikio sí que era una mujer hecha y derecha. No se estaba equivocando con ella, algo en lo más profundo de su ser se lo gritaba.

- Déjame compensarte entonces.- sugirió- Mañana en otro sitio.

- ¿Me está proponiendo otra cita señor Taisho?- sonrió con picardía.

- Todas las que desees, princesa.

Continuará…


	4. Corazón

**Capítulo 4: Corazón**

Llevaba dos semanas saliendo con Inuyasha. Él la llevaba a restaurantes muy caros a cenar, a cafeterías de grandes hoteles a merendar, a las inauguraciones de galerías y museos e incluso la llevó un día a visitar su lugar de trabajo. Poseía un par de enormes edificios que ella había visto millones de veces y nunca supo a quien pertenecían. Todos sus empleados trabajaban allí y él ocupaba el último piso entero del edificio principal. Todo ese piso había sido diseñado en base a crear un único y enorme despacho en el que trabajaba él solo. La única persona con acceso a ese piso era Inuyasha gracias a una llave que solo él y el portero poseían. Nadie podía entrar si él no lo deseaba. Ella sí que entró y estuvieron tomando un poco de vino en el sofá mientras que él le hablaba de su negocio.

Kagome se sentía flotar sobre una nube cada vez que estaba con él y ya casi había olvidado todo el asunto del dichoso engaño para concentrarse únicamente en su relación. La mentira salía sola de sus labios cuando alguien más aparecía y ella empezaba a asumirla y a disfrutar de todo lo que Inuyasha le ofrecía.

Se coló un fino jersey rosa palo por la cabeza y se miró en el espejo. Los vaqueros se ajustaban a sus piernas y le quedaban estupendamente con las botas marrones hasta las rodillas con un forro de pelo. El día había salido nublado y le daba miedo que llegara a llover incluso. Preparó bien su bolso para cualquier imprevisto y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su apartamento. Era sábado, no había quedado con Inuyasha y hacía mucho tiempo que no se pasaba por el centro para hacerles una visita a los niños.

….

Inuyasha no se podía creer su suerte mientras conducía hacia la mansión Tama. Era sábado, un magnífico sábado y no había quedado con Kikio porque un importante empresario alemán había concertado una cita con él ese día. A última hora, el secretario de dicho empresario le llamó para decirle que su jefe había caído gravemente enfermo y estaba ingresado en el hospital. No es que se alegrara de la desgracia del pobre hombre, pero a él le venía de perlas para salir con Kikio. La llevaría a comer a algún restaurante y para la tarde tenía unas entradas para ir a la ópera. Seguro que a ella le encantaría la idea, le dijo que le gustaba mucho la ópera.

Se identificó en la entrada y pisó el acelerador en cuanto le abrieron la verja. Aparcó en el camino de entrada y se dirigió con una sonrisa hacia la entrada de la mansión. El mismo mayordomo que en la anterior ocasión lo atendió, le dejó pasar, pero no le permitió subir a la habitación de Kikio, Lo tuvo esperando en la entrada hasta que volvió a aparecer acompañado del señor Tama. Debió suponer que el padre de Kikio querría hablar con él en sus visitas. Por algo Kikio prefería quedar lejos de su alcance.

- ¡Qué gusto volver a verlo Inuyasha!- le dio la mano- ¿Viene a ver a Kikio?

- Había pensado en invitarla a comer y a la ópera si usted no tiene ningún inconveniente.

- ¡Maravilloso!- exclamó- Claro que puede llevarla, seguro que a ella le encanta la idea.

Después de esa frase se hizo un incómodo silencio entre los dos. Ninguno tenía nada que decirle al otro e incluso el mayordomo los observaba como si se sintiera igual de incómodo que ellos. Fue el padre de Kikio el que rompió el hielo.

- ¿Por qué no va usted mismo a verla?- sugirió- Está en su habitación, ya sabe el camino.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y le dio otro apretón de manos antes de subir las escaleras en busca de Kikio. Su padre parecía encantado con la idea de que saliera con su hija y no era para menos. Cualquier padre estaría encantado de ver a su hija con él o por lo menos eso era lo que decían todas las revistas del corazón. Además, estaba seguro de que no tardaría en proponerle algún negocio y no se interpondría de ninguna forma entre él y Kikio.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación y respiró hondo antes de darle tres suaves golpes a la puerta.

- Adelante.- se escuchó desde dentro.

Inuyasha no lo dudó ni un instante y entró en la habitación de Kikio. A primera vista parecía vacía, pero entonces, vio una figura femenina agachada junto a lo que parecía el tocador, recogiendo algo. La mujer se irguió y entonces supo que ésa no era Kikio. No llevaba tacones y se la veía demasiado alta para ser ella. Estaba demasiado delgada para su gusto, sin curvas. Además, su cabello era negro, sin la tonalidad azabache de Kikio y liso.

- ¿Quién es usted?

Kikio dejó de pelearse con las perlas que se habían desasido de su collar favorito y se giró extrañada al escuchar que alguien le preguntaba eso. Estaba en su casa, en su habitación y había ido a visitarla a ella. ¿Por qué demonios le preguntaba quién era? Cuando se giró lo supo y se le volvieron a caer todas las perlas al suelo. Miró horrorizada la bella figura de Inuyasha Taisho, el soltero de oro y quiso tirarse de los pelos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él allí? Kagome no trabajaba, estaba en su casa, era su día festivo. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Inuyasha miró las perlas en el suelo, las mismas perlas que había visto en el cuello de Kikio y luego a la mujer que parecía a punto de gritar de miedo. ¿Sería una ladrona? ¿Estaba robando a su querida Kikio?

- Yo… Me llamo Kagome.- la mejor opción era tomar la identidad de su amiga- Soy la criada personal de la señorita Kikio,- hizo una torpe reverencia- estaba intentando arreglar su collar favorito, señor.

Él la miró sin terminar de creer sus palabras y con la promesa de que antes de marcharse preguntaría si eran ciertas sus palabras.

- ¿Se encuentra por aquí la señorita Kikio?- pregunto.

- Ha salido, señor.

¿Kikio había salido y su padre no lo sabía? Eso sí que era extraño o tal vez no. Su empeño en ocultar su relación de su padre, dejaba muy claro que el señor Tama debía ser un auténtico entrometido. A lo mejor había salido con unas amigas o a dar una vuelta para no aburrirse sin él. No podía haber salido con otro hombre, eso nunca.

- ¿Sabe a dónde ha ido?- insistió.

- ¿Puedo preguntarle su nombre, señor?- intentó ganar tiempo mientras pensaba en la respuesta- No quisiera que la señorita Kikio se enojara conmigo por darle información a personas que ella podría considerar ingratas.

- Inuyasha Taisho.

Kikio se mordió el labio frustrada y empezó a buscar la respuesta en su cerebro. No podía mandarlo al apartamento de Kagome porque descubriría todo si así lo hacía pero, ¿dónde más podría estar Kagome en un sábado? Aunque claro, él también podría llamarla por teléfono, pero no lo haría porque estaba parado ante ella a la espera de que le diera una respuesta. ¿A qué sitios iba Kagome? Al supermercado, al centro comercial, al Starbucks, al Hard Rock, a la playa a pasear, al centro de acogida para niños huérfanos… ¡Los niños huérfanos! Le escuchó comentar que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ir, seguro que había aprovechado el sábado para hacerles una visita. Se lo diría a Inuyasha y así de paso le enseñaría otra de las mejores facetas de Kagome. Lo necesitaban bien enamorado de ella para que la perdonara por el engaño.

- Puede que esté en un centro de acogida para niños.- sugirió- La señorita Kikio es una persona muy bondadosa y le encanta ir a jugar con los niños huérfanos. Ella es muy solidaria.

- ¿Dónde está ese centro de acogida?

Kikio sonrió para sus adentros y le dio la dirección ya que en una ocasión la había acompañado. Aquellos niños le ablandaron bastante el corazón y le hicieron darse cuenta de lo afortunada que en verdad era. Aunque no había vuelto a ir donaba mucho dinero para que tuvieran unas mejores instalaciones.

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero se detuvo en la puerta y se giró para volver a mirarla.

- ¿Por qué no lleva uniforme?

Kikio se miró el vestido sencillo de playa que por suerte había escogido para estar en casa e improvisó una rápida respuesta.

- Es sábado y bueno… La señorita Kikio insiste en que no lo use los sábados.

Observó aliviada como el soltero de oro se marchaba de su habitación y se dejó caer en la silla de su tocador con el corazón en la mano. Si se hubiera descuidado un solo momento, ese hombre habría descubierto toda la verdad. Nunca imaginaron que se presentaría de improvisto en la mansión, como lo hizo la primera vez. Tendrían que ser más cuidadosas en adelante.

Inuyasha bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la entrada, pero al ver al mayordomo cambió de opinión, y lo llamó. Tenía que aclarar una cosa primero.

- ¿La señorita Kikio tiene una criada personal?

- Sí, señor.- asintió- Se llama Kagome. Es la única hija de unos antiguos empleados. Una chica ejemplar y muy leal.- sonrió- ¿Lo pregunta por algo en particular?

- No… Yo… Es que acabo de conocerla y tenía curiosidad.

Se dio media vuelta y se marchó sin percatarse de la mirada de pura sorpresa que le dirigía el mayordomo. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se metió en el coche y entonces miró las escaleras. Juraría que Kagome no tenía que ir a trabajar ese día.

…

- Un, dos, tres… ¡Al escondite inglés!

Se giró sin apartar su cuerpo de la pared y miró a los niños. Cinco de ellos estaban casi al inicio del juego, otro tres se encontraban hacia la mitad y siete a unos pocos pasos de ella. En uno o dos turnos la alcanzarían. Sin embargo, tendría que enviar a unos cuantos atrás puesto que no se mantenían quietos en el sitio.

- Meiko, Koji y Yoli,- los nombró- os habéis movido.

Los tres gimieron angustiados ya que estaban tan cerca de la meta y se echaron atrás junto a los demás niños. Kagome se quedó unos minutos observando a los que se encontraban en el medio y a los que casi la alcanzaban. Intentó ponerlos nerviosos y alguno de ellos estuvo a punto de moverse por el momento de tensión, pero todos supieron mantenerse firmes y aguantaron como leones. Ella sonrió y volvió a girar.

- Un, dos, tres… ¡Al escondite inglés!

Inuyasha los miró jugar de lejos. Nada más llegar preguntó por Kikio Tama y todo el mundo le señaló encantado las nuevas instalaciones que habían podido obtener gracias a sus donativos. Los empleados y los niños parecían muy agradecidos por su ayuda económica y él no podía sentirse más orgulloso de ella. Una mujer solidaria que se preocupaba por los menos desfavorecidos, sobre todo los niños. Se decidió a recorrer el centro él solo en busca de la joven. Cuando pensaba que no iba a encontrarla, que ella no estaba allí, escuchó voces en el jardín y las siguió. La escena lo dejó sin habla: Kikio contra una pared contaba mientras los niños se movían a su espalda. ¡Estaban jugando! Supo en ese instante que Kikio sería una gran madre y no pudo parar de imaginarla con un par de hijos suyos. Todo iba tan rápido.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y observó como ella volvía a contar. Los niños la alcanzaron en ese turno, uno de ellos en particular y ella se rió encantada a pesar de haber perdido. Estrechó entre sus brazos al niño que había resultado ganador y lo alzó con ella para darle un montón de besos. El niño se sonrojó y no era para menos cuando una mujer tan bella le llenaba la cara de besos. Entonces, los niños empezaron a rodearla, a abrazarse a sus piernas y terminaron cayendo todos en el suelo. Kikio no se quejó por el golpe y empezó a reír con ellos mientras jugaban a hacerse cosquillas. Él estaba conmovido.

- Kagome, ¿quién es ese señor?

Kagome dejó de reír al escuchar a Kathy y siguió la dirección que ella señalaba. En cuanto vio que le miraba, Inuyasha levantó una mano y la saludó. ¿Cómo sabía que ella estaba allí? ¿Cómo la había encontrado? Además, no estaba vestida adecuadamente para que él la viera, se daría cuenta de que no era rica, de que no era Kikio. ¡Y los niños! Todos los niños la llamaban Kagome, la conocían por su verdadero nombre. Si él se acercaba, todo sería un desastre.

Inuyasha empezaba a avanzar hacia ella. Tenía que hacer algo y que fuera rápido y efectivo. Una idea le vino a la cabeza y apiló a todos los niños para proponer el juego.

- Niños, escuchadme atentamente.- les dijo en voz bajita- Ese hombre y yo estamos jugando a un juego. En el juego él me llama siempre Kikio, como mi mejor amiga.

Los niños asintieron mientras la escuchaban atentamente.

- Para que ganemos el juego vosotros también tenéis que llamarme Kikio en su presencia.

- ¿Y qué nos darán si ganamos?- preguntó Koji.

- Un montón de gominolas.

No le costaría nada conseguir unas cuantas gominolas para los niños y ella lo haría de todas las formas, pero eso los niños no lo sabían. Se levantó de la hierba y se limpió los restos de tierra de los vaqueros. Ya que su aspecto no tenía arreglo, se ocuparía de que Inuyasha no la descubriera. Odiaba tener que utilizar a los niños.

- ¡Qué sorpresa!- exclamó cuando lo tuvo al alcance de su mano-Pensé que tenías una importante reunión de negocios.

- El alemán está enfermo y la ha suspendido.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y lo esquivó cuando trató de darle un beso. Él compuso una expresión entre extrañada y dolida, pero ella le hizo un ademán para que mirara a los niños y se disculpó con la mirada. No pensaba besarlo en presencia de tantos niños. Él lo entendió y asintió con la cabeza para que supiera que estaba perdonada y que le debía un beso.

- Niños, este hombre es Inuyasha,- lo señaló- ¿por qué no le saludáis?

Los niños, uno por uno, se fueron acercando a Inuyasha para saludarlo. Él se portó tan bien con todos ellos que unas lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. A los niños les dio la mano como si fueran hombres y escuchó encantado sus comentarios sobre deportes. A las niñas les besó el dorso de la mano y las elogió a cada una de ellas por su belleza. Cuando terminó con todos los niños, estaban fascinados por él y le suplicaban que jugara con ellos. No hubiera hecho falta todo ese despliegue de galantería para que los niños quisieran jugar con él, pero al hacerlo, se había ganado mucho más que una invitación a jugar. Esos niños huérfanos necesitaban saber que eran valorados, que se les trataba como iguales e Inuyasha había sabido tratar con cada uno de ellos.

Inuyasha sonrió ante la alegría que mostraban todos esos niños y no pudo menos que entender que su adorada Kikio amara aquel sitio. Él mismo haría un buen donativo para que se mejoraran más todavía las instalaciones y se estaba planteando seriamente el hacerles alguna visitilla cuando tuviera tiempo libre. Podía ir con Kikio, los dos juntos. El plan era mucho más que perfecto.

- Creo que si no juego con ellos, perderé su confianza.

- Tengo que avisarte de que se manchara tu traje.- le advirtió- E estos niños les encanta revolcarse sobre la tierra.

- Ahora entiendo porque has traído esa ropa tan austera.- se quitó la americana- Tus bonitos trajes podrían estropearse.

Se dio media vuelta para ocultarle el dolor que le habían causado esas palabras. Si supiera que esa ropa tan austera, tan simple y tan barata que ella llevaba era lo máximo que podía permitirse, ¿qué pensaría de ella? Había dejado bien claro que no le gustaba su ropa, que la consideraba de bajo nivel y esa afirmación no podría hacerle más daño. Aunque la culpa era suya por jugar a ser otra persona, a vestirse con la ropa de otra, a comportarse como alguien que no era ella…

- ¿A qué queréis jugar, niños?- preguntó Inuyasha.

- ¡Al escondite!- exclamó uno.

- ¡Al pilla pilla!- exclamó otro.

- ¡A polis y cacos!

Tomar una decisión era difícil por lo que Inuyasha propuso llevarlo a votación. Al terminar las votaciones, fue el juego del escondite el que ganó, y procedieron a hacer un sorteo para ver quien se la quedaba. Le tocó a Makoto y empezó a contar hasta cien lo mejor que pudo contra el tronco de un árbol. Inuyasha agarró su mano, y como si fueran niños, la arrastró con él hacia unos árboles para esconderse. No podía parar de reír y de juguetear intentando desasirse cuando lo único que deseaba era que no la soltara. Inuyasha consiguió ponerla de espaldas contra el árbol y se apretó contra ella a la vez que sus labios descendían sobre los suyos.

Se besaron incansablemente durante varios minutos hasta que el sonido de unas risas demasiado cerca de ellos les hicieron entrar en razón. Estaban rodeados por todos los niños que los miraban con una sonrisa en la cara. Los niños los piropeaban y les cantaban canciones infantiles para avergonzarlos y las niñas se sonrojaban y murmuraban entre ellas.

- ¡Esto es como volver al colegio!- exclamó Inuyasha.

- Pues espera a que sea la hora de comer.

Continuaron jugando durante el resto de la mañana. Inuyasha era tan incansable como los niños y jugaba una y otra vez sin perder la sonrisa de la cara mientras que ella tuvo que detenerse para descansar unos minutos en más de una ocasión. Jugaron interminables veces al escondite y al pilla pilla. Inuyasha siempre iba a por ella y las niñas se reían mirándolos porque era más que obvio lo que había entre ellos. Poco antes de la hora de comer, jugaron un partido de fútbol. Inuyasha con todos los chicos contra Kagome y todas las chicas. Nunca imaginó que Inuyasha jugaría tan bien al fútbol por lo que decidió no ponérselo nada fácil. Aún así, evitaba tener demasiado tiempo el balón porque quería que todos los niños tuvieran la oportunidad de jugar. Inuyasha debió entender el mensaje puesto que él tampoco lo mantenía demasiado. Sólo lo buscaba cuando ella lo tenía y ella hacía lo mismo. El resto del tiempo gritaban a sus compañeros de equipo para decirles qué tenían que hacer. Inuyasha se aprendió los nombres de todos los niños en esa mañana.

A penas habían terminado de jugar cuando sonó la campana que indicaba que era la hora de comer. Estaba sudada, sucia y cansada pero feliz porque Inuyasha había logrado que el día fuera mejor aún para los niños. Ella lo llevó de la mano hacia el comedor y le indicó que se sentara junto a ella, entre los niños. A ella no le gustaba sentarse en la zona de los monitores, prefería sentarse con los niños y además, estaba el pequeño inconveniente de su nombre. A los monitores no podía decirles lo mismo que a los niños.

La cocinera les sirvió unos espaguetis a la boloñesa para comer. Sirvió en grandes proporciones para todos y ellos lo agradecieron. Estaban realmente agotados por el ejercicio y necesitaban energía. Sin embargo, Kagome se encontró observando a Inuyasha mientras comía y preguntándose si sería de su gusto. ¡Cómo iba a serlo! Él comía cosas mil veces mejores todos los días. Debía de estar pensando que estaba loca por querer comer allí. Suspiró frustrada por los rumbos tan extraños que tomaba en ocasiones su mente y empezó a juguetear con la comida del plato como si fuera una niña sin apetito. De repente, se le había quitado toda el hambre.

- ¿Por qué no comes?- le preguntó Inuyasha- Está muy bueno.

- ¿De verdad te gusta?- preguntó francamente sorprendida.

- ¿Y por qué no iba a gustarme?- se limpió con la servilleta los labios manchados de tomate- Me gustan los espaguetis y me gusta la salsa boloñesa. Además, la cocinera es excepcional. Tengo que felicitarla después.

Kagome no daba crédito a sus oídos mientras lo escuchaba. Había vuelto a subestimar a Inuyasha respecto a sus gustos. Él no era como los demás ricos.

- Igual a ti no te gusta mucho, ¿no? – continuó- Seguro que tomas cosas más ligeras y con menos calorías.

Pero él pensaba que ella era como las otras chicas ricas. Sacudió la cabeza y enrolló una buena cantidad de espaguetis con su tenedor para empezar a comer. Le demostraría que ella no era una de esas rubias tontas que pasaban el día en el gimnasio, alimentándose única y exclusivamente a base de lechuga.

- ¿Cómo es que has venido a buscarme?- le preguntó mientras hacía una pausa para beber agua- Tendrías algo planeado, ¿no?

- Sí, iba a proponerte ir a un restaurante y a la ópera, pero me pareció más divertido y más importante lo que tú estabas haciendo.

El plan de restaurante ya era imposible, pero el de la ópera sonaba realmente bien. A ella le encantaba la ópera y sólo había podido verla por televisión y escucharle en CD. Le encantaría ir a ver la ópera.

- ¿Y aún podemos ir a la ópera?- preguntó- Me gusta mucho…

- Claro que sí.- sonrió- Tengo las entradas,- rebuscó en su americana hasta dar con un sobre que le entregó- es a las siete.

Kagome se limpió las manos con la servilleta y abrió el sobre impaciente por ver aquellas magníficas entradas. Dos entradas de color marfil con las letras doradas en relieve. Hasta las entradas detonaban el lujo que era poder asistir a la ópera y sobre todo a esa ópera. Era la última actuación de la obra de la "Flauta mágica" en su ciudad. Las voces que interpretaban en esa obra eran de las mejores del mundo y la obra era sencillamente sensacional. No podían desperdiciar esas entradas y les daba tiempo de sobra.

- Adoro esta obra,- sonrió- ¿cómo lo has sabido?

- La verdad es que no lo sabía, me dejé llevar por mi instinto.

Le encantaba verla tan feliz. Compró esas entradas para la ópera en un impulso al recordar lo contenta que se sentía cuando hablaba de la ópera y de cualquier cosa relacionada con la música en general. Al ver su expresión cuando se lo comunicó supo que no se había equivocado, pero cuando ella leyó el título de la obra parecía realmente fascinada. ¿Tanto le gustaba? Le sorprendía que no hubiera ido a verla ya de ser así. Tenía dinero de sobra para poder acudir a todas las actuaciones de la compañía en esa ciudad y en las demás. Bueno, eso daba igual. Mejor para él si podía compartir con ella ese momento. Además, esa mañana tan fantástica que habían pasado, mejoraba el plan y mucho. Se había divertido de lo lindo jugando con los niños y con Kikio. Nunca imaginó que una chica de alta clase se mancharía las manos y la ropa de esa forma para hacer felices a unos niños.

Se hizo a un lado cuando le cambiaron un plato por una enorme hamburguesa y no pudo menos que pensar en su físico. Tendría que hacer unas cincuenta flexiones de más para bajar toda esa grasa, aunque el ejercicio de esa mañana lo compensaba todo. Agarró su hamburguesa y se la comió con apetito. Estaba tan buena como el primer plato y los niños se la comían con la misma ansia que él. ¿Cómo unas criaturas tan pequeñas podían meterse toda esa comida entre pecho y espalda? Miró a Kikio y la vio comiéndose la enorme hamburguesa con cuchillo y tenedor. Ella no parecía contenta ante la perspectiva de tener que cogerla con las manos y no le extrañaba, estaba grasienta.

- Kagome, ¿me ayudas a atarme los cordones?

Kagome se atragantó con el pedazo de hamburguesa que estaba masticando y empezó a toser con una mano en la boca para no escupir la comida. Inuyasha le dio unas suaves palmadas en la espalda y le ofreció un vaso de agua. Ella lo aceptó y miró a la niña sin saber qué hacer. La culpa no la tenía Kate, sino que ella.

- Claro que te ayudo Kate.- se levantó de su asiento y se arrodilló frente a ella- Pero… ¿Por qué no dices bien mi nombre?- le pidió- Ese nombre que dijimos antes…

La niña la miró sin comprender al principio, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que seguían jugando y miró a Inuyasha fijamente. Éste se extrañó por el comportamiento de la niña y no pudo menos que devolverle la mirada expectante. ¿Qué le pasaba de repente a esa niña? ¿Y por qué la llamó Kagome? Todo aquello era muy extraño y el comportamiento de la niña no lo ayudaba a sentirse mejor.

- Se llama Kikio, ¿sabes?- la niña se comportaba como si la estuviera presentando- Kikio,- repitió- no tiene ningún otro nombre.

Kagome agachó la cabeza desesperada mientras que Inuyasha miraba a la niña como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Kate, en cambio, sonrió y se volvió hacia su hamburguesa para devorarle con auténtica hambre. Kagome aprovechó para sentarse en su lugar entre Kate e Inuyasha, pero no continuó comiendo. Se quedó sentada, firme como una estaca, mirando al frente y sin querer escuchar una sola palabra. Si Inuyasha no había descubierto el pastel con eso, la virgen se le había aparecido. En el caso contrario, ya podía empezar a correr.

- ¿Sabes? Es curioso, pero nunca había escuchado el nombre de Kagome hasta hoy.- le dijo- Primero en tu casa cuando he ido a recogerte y ahora lo escucho aquí…

- ¿Has ido a casa a recogerme?

¡Por eso había conseguido localizarla! Inuyasha había aparecido en un lugar del que ella nunca le había hablado en el momento indicado, no podía ser pura coincidencia. Alguien le tendría que haber dicho que allí podría localizarla y ella ni se había preocupado de averiguarlo. Estaba tan emocionada y tan feliz por tenerlo cerca que se había olvidado una vez más de todo el maldito engaño. Inuyasha había estado en la mansión Tama, seguro que había hablado con el señor Tama y alguien de allí le dijo donde encontrarla. ¿Sabría alguien más de su engaño?

- Sí pero no estabas,- recalcó lo obvio- me encontré con tu criada personal, Kagome.

¡Kagome! Seguro que había subido a la habitación de Kikio y se había encontrado con la mismísima. Ella habría improvisado una mentira para salvarse. Le pidió que le contara con pelos y señales lo sucedido y cuando terminó estuvo completamente segura de lo que Kikio había organizado para librarse. Su mejor amiga había demostrado, una vez más, tener una impresionante habilidad para salvarse de los problemas.

- Kagome… Me gusta ese nombre- le dijo- No es que no me guste el tuyo,- quiso disculparse- es que… No sé. A ella le vi cara de Kikio y a ti te veo más cara de Kagome…

¡Qué tierno! Si supiera lo acertadas que eran sus suposiciones y lo encantada que estaba ella de oírle decir esas cosas. Sin embargo, su deber era hacerse la ofendida o quedaría como una idiota.

- ¡No digas tonterías!- exclamó- Yo soy Kikio,- se atragantaba cada vez que decía eso- me resulta ofensivo que me compares con…

- Discúlpame, tienes razón.- agarró su mano y la besó- Nunca más volveré a compararte con una vulgar criada.

Desearía haberse callado para no escuchar semejantes palabras de sus labios. De repente, le vino el orgullo como una patada en la cara y sintió la necesidad imperiosa de defenderse. Una cosa era querer aparentar que era Kikio para que no la descubriera y otra muy diferente llegar a un punto en el que tuviera que escuchar como la insultaba. Estaba muy claro que él no se fijaría en una simple criada.

- Tampoco tienes que insultarla… - musitó- Es mi amiga…

- Yo… Lo siento. Por tus palabras pensé… - se peinó el pelo hacia atrás frustrado- Hoy no estoy resultando demasiado cortés, ¿no?

Kagome se encogió de hombros y agarró su cuchillo y su tenedor para continuar comiendo. No quería seguir hablando del tema, seguir escuchando insultos hacia su persona, ni seguir simulando que era otra persona. Ella era la criada a la que Inuyasha había insultado, ella era Kagome Higurashi. Era una sucia impostora y se merecía lo que acababa de sucederle.

Inuyasha continuó comiendo sin dejar de mirarla. Kikio se había enfadado con él, era más que obvio para cualquiera que la mirase. Estaba enfadada, estaba triste y su poca predisposición se estaba contagiando a los niños que la miraban con ansiedad. Él era el culpable de todo. No solía insultar a las criadas, ni a nadie. Su trabajo era tan digno como cualquier otro, pero ella habló de tal forma que pensó que le ofendería que dijera lo que pensaba. Quiso insultar ese oficio porque le pareció que era eso lo que pensaba, pero se había equivocado de cabo a rabo. Ojala Kikio lo perdonase y ojala también lo perdonase por decir la estupidez de los nombres.

Terminó su hamburguesa de un último bocado y se limpió la boca mientras observaba discutir a unos niños en la mesa de al lado. Se estaban hablando a gritos y las monitoras trataban de detenerlos, pero la pelea era inminente. Lo supo cuando uno agarró su hamburguesa y se la tiró al otro. La guerra de comida acababa de comenzar. Agarró a Kikio y tiró de ella para arrastrarla bajo la mesa en cuanto volaron los primeros platos de comida. En menos de un minuto, el comedor se convirtió en un auténtico campo de batalla. Kikio se aferraba a su camisa mientras la comida caía en el suelo, a su alrededor. Se escuchaban los gritos de las monitoras intentando detener a los niños y bajo algunas mesas también se habían metido las niñas más tímidas.

- ¿Esto suele ocurrir?

- Muy a menudo, la verdad.- le contestó Kagome con una sonrisa.

Kagome encontró la forma de romper el hielo de repente. Se había formado una tensión entre ellos desde esa pequeña discusión y los niños le habían dado la respuesta para terminar con ello. Se merecía lo que le había pasado por mentirosa, pero se concedería el placer de una pequeña venganza contra el hombre. Sacó la mano de la mesa y buscó con ella su plato. Por suerte, no lo habían tocado así que pudo agarrar su hamburguesa. Antes de que Inuyasha supiera lo que iba a hacer, se la estampó en la cara y se rió de él.

- Me parece que con esto estamos en paz señor Taisho.

Inuyasha se apartó la carne de la cara y le lanzó una pícara sonrisa antes de lanzarse sobre ella, dispuesto a devolverle el favor.

Continuará…


	5. Pasión

**Me voy a ir de vacaciones así que no volveré a publicar hasta después de semana santa. ¡Disfrutad de las vacaciones!**

**Capítulo 5: Pasión**

- Este traje te queda estupendamente.- le aseguró- ¡Pareces una modelo!

- Creo que exageras…

- No exagero ni un poquito.- sonrió- Voy a tener que pedirte que te lo quedes porque después de ver lo bien que te queda a ti, no creo que sea capaz de volver a usarlo.

Kagome le sonrió a su amiga por sus halagos y se miró en el espejo una vez más. Había quedado con Inuyasha para ir a tomar café en el centro. Como de costumbre, la recogería a la vuelta de la esquina, pero ya llevaba cinco minutos de retraso. Inuyasha debía estar impacientándose. La culpa era de Kikio porque la tuvo cambiándose de ropa hasta que estuvo por completo satisfecha con su atuendo. Ella se sentía muy atrevida con esa ropa. Las sandalias de tacón de Loewe eran sus favoritas, realmente espectaculares. El traje color crema de Twin- Set era otra maravilla, pero tan terriblemente corto y ajustado. La mini falda dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, la americana se ajustaba a cada curva y tenía un escote tremendo. Bajo la americana no llevaba nada, ni siquiera un sujetador y se notaba.

- No me siento cómoda saliendo a la calle sin sujetador, Kikio.

- ¡Tonterías!- le restó importancia- A tu hombre le encantará.

- También se pondrá celoso como otro hombre me mire y con esto,- se señaló su pecho realzado- ocurrirá.

- No te agobies tanto.- tiró de ella hacia el tocador- Los hombres piensan con el pene, no con el cerebro.

Kagome lanzó una exclamación ahogada por sus palabras y se dejó sentar frente al tocador. Se puso unos de los relojes de Guess de Kikio con unos pendientes a juego y cerró los ojos cuando su amiga empezó a repartir espuma para domar sus rebeldes rizos. En pocos minutos, su cabello había recuperado el volumen que tenía ese mismo día por la mañana y caía suavemente sobre sus hombros.

- Debería ponerme una camisa debajo o un sujetador al menos…

- ¿Quieres seducir a tu hombre?- le preguntó una vez más- ¿Sí o no? Lleváis sin acostaros desde la primera noche, eso no es normal.

- Sabes que yo soy muy tímida.- se encogió de hombros- Él ha hecho amago de querer intentarlo alguna vez, pero yo me echo atrás y como es un caballero lo respeta… -musitó- No sé por qué te tuve que decir nada…

- Aunque no me lo hubieras dicho, lo sabría.- afirmó- Se te notaría en la cara si os hubierais estado acostando pero nada. Ni siquiera hacéis manitas. ¿Cómo te puedes conformar con unos inocentes besos?- le regañó- Tienes para ti sola al soltero de oro del año, el hombre más sexi del mundo del año 2007 según Cosmopolitan y el semental más…

- ¡Basta!- la interrumpió antes de que le hiciera enrojecer más- Sé todo eso y no es que no quiera… Yo… Sabes que me cuesta mucho soltarme…

- Pues hoy vas a soltarte.

Soltarse. No era una persona que actuara por impulsos y su timidez empeoraba las cosas. Acudió a la fiesta por Kikio y no por un impulso, pero se acostó con Inuyasha por un impulso que fue provocado por su enamoramiento. Desde entonces, había mantenido a raya los impulsos, sobre todo para no delatarse ante él. Tenía miedo de ser incapaz de continuar con el engaño si bajaba la guardia un solo segundo.

- ¿No llegabas tarde a no sé qué cita?

Reaccionó como un rayo al escuchar a su amiga. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, agarró su bolso de mano y salió corriendo de la habitación. Ya se había acostumbrado totalmente a caminar con tacones por lo que no tuvo ninguna dificultad para bajar las escaleras, pero cuando estaba atravesando el corredor hasta la puerta principal, una voz demasiado conocida la llamó. El señor Tama la estaba solicitando y era su jefe, no podía pasar de largo. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia él. Le hizo una reverencia e intentó parecer relajada.

- ¿A dónde ibas corriendo de esa forma?

- Es que yo… Bueno… Tengo algo de prisa. He quedado…

Estaba fuera de su horario laboral, no tendría por qué haber ningún problema. Él miró su escaso atuendo y ella no pudo menos que sonrojarse antes de hablar.

- Kikio ha sido muy amable por prestarme su ropa otra vez.

- Tendré que regañar a Kikio por vestir de esa forma, entonces.

Le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera y ella no pudo menos que mirar la puerta de entrada con añoranza antes de seguirlo hacia su despacho. Él le indicó que se sentara frente al escritorio y ella se dirigió hacia allí mientras que el señor Tama cerraba la puerta. Nunca la había tratado con tanto secretismo, ¿qué estaría pasando? De repente le embargó la idea de que las hubiera descubierto y el mundo empezó a dar mil vueltas para ella. Si el señor Tama sabía la verdad, todo estaba acabado.

- Señor Tama…

Era el momento de disculpase.

- No te alarmes, quiero que veas una cosa, Kagome.

¿Qué cosa? Esperó mientras él se dirigía hacia su escritorio y observó cómo sacaba lo que parecía una revista del cajón. Se acercó a ella y se la ofreció.

- Me preguntaba si tú le prestaste esa ropa a Kikio.

Kagome miró la portada de la revista y se vio a sí misma con Inuyasha, saliendo del centro de acogida para niños. Él llevaba su traje desaliñado y manchado de comida y ella su ropa de chica pobre también manchada. Tenía la cara tapada con una mano porque en ese momento se estaba colocando el pelo enmarañado. Los tacones de la bota le daban la estatura de Kikio y no se veían en esa fotografía. Su cabello estaba tan enmarañado por la comida que le habían lanzado que no se notaba si era rizado o liso. Ella sabía la verdad pero al parecer, el señor Tama estaba tan cegado por su deseo de conseguir negociar con Taisho que no veía la verdad.

- Sí, yo se la presté para que fuera al centro de acogida,- improvisó la respuesta- no quería que se estropeara su bonita ropa.

- Un gesto muy amable, Kagome.- sonrió y volvió a mirar la portada- Lo que no entiendo es porque los medios no ponen el nombre de mi hija…

Era verdad. El titular era muy ambiguo: _"¿Quién será la misteriosa mujer que acompaña al guapísimo Inuyasha Taisho?_". El paparazzi que sacó la fotografía no reconoció a Kikio porque la vio a ella, pero fue incapaz de sacar una fotografía lo bastante buena y eso la salvaba del señor Tama, de Inuyasha y de la prensa del corazón. Buscó en la revista el artículo y leyó detalladamente cómo habían sido descubiertos saliendo del centro de acogida, llenos de comida. El articulista describía una larga mentira por supuesto: habían ido a donar dinero, habían tenido la "gentileza" de sentarse a comer con los niños, habían sido "atacados" con comida barata, pero se lo habían tomado con humor, se marchaban al yate de Inuyasha para pasar una agradable tarde y olvidarse del "mal trago". ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando ese tío? No era ningún mal trago jugar con unos niños, no era gentileza sentarse a comer con ellos. Por fin sabía hasta qué punto eran inciertas todas las cosas que salían en las revistas del corazón.

Le devolvió la revista al señor Tama, molesta por lo que había leído, pero se quedó paralizada al fijarse en él. La estaba mirando, miraba su prodigioso escote gracias a esa molesta americana. Se sonrojó, sintió la calidez en sus mejillas y apartó la vista avergonzada. Nunca imaginó al señor Tama mirándola de esa forma. Bueno, en realidad sí que lo hizo, pero siempre se lo negó hasta ese momento. En esa ocasión era demasiado obvio. En ocasiones le había visto observando fijamente sus muslos, la zona de las ligas, otras se había quedado mirando su trasero…

- Nunca he visto a Kikio tan desaliñada. Seguro que no la reconocieron.

Continuar con la conversación era lo más inteligente en ese momento. Necesitaba distraerse de su mirada lasciva.

- Además, Kikio no suele salir en las revistas, no le gusta. Puede que no la hayan reconocido.

- Puede ser.

- Yo… Tengo que irme- se levantó- Si me disculpa…

- Espera.

El señor Tama agarró su brazo cuando se levantó y tiró de ella para guiarla hacia los sofás de cuero. Le pidió que se sentara y él se sentó a su lado.

- Kagome, te haces mayor y parece que esté iniciando una relación seria.- suspiró- Sé que tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti si estuvieran aquí, y ellos eran grandes amigos por lo que me siento en la obligación de tener esta conversación contigo.

Kagome dejó de desconfiar de él en ese instante y empezó a escucharlo atentamente. Cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con sus padres era bien recibida por ella. El hombre le sonrió y tomó sus manos entre las de él antes de continuar.

- Kikio y tú ya sois dos mujeres, dos hermosas mujeres y estáis en una importante etapa de vuestra vida.- le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano- Nada le hace más feliz a un padre que ver a su hija tan feliz como lo sois vosotras dos.

No pudo evitar sonreír al escucharlo. El señor Tama era un tanto excéntrico y un completo dictador en algunos aspectos, pero le preocupaba la felicidad de Kikio. Sabía que si ella seguía insistiendo, terminaría aceptando a Naraku, lo haría por ella, porque le importaba que fuera feliz.

- Pero debes ser precavida, Kagome.- le pidió- No te lances tan rápido y no le entregues tu corazón sin estar completamente segura.- suspiró- A veces, tenemos lo que buscamos más cerca de lo que creemos.

- No le entiendo señor…

Eso último no había terminado de entenderlo. Comprendía su advertencia y ella la tenía muy presente antes de que se lo dijera, pero eso último que dijo, la había descolocado totalmente. ¿Acaso insinuaba que se estaba equivocando? Lo único que se le ocurría pensar era que la hubiera visto hablar con Kouga y que pensara algo que no era. Kouga era muy cariñoso con ella y le solía pedir para salir, pero ella siempre lo rechazó. Tal vez, el señor Tama pensó que se estaba haciendo la estrecha, pero que en realidad le gustaba. De todas formas, le sonaba todo demasiado enrevesado.

- Verás, tu madre era muy hermosa… - musitó recordándola- Pero tú… - una de sus manos se posó en su rodilla y empezó a ascender por su muslo- La has superado…

Tragó hondo al sentir su mano ascendiendo sobre su piel desnuda y empezó a comprender. No se había equivocado sobre las miradas lascivas del señor Tama y por sus palabras le daba a entender que eso mismo también lo intentó con su madre. ¡Por Dios! Ese hombre podría ser su padre, nunca se liaría con él y seguro que su madre también lo rechazó. Ahora entendía por qué su padre siempre le insistió en que se anduviera con ojo con el señor Tama. Él debía de saber lo que ocurría con su madre.

- Me temo que se equivoca, señor.

Le apartó la mano de un manotazo, pero él volvió a ponerla y se tiró encima de ella. Sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, atenazándolos para que participara en el asqueroso beso, pero ella no lo hizo. Mantuvo los labios cerrados como si fueran de piedra y usó sus manos para intentar empujar su pecho. Él era demasiado fuerte para ella, empujaba aprisionándola contra el sofá. Sus manos estaban por todas partes, las sentía en los muslos, en su cintura, en su cara, sobre sus pechos. Toda esa locura tenía que parar, pero no podía con él.

Entonces, su jefe se movió para intentar aprisionarla más, de tal manera que esa parte tan sensible de la anatomía masculina quedó en el ángulo perfecto para darle un buen rodillazo. No lo dudó ni un instante y alzó la rodilla para golpearlo en esa parte. Cuando el señor Tama gritó de puro dolor y se apartó, ella lo empujó y se levantó. Se estiró la falda y lo miró tendido sobre el sofá, gimiendo de puro dolor mientras se llevaba las manos a la entrepierna dolorida. Le angustiaba haber tenido que golpearlo, era su jefe, pero se lo tenía bien merecido por comportarse como un pulpo.

- Señor Tama, seguiré viniendo a trabajar porque necesito el dinero, pero le agradecería que no volviera a ponerme una mano encima.- dio un paso atrás- La próxima vez me veré en la obligación de demandarle.

Decidió dejarlo estar por esa vez y ya que no deseaba causarle ningún daño a su mejor amiga, tampoco se lo contaría como era obvio. No le contaría a nadie lo que acababa de suceder. No tenía ni fuerzas, ni ganas de decirlo y descubrió que acababa de perder todas las ganas de salir a tomar café con Inuyasha. Él llevaba media hora esperándola en la vuelta de la esquina, su móvil vibraba porque la estaba llamando preocupado. ¿Qué debía hacer? Dejar tirado a Inuyasha no era una opción, pero ese desagradable encuentro con su jefe la había dejado muy tocada.

Lo primero que hizo fue salir del despacho del señor Tama y estaba caminando por el corredor cuando una voz llamó su atención.

- ¡Kagome!

Era el mayordomo de la casa. ¿Qué querría?

- El sábado no viniste a trabajar, ¿verdad?- entre ellos siempre se habían tuteado- Era tu día libre.

- No, no vine.- confirmó sus palabras- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es muy raro, entonces.- musitó- El señor Taisho vino en busca de Kikio y subió a su dormitorio, pero cuando bajó me preguntó por ti. Dijo que acababa de conocerte.

Había olvidado aquel pequeño detalle. Tendría que cambiar sus palabras para que sonara más convincente y el mayordomo no sospechara. Si le contaba una palabra de todo eso al señor Tama, le haría la vida imposible para vengarse por lo sucedido recientemente. Además, esa información también podría caer en las manos de Inuyasha.

- Sí que vine pero no a trabajar.- se apresuró a corregir- Se me olvidó el móvil en la habitación de Kikio y vine a recogerlo.

El mayordomo asintió aunque se notaba a la legua que no estaba convencido y se marchó para continuar con sus labores. Ella descubrió de repente que volvía a tener ganas de salir con Inuyasha. Necesitaba salir de esa casa y de toda esa mentira cuanto antes. Ir a tomar un café con Inuyasha la ayudaría a relajarse.

Salió de la mansión Tama y corrió a lo largo del camino de grava. Se despidió de los guardias al salir, intentando no prestar atención a sus miradas por su atuendo y continuó corriendo a lo largo de la calle. Cuando dio la vuelta de la esquina, se encontró frente a frente con un Inuyasha realmente angustiado que sostenía el teléfono contra su oreja mientras la llamaba a ella una y otra vez. Nada más verla dejó caer el teléfono móvil al suelo y rompió la distancia entre los dos para estrecharla entre sus brazos. Inuyasha debía estar realmente preocupado por ella. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió pensar tan siquiera en dejarlo plantado?

- ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?- le preguntó sin dejar de abrazarla- Estaba muy preocupado por ti. Pensé que podría haberte sucedido algo.

Kagome intentó sonreír e incluso contestarle, pero no dejaba de estrecharla contra él y le era imposible respirar y hablar. Consiguió que él aflojara un poco el agarre y lo miró.

- Me ha costado decidirme por la ropa que iba a llevar…

No era del todo mentira. Salió tarde de la habitación de Kikio y el incidente del despacho sólo la había retrasado más. Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y aceptó su excusa con una sonrisa. Después, miró la ropa que tanto le costó escoger y su mirada se volvió puramente carnal. La verdad era que no le apetecía en absoluto que la mirase de esa forma después de lo que acababa de suceder, pero se había vestido así para él y era lo que debía soportar. Él apretó su agarre en su cintura y se inclinó para besarla tal y como lo había hecho en la noche que se conocieron. Ella correspondió a su beso fascinada pero a la vez temerosa. Todavía estaba asustada por lo sucedido, su cuerpo temblaba por el susto y le costaba concentrarse. Tuvo que interponer sus manos entre ellos para separarlo de su cuerpo y dio un paso atrás.

- ¿Nos vamos?- le pidió- Necesito tomarme un café.

Él la miró con una mezcla de decepción y de deseo contenido, pero aceptó con una sonrisa tal y como siempre hacía y le abrió la puerta para que entrara en el coche. Kagome se sintió agradecida por su caballerosidad innata y se subió al coche. Fueron quince minutos de viaje hasta que llegaron a la cafetería favorita de Inuyasha. Él la guió al interior con una mano en su cintura y pidió uno de los reservados. Una vez en su lugar, encargaron lo que iban a tomar. Ella se decantó por un capuchino y una porción de pastel de limón. Inuyasha pidió café sólo.

No podía apartar la mirada de ella. ¿Acaso algún hombre podría hacerlo cuando llevaba tan poca y tan provocativa ropa? Casi podía verle el trasero cada vez que daba un paso y sus pechos pugnaban por salir de esa ajustada americana. ¡No llevaba sujetador! Debería estar prohibido que una mujer saliera a la calle así vestida. Debería estar prohibido que Kikio saliera a la calle. Él no era el único hombre que la miraba, por supuesto. Durante todo el trayecto tuvo que soportar como los conductores de otros coches cometían infracciones por mirarla y le tocaban el claxon para piropearla. Ella no le daba la menor importancia a todo eso pero él sí. Cuando entraron en la cafetería, todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia ella y no le habían quitado el ojo de encima desde entonces. Cada vez que se giraba, cerca de unos quince hombres volvían su mirada para hacer como que estaban a lo suyo. Sin embargo, todos ellos tenían los ojos puestos en Kikio. Cada vez que ella reía le votaban los senos, sus labios se veían muy seductores de color rojo, su cabello caía en cascada de forma sensual sobre su precioso cuerpo.

¿Por qué tenía que haberse vestido así? Llevaba rechazándolo desde la primera vez que habían salido juntos. Se suponía que eran pareja o algo por el estilo aunque no lo hubieran hablado y ella no hacía más que negarle algo que habían hecho desde el principio. ¿Por qué? En más de una ocasión intentó profundizar sus besos, pero entonces, ella se separaba. Cuando sus caricias se volvían más atrevidas, le apartaba la mano. Si la miraba más de la cuenta, ella se sentía incómoda y agachaba la cabeza. Ese día, en cambio, se había vestido para provocar y lo estaba consiguiendo. Estaba provocando a todos los hombres que se cruzaban en su camino y le estaba negando a él lo que quería. Empezaba a hartarse de esa situación.

Sin poder evitarlo su mirada se desvió hacia sus pechos una vez más y cuando volvió a mirarla, ella agachaba la cabeza. Lo estaba haciendo otra vez. Volvía a conseguir que se sintiera como un cabrón insensible por admirar su belleza.

- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que te mire?- le preguntó al fin.

- No entiendo…- musitó la muchacha.

- Sí que entiendes. Permites que todos los hombres te miren vistiéndote de esa manera, pero cuando soy yo el que te mira…- su tono fue descendiendo y volviéndose más íntimo- Te encoges y me tratas como si fuera un cerdo.

- Yo nunca he pretendido…

- ¿Entonces?- insistió- ¿Por qué no hemos vuelto a acostarnos? Hemos tenido oportunidades de sobra.

Desde luego era una pregunta directa y ella parecía asustada, pero tenía que indagar en el asunto. Estaba enamorado de ella, irremediablemente, pero no podía casarse con ella si no sentía lo mismo. Una mujer que se comportaba como si no quisiera que la tocara, no podía estar enamorada de él, ¿no? Además, él no sería capaz de contener sus manos con ella, su autocontrol estaba llegando a su límite.

- Supongo que… Me sentía un poco avergonzada…

- ¿Por qué? – la presionó- ¿Acaso he dicho o hecho algo que te haya molestado?

- No pero… Yo era virgen y tú… Yo… Bueno… Empezamos del revés…- balbuceó una respuesta.

- Es cierto que no fue la forma más adecuada de comenzar una relación, pero la pasión es muy importante entre un hombre y una mujer.

- Lo sé y lo entiendo.

- ¿Tú sientes eso por mí, princesa?

Le sorprendía que pudiera seguir llamándola princesa mientras le hacía esa pregunta. Inuyasha tenía el aspecto de un hombre demacrado que pensaba que estaba siendo rechazado. Ella nunca rechazaría a Inuyasha, ella lo amaba. Simplemente pensó que podrían hacer todas esas cosas que hacen las parejas antes de hacer el amor y quiso posponerlo. Aunque tal vez la realidad fuera que estaba asustada. El engaño podría destaparse en cualquier momento y eso la tenía muy tensa. De todas formas no iba a mentirle.

Tenía las mejillas encendidas cuando le dijo lo que tanto necesitaba oír.

- Yo sí que siento eso por ti, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha suspiró aliviado al escucharla. Era un buen comienzo para esa conversación que Kagome afirmara sentir pasión por él. Tampoco era algo que él desconociera. Había sentido en sus carnes toda su pasión en su encuentro amoroso el día en que se conocieron y sabía que ella se derretía en sus brazos. Ahora bien, esas semanas de sequía que habían vivido, le hicieron dudar.

Rectó con sus manos sobre la mesa de cristal hasta alcanzar sus manos y las envolvió en las suyas, en un cálido apretón. Ella le sonrió en respuesta.

- ¿Crees que podríamos volver a intentarlo?- ella le miró sin entender- Me refiero a hacer el amor.- se explicó- Te deseo, ahora mismo.

Kagome pensó que tendría que felicitar a Kikio por haber acertado una vez más. Su modelito había conseguido que Inuyasha se muriera de deseo por ella y de camino unos cuantos hombres más. Acababa de descubrir que no le gustaba para nada ser el centro de miradas, ser lo que se consideraba hermosa. No era agradable saber que los hombres la estaban devorando con la mirada mientras caminaba por la calle. De la misma forma, no era nada agradable saber que su jefe le tiraba los tejos.

La verdad era que le gustaría volver a intentarlo, le gustaría mucho volver a sentir sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, su lengua, sus labios, él dentro de ella. Le encantaría pero no se sentía bien para hacerlo en ese día. Todavía intentaba recuperarse de lo ocurrido con el señor Tama y con el mayordomo. La tenían contra las cuerdas.

- Me gustaría volver a intentarlo, Inuyasha.- le aseguró- Pero hoy no.

- ¿Por qué?

Si de verdad le deseaba tenía que poder hacerlo en ese mismo instante, sobre esa mesa si hacía falta. ¿Cuál era el problema?

- No me siento bien…

- ¿Tienes el período?- se atrevió a preguntar.

De ser así no insistiría más. Sabía que a algunas mujeres les resultaba doloroso tener el período y otras se sentían incómodas manteniendo relaciones en esos días. A él no le importaba un poco de sangre si era para estar con su Kagome, pero respetaría sus deseos en ese aspecto.

- No… - musitó avergonzada- Es que no me apetece hoy…

Quiso relajarse, lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas pero fue incapaz de hacerlo. Esa respuesta lo cabreó y lo cabreó mucho. A él no le apetecía sentarse a tomar café sino que desnudarse y hacerle todo lo que no tuvo tiempo de mostrarle la noche en que se conocieron. A él no le apetecía hacer muchas cosas de las que hacían, pero se aguantaba porque a ella le gustaba. En ese día, lo único que le apetecía era meterse bajo esa diminuta falda y liberar sus pechos de esa prisión de lino. En otras ocasiones, había permitido que ella se saliera con la suya, pero esa vez, sería él quien se saldría con la suya.

Tomó su mano y la levantó de su asiento. La apretó contra él y le dio un largo y profundo beso delante de todos los asistentes para dejar bien claro a quién pertenecía esa mujer y después tiró de ella hacia la calle. No aguantaría hasta llevarla a su casa y sabía que el camino era lo bastante largo como para que ella lograra calmarlo y hacer que cambiara de idea. Tenía que hacerlo en ese momento, en caliente, o nunca. Mientras el impulso perdurara, mientras su cerebro no tuviera tiempo a gritarle a su entrepierna que la estaba presionando demasiado. Si Kikio de verdad lo deseaba, le vendrían las ganas en cuanto empezaran.

- Inuyasha…

Kagome no entendía nada o quizá no se sintiera cómoda con lo que estaba entendiendo. Aquel comportamiento machista procedía de la época de las cavernas y no podía ser menos adecuado. Nunca había visto a Inuyasha comportarse de esa forma con ella, ni con nadie. Era como si estuviera dispuesto a tomarla en contra de su voluntad si ella se oponía y eso la asustaba y sorprendentemente, la excitaba. De repente, no le parecía tan mala la idea de hacer el amor en ese momento.

Entraron en un hotel de cinco estrellas, el más cercano y uno de los más caros de la ciudad, pero para él era calderilla pagar una habitación para una noche. Le pidió al recepcionista una de las mejores habitaciones y que se diera toda la prisa posible en dársela. Mientras tanto, sostenía a Kikio contra su cuerpo y se preguntaba por qué no lo había empezado a golpear todavía. Ella debía saber sus intenciones, tenía que haberse dado cuenta cuando la besó. Firmó los papeles y dejó caer unos cuantos billetes de cien, el doble de lo que costaba la habitación y tiró de ella hacia el ascensor. No se estuvo quieto con sus manos y con sus labios dentro del ascensor y sonrió con anticipación cando llegaron a su planta. Lo iba a disfrutar de lo lindo.

Abrió la puerta pasando la tarjeta por el lector y la empujó dentro. En ese momento debió volver a tener consciencia puesto que intentó resistirse pero su intento fue débil, y él supo aplastarlo. Cerró la puerta a su espalda, asegurándose de que no se pudiera abrir sin la tarjeta, y dejó la tarjeta a buen recaudo en lo alto de un armario. Kikio tendría que subirse a una silla para alcanzar la tarjeta y él no le daría la oportunidad de hacer eso.

- Inuyasha…

- Ya es hora de que nos conozcamos mucho mejor.

No le dio ni un solo segundo para prepararse, ni un solo segundo para defenderse, nada a lo que aferrarse. Se lanzó sobre ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos mientras devoraba sus labios y todo lo que esa maravillosa boca tenía que ofrecer. Sus palabras decían una cosa, pero sus labios le decían otra muy diferente. Ella lo deseaba, claro que lo deseaba y él iba a terminar de una vez por todas con todo vestigio de vergüenza en ella. Sus manos acariciaron violentamente todo aquel suculento cuerpo que tanto ansiaba y se peleó con la diminuta americana para abrirla, pero cuando al fin lo consiguió, alcanzó la gloria. Acarició esos pechos que tanto lo habían torturado en ese día y se deleitó saboreándolos con su propia boca. Ella intentó correr, intentó huir del placer, pero él no se lo permitiría. No volvería a permitir que ella escapara de aquello que le gustaba, que se sintiera avergonzada de lo que su cuerpo sentía… ¡Nunca más!

Hizo que se girara y rodeó su cuerpo con uno de sus fuertes abrazos, impidiendo también que utilizara sus manos. Con la otra mano le levantó la falda hasta la cintura y hurgó entre sus bragas hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Ella estaba húmeda y caliente y eso era algo que no podía ocultarle. Jadeaba entre sus brazos, se derretía por sus caricias, suplicaba en silencio lo que él sabía que necesitaba. Se acabó la época de sequía. A partir de ese momento, se iban a comportar como lo hacía una pareja normal y corriente.

La empujó sobre la cama, se quitó toda su ropa y se dejó caer sobre ella. Sin dejar de besarla y acariciarla le sacó la falda y la ropa interior y se colocó entre sus piernas.

- Kikio…

No, ese nombre no. Si iba a acostarse con él, no quería escucharle gemir el nombre de otra mujer, se negaba en rotundo.

- No me llames así… - le suplicó- Llámame princesa, como siempre haces…

- Princesa…

Si ése era su deseo, él se lo concedería encantado. Su nombre había salido de entre sus labios sin quererlo, pero en el fondo, él prefería llamarla princesa. Kikio era un nombre que seguía sin gustarle para ella. La penetró de una sola embestida y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, disfrutando de aquello que tanto había añorado.

Estuvieron el resto de la tarde y toda la noche en el hotel disfrutando el uno del otro. Se enseñaron lo que les gustaba, exploraron nuevas técnicas, practicaron posturas complicadas e incluso probaron en otros sitios aparte de la cama. Fue una noche verdaderamente productiva y cuando por fin terminó, ninguno de los dos podía creer que hubieran vivido algo así. Eran las siete de la mañana cuando los rayos del sol atacaron sus ojos y se vieron en la obligación de despertar. Se dieron un beso de buenos días y se abrazaron, acariciándose distraídamente.

- ¿Te sientes bien, princesa?

Kikio aún era muy inexperta en ese ámbito y su cuerpo también. Podría haberle pasado factura toda esa larga sesión de sexo desenfrenado.

- Estoy muy bien, de verdad.- le besó en el hombro.

Inuyasha asintió satisfecho por su respuesta y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

- Después de esto, espero que nunca vuelvas a reprimirte.

La mujer sonrió por su comentario y se subió de un salto sobre su cuerpo masculino. Empezó a darle suaves besos en los labios mientras sus manos exploraban toda la musculatura que tan bien había conocido. Le gustaba el cuerpo de Inuyasha, le gustaba mucho y era su privilegio poder disfrutar de él.

- No hace falta que te esmeres tanto princesa,- rió- no era una provocación.

- Pero es que a mí me apetece.

- Creo que he creado un monstruo.

Kagome empezó a reír con él y antes de que se lo pudiera impedir, se encontraba tumbada de espaldas con su enorme cuerpo masculino cubriendo el suyo. Amaba a Inuyasha Taisho con todo su corazón.

Continuará…


	6. Rechazo

**Capítulo 6: Rechazo**

Adoraba los domingos. Nunca le había gustado tanto ese día hasta que descubrió que Inuyasha no trabajaba en ninguno. Ese domingo iban a salir, iban a ir a la playa y a pasar todo el día juntos nadando y tomando el sol. ¿Había una mejor forma de pasar un domingo? Para ello, había decidido quedarse a dormir con Kikio, bien lejos de las manos de su padre en su misma habitación. Llevaría su propio bañador, pero utilizaría un vestido y una toalla de marca de Kikio.

El sonido del despertador le sonó a canto celestial esa mañana y abrió los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios. Kikio dormía junto a ella en la misma cama y se abrazaba a su osito de peluche, el mismo que le había regalado su madre. Ojala la gente pudiera ver cómo era la auténtica Kikio y dejaran de decir sandeces sobre ella. Era cierto que no estaba bien lo que estaban haciendo, pero sabía que su intención era la mejor y la conocía lo bastante como para saber que no pretendía causarle ningún daño a nadie. Sólo era una chica enamorada que creía en el amor y estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que ambas lo saborearan. Le dio un beso en la frente y se giró para salir de la cama.

Tuvo que volver a sentarse en cuanto se puso de pies. Un fuerte ataque de nauseas había atacado su estómago y le temblaba todo el cuerpo por el impacto. Nunca había sentido semejantes ganas de vomitar y eso le preocupaba. Ese día iba a quedar con Inuyasha, no podía permitirse el lujo de ponerse enferma. Intentó volver a levantarse, pero el ataque vino más fuerte en esa ocasión y apenas tuvo tiempo de salir corriendo al baño y levantar la taza del váter. Las arcadas se arremolinaban en su garganta pugnando por salir pero sin conseguirlo. Se le estaba contrayendo el estómago y el diafragma, luchando por soltar aquello que lo estaba dañando. Ella lloraba por el dolor que le estaba causando y se sintió afortunada cuando por fin empezó a vomitar. Se sostuvo el pelo detrás de la cabeza con sus manos y sollozó débilmente mientras su estómago se despachaba. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle a ella?

A su espalda escuchó la puerta abrirse y una Kikio muy preocupada se arrodilló con una toalla mojada para intentar refrescarla. El frío y la humedad en el cuello le sentaron de maravilla cuando lo sintió y no pudo menos que gemir agradecida por el alivio que le estaban proporcionando. Sólo ella podría ponerse enferma en un día tan importante.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó a su espalda.

- Como si se estuviera celebrando una fiesta mejicana en mi estómago…

Kikio sonrió y cuando se sintió preparada, la ayudó a levantarse y se dirigieron juntas hacia su dormitorio. La ayudó a tumbarse sobre la cama y la cubrió con las sábanas y las mantas. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y suspiró agotada mientras su estómago parecía estar intentando salir de su cuerpo por su boca. Era domingo, tendría que ir al médico de emergencias y no podía decirle nada a Inuyasha. Si él la acompañaba, descubriría el pastel.

- ¿Quieres que llame a Inuyasha y le diga que estás mala?

- Pero tú eres Kikio…- musitó débilmente.

- Recuerda que piensa que soy Kagome.- sonrió- Le diré que la señorita Kikio está enferma y no puede salir.

- ¿Y si insiste en venir a verme?- el miedo la atenazó.

- No voy a permitir que salgas de esta cama hasta que te sientas mejor así que no habrá problema…

Kagome la miró sin terminar de estar del todo segura, pero asintió con la cabeza para indicarle que podía proceder con el plan. Kikio se levantó y rebuscó entre las cosas de su bolso para encontrar su móvil. Mientras inspeccionaba su bolso, las nauseas empezaron a ceder en su estómago y se empezó a sentir mucho mejor. Cuando Kikio buscaba el número en su directorio ya estaba completamente recuperada.

- ¡Espera!- la detuvo- Ya me siento mejor. Puedo salir con Inuyasha.

- Kagome, no hace falta que te hagas la fuerte…

- Pero es que estoy como nueva.

Se levantó de la cama de un salto para demostrarlo y caminó hacia ella para recuperar su móvil. Era verdad que las nauseas habían cedido por completo y se encontraba como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

- Kagome, esto es muy raro.- afirmó la morena.

- Me habrá sentado mal la cena o algo…

- ¿Crees que podrías estar embarazada?- le preguntó entonces.

Embarazada. La palabra le sonó totalmente inverosímil cuando la escuchó pero para nada imposible y eso era lo que más la asustaba. Conoció a Inuyasha cerca de dos meses atrás, hicieron el amor y no utilizaron protección. Tampoco la utilizaron dos semanas atrás en el hotel, ni en las demás ocasiones desde entonces. Nunca habían utilizado preservativos en sus relaciones y ella no tomaba ninguna pastilla anticonceptiva. ¿Estaba embarazada? ¡No! No podía estar embarazada, eso lo estropearía todo.

- No, seguro que no… - quiso convencerse más a sí misma que a Kikio- Habrá sido algo puntual.

- Kagome, esas nauseas han sido muy raras.- insistió Kikio- Voy a comprar un test de embarazo. Prométeme que te lo harás cuando vuelvas,- le suplicó- no pierdes nada por intentarlo.

Eso era cierto. No perdía nada por hacerse ese maldito test y salir de dudas.

- Está bien, me lo haré cuando vuelva si eso te hace feliz.

Después de esa conversación, ambas se olvidaron del asunto del embarazo y se prepararon. Kagome se puso su bikini rojo y por encima un sencillo vestido blanco de gasa que Kikio le prestó. La toalla de Prada era tan delicada que le daba miedo hasta desenvolverla. ¿Cómo se podía utilizar tan maravilloso tejido en la arena?

Cuando ambas terminaron de vestirse salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras. Estaban bajando las escaleras cuando el señor Tama se cruzó en su camino. Él las miró a las dos de forma indescifrable para ella y le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera. No quería seguirlo pero Kikio estaba al lado y no era momento de armar escándalos. Le pidió a su amiga que esperara unos minutos y siguió al señor Tama hacia el segundo piso. Él se detuvo a mitad del pasillo y miró sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que Kikio estuviera lo bastante lejos para no fisgar.

Quería disculparme por el lamentable episodio de hace unas semanas.- sus palabras la dejaron atónita- He estado todo este tiempo pensando en cómo disculparme. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti…

- Yo… Le agradezco sus disculpas señor Tama.- sonrió- Sólo espero que no se repita.

- No se repetirá. Supongo que llevo demasiado tiempo solo y tú… Bueno, tú eres inalcanzable para un viejo como yo. Si aún fuera joven…

Se mordió la lengua para evitar decirle que ni con esas hubiera mantenido relaciones de ningún tipo con él.

- Kagome, te agradecería que si no le has dicho nada a Kikio…

- No se preocupe, no le he contado nada de lo sucedido y tampoco tengo pensado hacerlo.

- Gracias, Kagome.- sonrió- Eres una buena chica.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de él con una reverencia formal antes de volver a las escaleras con Kikio. Le alegraba haber podido arreglar ese asunto que tantas noches de sueño le había robado. El señor Tama era su jefe y esa situación resultaba muy incómoda para los dos. Si él estaba dispuesto a disculparse y a jurar que no se repetiría, ella podía estar tranquila en el trabajo.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho mi padre?

- Cosas sin importancia sobre el trabajo…

Le restó importancia con un ademán de mano y salió de la mansión con su amiga. Kikio se marchaba con Naraku a un Spa para pasar el día mientras que ella se marchaba con Inuyasha a la playa. A Kikio la estaban esperando a un lado de la calle y a ella justo al lado contrario. Se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo en la entrada y se dijeron palabras de ánimo antes de separar sus caminos. Kagome le echó un último vistazo a Kikio con una sonrisa y tomó el camino calle abajo para encontrarse con Inuyasha.

Inuyasha vestido con unos pantalones cortos y una camisa de cuadros por fuera era la viva imagen de paz y relax. Parecía sacado de un catálogo de la temporada de verano y ella no pudo menos que sonreírle antes de ponerse de puntillas y darle un beso. Llevaba unas sandalias planas para la playa porque sabía que le sería imposible maniobrar en tacones.

- ¿Estás preparada, princesa?

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y se subió al coche junto a él. En esa ocasión no llevaba su Mercedes sino que llevaba un Porsche que ella ya conocía pero con la cubierta bajada. Era la primera vez que montaría en un coche descapotable. Se ató el cinturón y se asió a los reposabrazos antes de que Inuyasha arrancara. Por la ciudad condujo a una velocidad normal, pero en cuanto llegaron a las afueras, pisó fuerte el acelerador. La brisa se sentía realmente bien en la cara y el pelo se le enredaba pero le daba igual. Nunca se había divertido tanto en un viaje en coche.

Inuyasha la contempló fascinado. Cualquier otra chica se hubiera quejado por la brisa despeinándola y le hubiera pedido que redujera la velocidad. Cualquier chica se hubiera enfadado al acercarse al viento de la playa y le hubiera pedido que subiera la capota para no estropear su piel. Cualquier chica se hubiera pasado todo el viaje quejándose del calor, la humedad, la arena, etc. Kikio era tan diferente a todo lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Era por eso que había tomado la decisión final de pedirle su mano en matrimonio. Ése iba a ser el día. Le había pedido el anillo de compromiso de la familia a su padre para la pedida y ella tenía que decirle que sí. Ninguna mujer que se entregara de esa forma a él podía rechazarlo. Estaba deseando casarse con ella y formar una familia.

Aparcó en un parking en el que pagó para unas cuantas horas y cogió su bolsa y la de Kikio para ir a la playa. También reservó un par de hamacas y una sombrilla para que pudieran descansar y tomar el sol con cuidado de no quemarse. Se quitó la ropa en menos de medio minuto y estiró los músculos, deseoso de nadar un poco. Siempre utilizaba bañadores ajustados de pata corta, similares a los que usaban los profesionales para nadar. Eran mucho más cómodos y se negaba en rotundo a utilizar slip. Desvió la mirada para ver qué bañador llevaría Kikio y no se sintió para nada decepcionado. Lo que sí que se sintió fue celoso por los hombres que la verían. Un diminuto y sexi bikini rojo. Su generoso pecho parecía a punto de desbordarlo, la braga era tan terriblemente baja y por detrás desvelaba bastante de sus bien formadas nalgas. Sintió ganas de envolverla en un antiguo bañador de los años treinta para que nadie más que él pudiera admirar su escultural cuerpo.

- ¿Vamos al agua?- le preguntó ella.

Asintió con la cabeza y cogió su mano para que fueran juntos hacia la orilla. También lo hizo para que todo hombre que anduviera por la zona supiera que Kikio ya estaba cogida. Era la clase de comportamiento posesivo y machista que él siempre había odiado, pero prefería eso a ver cómo otros se deleitaban con la visión de la cremosa piel de su novia y futura esposa.

Se disculpó con Kikio para hacer primero unos cuantos largos y tomó su camino. De vez en cuando giraba la cabeza para ver qué estaba haciendo ella y la encontraba nadando cerca de la orilla, flotando sobre el agua y en alguna ocasión hablando con algún niño y con su madre. La gente se acercaba a Kikio como si todos se sintieran atraídos por su encanto y ella era muy amable con todos. Hablaba con total naturalidad y familiaridad con cualquier persona. Todos la querían y él también.

Dispuesto a nadar su último largo le dio una vuelta a la boya y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia donde se encontraba Kikio flotando. Cuando se iba acercando a ella y asegurándose de que no supiera de su presencia, se sumergió bajo el agua y buceó. Tuvo la suerte de que Kikio escogió ese momento para poner las piernas sobre la arena y dejar de flotar. Sin perder un solo segundo, rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos, posando sus manos sobre sus bien formadas nalgas y la alzó a la vez que salía a la superficie. Ella se reía, él se comportaba como un pervertido con sus pechos en su cara y su trasero entre sus manos.

- ¡Inuyasha!- gritó- ¡Bájame!- la joven no paraba de reír- ¡Todos nos están mirando!

- ¡Pues que miren!

La deslizó a lo largo de su cuerpo para bajarla, pero justo cuando ella volvía a sentirse segura, cambió de idea y los hundió a ambos bajo el agua salada. Ella no tuvo tiempo de coger aire pero él sí y la besó para darle parte de ese aire bajo el agua. Si bien Kikio se había enfadado un poco al principio, su beso logró ablandarla y que se relajara. Volvieron a salir a la superficie sin separarse y se besaron estrechando sus cuerpos, el uno contra el otro.

- No sabía que el señor Taisho fuera tan bromista.

- El señor Taisho se ha quedado en casa durmiendo,- le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz- aquí tienes a Inuyasha, princesa.

Kagome no pudo evitar contagiarse por su sonrisa y le dio un empujón antes de comenzar a nadar en dirección contraria. Inuyasha pilló la indirecta a la primera y la siguió. Él era mucho más rápido, estaba muy bien entrenado, ya había calentado con los largos que había hecho y tenía una musculatura impresionante. La alcanzó en seguida y sintió que volvía a ser alzada. En esa ocasión, la cargó como un saco de patatas y fue con ella hacia una zona más profunda. A juzgar por el alcance que tenía el agua en el cuerpo de Inuyasha, debían de estar en una zona que a ella le cubriría por completo.

Él lanzó una malvada carcajada, ella empezó a temblar con anticipación. No sería capaz de hacerlo…

- Inuyasha… - musitó- No lo hagas, por favor…

- ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?- se carcajeó.

- Te compensaré si no lo haces… - quiso convencerle.

- ¿Cómo me compensarás?- la contempló con malicia.

Él sabía muy bien cómo lo compensaría si no cometía la barbaridad de dejarla caer en el agua. ¿Por qué se lo preguntaba?

- Ya lo sabes…

- No lo sé, dímelo.- insistió.

- Eso… Lo que tú y yo hacemos… En privado…- balbuceó sonrojada.

- No me sirve esa respuesta, princesa.

- ¡No puedes hacerme esto!- gritó.

Inuyasha se rió asegurando que sí que podía hacerlo y de una sacudida dejó que cayera de cabeza a su espalda. Kagome cogió aire y usó sus brazos para hundirse bien en el agua. Buceó para rodear a Inuyasha y encontró el modo de vengarse. Le desató el bañador de un tirón y tiró de él hasta que cayó. Cuando salió a la superficie Inuyasha ya no se reía tanto y buscaba a tiendas su bañador bajo el agua. Había caído en sus tobillos pero tendría que sumergirse para volver a colocárselo y eso le daría tiempo a huir de la profundidad del mar.

- Eres malvada.

- Por eso te gusto…

Le dio un suave pico en los labios y se fue nadando hacia la orilla mientras que él se peleaba con su bañador. Se sumergió bajo el agua y se lo volvió a subir. Mientras se ataba los cordeles se dirigía hacia Kikio, pensando que nunca imaginó que ella hiciera algo tan atrevido. De repente, atisbó los cordeles que ataban el bikini de Kagome y se le ocurrieron grandes ideas. Desnudarla públicamente no era una de esas ideas, por supuesto, pero sería tan fácil llevarla a algún sitio privado y apartar ese bikini.

Cuando llegó hasta la orilla, donde Kikio se encontraba, se inclinó para rodearla con sus brazos y se irguió con ella en volandas. La mujer rió contra su hombro y le regaló un beso en el cuello mientras que él la cargaba hacia el lugar en el que se habían posicionado al llegar. La playa empezaba a llenarse cada vez más y se escuchaban los gritos de los niños y de los padres intentando domarlos. Dejó a Kikio sobre una de las hamacas y se sentó en la suya, a su lado. Kikio sacó un bote de protección solar y él no dudó en quitárselo de las manos para esparcirla sobre su cuerpo. Ella se tumbó de espaldas y se dejó hacer. Él disfrutó desatando la parte superior de su bikini para masajear toda su espalda. Le gustaría poder darle la vuelta para continuar con el masaje por delante, pero jamás haría algo semejante en público. El placer de poder verla desnuda era exclusivamente suyo.

Pasaron largas horas tomando el sol, leyendo el periódico y charlando de cosas sin importancia hasta que llegó la hora de comer. Él la llevó a un restaurante de playa y se comieron encantados una deliciosa paella de marisco. Cuando terminaron, pidieron helado de postre y se agarraron de la mano para comerlo mientras paseaban por la orilla de la playa. Ése era el momento de pedírselo, pero primero tenía que tantear un poco el terreno.

- ¿Eres feliz, princesa?- le preguntó.

Ella levantó la vista de su cucurucho y lo miró sorprendida por la pregunta. No era algo que le preguntaran a una todos los días y le parecía extraño.

- Sí, ¿por qué no iba a serlo?

- Pero, ¿eres feliz cuando estamos juntos?- insistió.

- Claro que sí.- sonrió.

Él parecía inseguro, lo podía leer en su mirada. ¿Qué estaría pensando para torturarse de aquella forma? Sintió un leve apretón en su mano y después él tiró de ella para que continuaran caminando. Hizo un mohín por la frustración que le generaba ser incapaz de leerle la mente y continuó comiendo su helado. Se sentía bien caminando con él de la mano y sintiendo el agua en sus pies descalzos.

- ¿Has pensado alguna vez en casarte y formar una familia?

Otra pregunta extraña.

- Por supuesto,- asintió- Es algo que tarde o temprano todos pensamos.

- ¿Y qué piensas al respecto? – continuó- ¿Te gustaría?

- Mmm… Creo que sí,- asintió- pero depende de la situación.

- ¿La situación?

- Casarse, tener hijos… No es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera… - le explicó- Al menos eso es lo que pienso.

- Tienes razón.- continuó- Si te pidieran matrimonio ahora mismo, a esta edad y en este momento… ¿Aceptarías?

Esa sí que era una pregunta extraña. Dejó de caminar en ese mismo momento y se quedó mirando la profundidad de sus preciosos ojos dorados. ¿Por qué Inuyasha estaba tan raro? Parecía muy agobiado, frustrado y desamparado. Sentía que si no contestaba a esa pregunta, esos sentimientos irían a más.

- Yo… Depende de quién me lo pida…- musitó.

- ¿Y si yo…?

Sus palabras se vieron ahogadas por el ruido que provocó un trueno. Ambos levantaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo para mirar al cielo y lo vieron negro, como una gran chimenea. Un minuto antes el cielo estaba azul y despejado. Si esas nubes habían llegado tan pronto significaba que iba a haber una gran tormenta y tenían que marcharse cuanto antes.

Inuyasha tiró de ella para que corriera y se dirigieron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia el lugar en el que se encontraban sus cosas. Antes de que llegaran, la lluvia empezó a caer como si fuera una cascada y los empapó. Agarraron sus cosas y lucharon por salir de la playa con toda la gente que se estaba arremolinando en las salidas del muro de cemento. Una vez fuera corrieron hacia el coche y aprovecharon que estaba aparcado en zona cubierta para intentar limpiarse un poco. Se sentaron sobre el capó y usaron la toalla para quitarse lo mejor que pudieron la arena mojada de las piernas. De ruido de fondo se escuchaban los truenos y los relámpagos que iluminaban tenuemente el parking.

- Parece como si se hubiera hecho de noche…

- Debe de ser la peor tormenta de los últimos diez años.- comentó Inuyasha.

¡Qué mal sonaban esas palabras! Se calzó las sandalias y se montó en el coche. Inuyasha subió la capota y tras asegurarse de que estuviera bien colocada pisó el acelerador y salió del garaje. Alejarse de la playa fue mucho más difícil. Había un tráfico impresionante debido a que todo el mundo quería escapar de aquel infierno y la lluvia era tan fuerte que era casi imposible ver lo que tenía enfrente. Inuyasha parecía sereno frente al volante y no apartaba la mirada de la carretera para evitar alguna desgracia. En los largos minutos de quietud y ruido de truenos, apartaba su mano del volante y tomaba la suya para darle ánimo y consuelo. ¡Era tan dulce!

Tardaron cerca de media hora en terminar de salir del enclave de la playa pero una vez que lo lograron, se terminó el tráfico. Inuyasha condujo en silencio y con cuidado hasta la mansión Tama y se detuvo en la vuelta de la esquina como siempre hacía, pero no quiso dejarla salir. Estaba preocupado por la lluvia y no quería que ella saliera a volver a mojarse. De hecho, insistió en olvidarse de esa ridícula costumbre de esconderse de su padre y llevarla hasta la entrada. Ella no se lo podía permitir. Si permitía que aparecieran juntos en la mansión Tama, lo perdería para siempre.

Ambos suspiraron porque encontraban al otro raro y se quedaron en el más absoluto silencio dentro del coche. Fue Kagome la primera en hablar.

- Te doy un penique por tus pensamientos.

No pensó que él fuera a contestar y mucho menos que dijera aquellas palabras.

- Estaba pensando cuál era la mejor forma de pedirte matrimonio…

El mundo entero se le cayó encima en ese instante. Aquella frase era mil veces peor que ser descubierta por todos y un nudo se le hizo en la garganta mientras el corazón se le oprimía en el pecho. Aún no se lo había dicho, él no sabía la verdad. Se había pasado cerca de dos meses engañándolo y le pedía matrimonio. Cuando le dijera la verdad no la perdonaría, nunca lo haría. Esa verdad la atravesó como si fuera uno de los rayos de esa tormenta y las lágrimas se acumularon en las cuencas de sus ojos. Su romance con Inuyasha había terminado.

- Princesa, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Giró la cabeza para mirarlo con las lágrimas derramándose por su rostro y después miró el anillo que le ofrecía dentro de una cajita de terciopelo. Era precioso, de oro puro y oro blanco y tenía diamantes auténticos. Un anillo digno de la esposa de Inuyasha Taisho pero ella, no podía ser su esposa.

- No… - musitó- No podemos casarnos…

- ¿Por qué?

Su corazón dejó de latir en ese instante. Le había pedido matrimonio a su querida Kikio, a la mujer que más amaba en ese mundo y ella lo estaba rechazando. ¿Por qué lo rechazaba? Después de su conversación en la playa, ¿eso significada que él no era el adecuado? Por primera vez en su vida supo lo que era que le rompieran el corazón.

- No podemos… - repitió sollozando.

Tenía que haber alguna razón.

- Pero tú… ¿Tú quieres?- insistió.

- Sí que quiero… - sonrió entre lágrimas- Pero no podemos…

- ¿Por qué?

Ella sí quería, ella quería casarse con él. ¿Qué se lo impedía? Sólo tenía que decírselo y él removería cielo y tierra para solucionarlo.

- Kikio, por favor…

- ¡No vuelvas a llamarme nunca por ese nombre!- gritó.

No tuvo tiempo de pedir explicaciones. Ella agarró su bolsa de viaje del asiento trasero, abrió la puerta de un tirón y salió corriendo bajo la fría lluvia. Su primer instinto fue seguirla, abrazarla bajo la lluvia y consolarla hasta que le diera explicaciones, pero no lo hizo. No lo hizo porque Kikio no parecía encontrarse en condiciones de discutir nada en ese momento. Ahora bien, él volvería, volvería para reclamarla y vencería cualquier obstáculo que se interpusiera en su camino. No iba a renunciar a ella bajo ningún concepto.

Kagome apretó con fuerza la bolsa de viaje y corrió hacia la verja. Los hombres de seguridad le abrieron tan rápido como la vieron y ella echó a correr por el camino lleno de barro. Tenía frío, estaba congelada, le temblaba todo el cuerpo violentamente, estaba sucia y todo eso le daba igual porque en el pecho sentía el dolor más grande que había sentido nunca. Debió darse cuenta desde el principio de que era una locura hacerse pasar por Kikio para conquistar a Inuyasha. Debió darse cuenta desde el principio de que llegaría el día en que no podría sostener por más tiempo la mentira. Debió darse cuenta de que por más que lo deseara, ella nunca podría estar con Inuyasha. Su plan inicial era únicamente atesorar aquella noche con él, ojala lo hubiera hecho.

Entró en la mansión y subió de dos en dos las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Kikio. Cuando entró ella, Kikio estaba frente a su tocador, secándose el pelo y nada más verla supo que algo terrible había sucedido. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó mientras que le narraba entre sollozos lo acontecido. Kikio lloró con ella y le dijo palabras de consuelo, pero nada podía consolarla en ese momento.

Juntas se sentaron sobre la cama y estuvieron hablando durante cerca de dos horas, abrazándose e intentando superar el mal trago. De repente, Kikio se apartó y se puso a rebuscar en su mesilla de noche.

- Sé que éste no es el mejor momento pero… - sacó una caja- Creo que deberías hacerlo.

Kagome contempló con lágrimas en los ojos la caja del test de embarazo y asintió con la cabeza. Se metió en el baño y siguió las instrucciones de la caja. Cuando hubo terminado, llamó a Kikio y esperaron las dos juntas el resultado. Al pasar los minutos que especificaba, fue Kikio la que se levantó, miró el color y lo comparó con el de la caja.

- Lo siento, Kagome.

Un fuerte ataque de sollozos volvió a atraparla. Había perdido a Inuyasha para siempre y estaba embarazada de un niño que le recordaría todos los días que tenía un padre.

Continuará…


	7. Realidad

**Capítulo 7: Realidad**

Volvía a ser portada de las revistas del corazón. En esa ocasión aparecía en el agua con Kikio entre sus brazos. Ella estaba de espaldas a la cámara y se podían apreciar todas sus curvas. ¡Estupendo! Todo el país iba a estar babeando con las fotografías que habían sido publicadas y todo porque él no fue más cuidadoso. Debió vigilar para asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún paparazzi, debió llevar a su equipo de seguridad, debió protegerla. Afortunadamente, una vez más Kikio no fue reconocida por la prensa y era algo que agradecía y a la vez lo preocupaba. ¿Cómo era posible que nadie reconociera a Kikio Tama? Sabía que no había resultado muy llamativa para la prensa a lo largo de su vida, pero eso era demasiado.

Necesitaba algunas explicaciones y de camino, conseguir la mano en matrimonio de Kikio, por lo que condujo hacia la mansión Tama. Volvería a hablar con Kikio primero y si ella seguía sin darle una respuesta clara al motivo por el que supuestamente no podían casarse, hablaría con su padre. El señor Tama debía de estar deseando que se casara con su hija, todos los padres lo deseaban y si hacía falta le ofrecería un acuerdo económico que le haría la boca agua. Odiaba tener que jugar la baza del dinero y del poder, pero no se imaginaba una vida sin Kikio, la necesitaba a su lado. ¡La amaba! Estaba completamente enamorado de esa mujer desde la primera vez que sus ojos se posaron en ella y no iba a dejar que se le escapara de entre los dedos. Se enfrentaría a cualquier obstáculo que se les interpusiera.

Los guardias de seguridad le abrieron la verja sin dudarlo y no pudo menos que sonreír encantado. Estaba seguro de que el señor Tama había dado orden de que fuera bien recibido en su mansión por todos los empleados. Aparcó frente a la mansión y subió de dos en dos las escaleras que lo guiaban hasta la puerta de la entrada. Cuando llamó al timbre, tuvo que esperar un minuto entero antes de que le abriera el mayordomo que ya conocía.

- Buenos días, señor Taisho.

El mayordomo se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar. Inuyasha le saludó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras sin preguntar.

- Señor,- le detuvo- debo preguntarle a donde se dirige para informar al señor de la casa.

- ¿No es obvio?- sonrió- Voy a ver a Kikio.

- Kikio no se encuentra arriba.- le informó entonces.

Se detuvo una vez más al escuchar esas palabras y se giró mientras volvía a bajar todas las escaleras para reunirse con él abajo.

- ¿Dónde está?- preguntó.

- ¿Usted deseaba ver a Kikio o a Kagome?- preguntó perspicazmente.

- A Kikio, por supuesto.- contestó sin dudarlo- ¿Por qué iba a querer ver a su criada?

El mayordomo alzó una ceja, pero no contestó a su pregunta.

- Deje que le guie hacia la biblioteca,- le indicó- allí se encuentra la señorita.

Inuyasha lo siguió extrañado por su actitud. ¿Por qué demonios le había preguntado eso el mayordomo? Él era Inuyasha Taisho y todo el mundo en esa casa sabía que estaba saliendo con Kikio Tama. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta tan rara? ¿Salir con su criada? Seguro que desde su encuentro esa chica se había dedicado a decir toda clase de mentiras sobre ellos, debía ser eso. Habría llegado hasta los oídos de Kikio y por eso lo rechazó. Iba a aclarar ese asunto inmediatamente.

El mayordomo le señaló unas puertas colosales de madera de roble y le preguntó si quería ser presentado. Él sacudió la cabeza en una negativa, quería darle una sorpresa a Kikio. Esperó hasta que él mayordomo se marchó y entonces abrió las puertas con mucho cuidado. Pudo ver una figura femenina sentada de espaldas a él, frente a una mesa.

- Buenos días, princesa.

La mujer giró la cabeza y descubrió que no se trataba de Kikio sino que de Kagome. Ese maldito mayordomo. Le había dicho que quería ver a Kikio, no a Kagome, y el muy desgraciado había osado retarle enviándolo con la criada. Ahora entendía esa maldita pregunta. ¡Se la estaba jugando! Aprovecharía para hablar primero con esa mujer sobre sus mentiras y después se dirigiría al señor Tama para informarle de cómo se comportaba el servicio. En último lugar, pero no por ello menos importante, buscaría a Kikio y la convencería de que debía casarse con él. Antes de que terminara el día estarían en un restaurante celebrando su compromiso.

Kikio no daba crédito a sus ojos cuando vio a Inuyasha allí parado. Él había ido a la biblioteca solo, buscando a Kagome y pensando que ella estaría allí. ¿Cómo lo había sabido? Kagome y ella habían bajado a la biblioteca a buscar información sobre los embarazos, pero ella había salido a la cocina para preparar té apenas un minuto antes. Tenía que despachar a Inuyasha antes de que volviera o se descubriría todo. Además, Kagome no estaba en condiciones de hablar con Inuyasha o de verlo. Se ponía a llorar como una magdalena cada vez que se mencionaba su nombre.

- Estaba buscando a Kikio, pero voy a aprovechar para hablar con usted, Kagome.

Kagome, ella era Kagome para Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué desea señor Taisho?- intentó parecer servicial.

- Quiero saber qué clase de mentiras ha estado contando sobre nosotros.- le exigió.

- ¿De qué me habla?

A decir verdad, no tenía ni puñetera idea de lo que estaba diciendo Taisho.

- Le hablo de que el mayordomo me ha preguntado si quería ver a Kikio o a usted,- le explicó- ¿por qué me preguntaría eso?

- Yo… No lo sé…- musitó.

Desde luego que no lo sabía. ¿Por qué su mayordomo le había preguntado semejante cosa a Inuyasha? ¿Estaría enterado de lo que habían estado haciendo? Y de ser así, ¿iba a fastidiarlo todo? En cuanto surgiera la ocasión, iba a tener unas palabras con ese carcamal y por su bien más le valía no haberlo hecho a propósito para dejarlas con el culo al aire.

- Me temo que el mayordomo debe haber sufrido una pequeña confusión,- intentó excusarse- le aseguro que yo no he tenido nada que ver con eso y no he contado nada de usted. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? No nos conocemos.

- Para ganar dinero en las revistas del corazón.- se cruzó de brazos con actitud de superioridad.

- Nunca traicionaría así a Kikio. – frunció el ceño comenzando a enojarse.

- Por su bien, espero que no sea mentira.

- ¿A qué se debe esta discusión de enamorados?

Un temblor recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando escuchó la voz de su padre a su espalda. Su padre acababa de entrar a la biblioteca, por la otra puerta y estaba a punto de fastidiarlo todo. Tenía que hacer algo si no quería que se descubriera, si no quería que Inuyasha odiara a Kagome y si no quería que ésta se enterara de lo que estaba sucediendo. Kagome estaba embarazada y muy débil por todo lo sucedido. Si ella aparecía en la biblioteca y se encontraba con todo eso… No quería ni imaginarse lo que podría suceder. Tenía que deshacerse de Inuyasha pero, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si era sólo una criada? Además, estaba el inconveniente de la presencia de su padre.

¿Discusión de enamorados? ¿Por qué el padre hablaba en esos términos cuando estaba discutiendo con la criada? El hombre había entrado muy confiado y apenas le echó un vistazo rápido a Kagome cuando se refirió a sus palabras un poco subidas de tono. Un padre no confundiría a su hija y menos con una criada o eso quería pensar.

- Kikio, ¿por qué no invitas a Inuyasha a jugar al golf con nosotros?- ofreció.

Ya está, todo se había fastidiado.

- Disculpe, ¿por qué la llama Kikio?

El señor Tama dejó sobre la mesa frente a Kikio los papeles que llevaba en las manos y lo contempló con el ceño fruncido y la mirada disgustada. ¿Por qué no iba a llamar Kikio a su hija? Ése era el nombre que le había puesto al nacer. Se volvió para mirar a su hija y la vio pálida como una hoja blanca y después miró a Inuyasha que parecía estar tan perdido como él. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- Porque se llama Kikio, es mi hija.- se justificó- ¿Qué le pasa Taisho?

- ¡Ella no es Kikio!- le rebatió.

- Claro que lo es.- continuó empezando a enfadarse también- ¡Es mi hija!

- No puede ser…

Inuyasha se llevó una mano al pelo y empezó a peinárselo hacia atrás mientras observaba fijamente a Kagome o a Kikio, como se llamara. Tenía rasgos asiáticos y en todo lo que había leído ponía que la madre de Kikio era asiática. Su Kikio no tenía rasgos asiáticos. Además, su Kikio era bajita y esa mujer parecía alta. Todo el mundo decía que Kikio Tama era alta y cuando miraban a su Kikio se sentían decepcionados. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué en su mente se estaba formando una idea que no le gustaba ni lo más mínimo?

- Taisho, ¿ha bebido?

¡Estupendo! El señor Tama pensaba que estaba borracho mientras que él pensaba lo mismo de él. Era su única puerta de escape. Tenía que ser todo una broma. De repente, recordó la revista del corazón que había comprado de camino a la mansión Tama y la rebuscó en su chaqueta. La tenía en el bolsillo interior de la americana. Sacó la revista y se acercó enseñándole la portada. Su Kikio estaba de espaldas, pero era obvio que esa mujer y ella no eran la misma. Su Kikio no era escuálida y tenía curvas.

- ¿Ve?- la señaló- ¡Ésta es mi Kikio!

Kikio intentó interponerse entre la portada de la revista y su padre, pero éste se lo impidió agarrando su brazo y la miró como si estuviera planteándose el imponerle el peor castigo de toda su vida. Kikio se mordió el labio inferior e intento aguantarse las lágrimas como pudo. Tenía que encontrar la forma de evitar que Kagome entrara en la biblioteca y el té debía de estar a punto de terminar de hervir.

El señor Tama se inclinó y observó con atención la fotografía. Ese cuerpo apenas cubierto no era de su hija ya que Kikio estaba casi en los huesos. Esa chica tenía más carne, era más de su gusto. La furia y la vergüenza por lo que le estaba mostrando le invadieron. Osaba restregarle las pruebas de su infidelidad.

- ¿Cómo se atreve a venir a enseñarme una fotografía suya con otra mujer?- le espetó- ¡Esto es una terrible ofensa contra mi hija!

- ¡Su hija es ésta!- señaló la portada.

- Mi hija es ésta.- levantó la mano de Kikio- Ella es Kikio Tama y tú, como su novio, la has humillado públicamente.

- Yo nunca he salido con esta mujer,- la miró- no es de mi gusto.

Kikio gimió ofendida, pero aún así se las arregló para desasirse del agarre de su padre y se abrazó al torso de Inuyasha. Se le había ocurrido una nueva brillante idea para evitar que Kagome se encontrara con todo aquello.

- Inuyasha querido,- hizo pucheros- ¿en serios has olvidado todas esas noches juntos?

- ¿Noches? ¿Qué noches?- intentó quitársela de encima- ¡Esta mujer está loca!

- Deshonra a mi hija, la humilla ante todo el país, la acusa de ser una mentirosa por decir la verdad… ¿Cómo se atreve?

El señor Tama se estaba enfadando pero él también y mucho. Había quedado claro que la mujer que se abrazaba a su torso tenía que ser Kikio Tama o que el señor Tama estaba mal de la cabeza. Sin embargo, él había estado saliendo con otra mujer, con otra Kikio y se negaba a creer que hubiera pegado semejante cambio de la noche a la mañana. Además, Kikio no era tan atrevida hablando y menos cuando tenía público y ese público era su padre. Recordó que dentro de la revista había una fotografía de cara de Kikio y la buscó hasta dar con ella.

Sin saber por qué, el señor Tama se volvió a inclinar y miró la fotografía que le estaba tratando de enseñar. En ella aparecía Kagome, su Kagome abrazada a él. Llevaba la misma ropa que había vestido el día anterior antes de irse con su chico misterioso y sonreía como una adolescente enamorada. Las piezas del puzle empezaban a encajar en su cabeza.

- Ésa es Kagome, la hija de unos antiguos empleados de la casa.- musitó- Es la criada personal de mi hija y su mejor amiga.

- Sí que lo es,- reconoció Kikio- no me puedo creer que me haya hecho esto… - emuló unos llantos- ¡Éramos amigas!

El señor Tama gruñó enojado a su hija y la apartó de Inuyasha para mirarla a los ojos.

- Deja el teatro Kikio y cuéntanos la verdad,- la instó- ¿qué está pasando?

- Yo…

Un estruendo, el ruido de un juego de té cayendo al suelo y el sonido del líquido derramándose distrajo la atención de todos. Una silueta femenina enfundada en un traje de criada observaba temblorosa a los dos hombres y a la mujer discutiendo. Sus manos seguían delante de su cuerpo como si continuaran sosteniendo una bandeja imaginaria y sus rodillas temblaban violentamente. Su mirada atónita y asustada lo decía todo sin necesidad de palabras.

El corazón dejó de latirle en el mismo instante en que entró en la biblioteca y descubrió a qué venían los gritos que estaba escuchando. El señor Tama, Inuyasha y Kikio discutían sobre ella. Inuyasha quería saber la verdad, el señor Tama parecía verdaderamente furioso con su hija y Kikio estaba inventándose un cuento tras otro para intentar protegerla a ella de su padre. Protegerla de Inuyasha sería imposible porque él ya la observaba como si fuera el ser más inmundo de todo el universo. A decir verdad, ella se sentía así por todas las mentiras que le había dicho.

- ¿Eres Kikio?- le preguntó Inuyasha- ¿O eres Kagome?

Era la pregunta lógica en ese momento y la pregunta que había querido evitar todo ese tiempo.

- Soy Kagome…

Kikio dejó de forcejear con su padre en ese momento y se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo. Lo intentó, intentó protegerla y evitar que tuviera que pasar por todo aquello, pero le fue imposible. Todo era su culpa por convencerla para que engañara a Taisho, el soltero de oro y el mayor patán que había conocido en toda su vida. Ellas habían obrado mal, pero todo lo hicieron por amor y eso era algo que tanto su padre como Taisho parecían no querer entender.

- ¡Quería decírtelo!

- ¿Cuándo ibas a hacerlo?- gritó- ¿Cuándo el cura dijera tu verdadero nombre en el altar? ¿O pensabas vivir una vida entera haciéndote pasar por Kikio?

- No… No pretendía que durara tanto… - sollozó- Yo…

- Todo ha sido un maldito engaño.- se acerco a una silla y le dio una patada- ¿Os habéis divertido las dos?

Se llevó una mano a la boca para reprimir sus sollozos y observó la silueta borrosa por las lágrimas de Inuyasha. Él daba vueltas por la biblioteca como un león enjaulado y despotricaba toda clase de insultos hacia Kikio y hacia ella. Mientras tanto, el señor Tama le echaba una buena bronca a Kikio por su comportamiento tan poco apropiado y por haber "humillado" de esa forma a alguien tan importante. Juraba y perjuraba que le haría pagar caro por lo sucedido.

- Para evitar más dudas. Dile al señor Tama que tú has sido la que ha salido conmigo siempre, la que aparece en las dos revistas.- lanzó una revista del corazón sobre una mesa- ¡Dile que yo nunca he salido con su hija!

- Señor Tama… - respiró hondo- Kikio nunca ha salido con Inuyasha… He sido yo…

El señor Tama asintió con la cabeza y se metió las manos en los bolsillos al percatarse de que por primera vez en su vida, no sabía qué hacer. La situación se escapaba totalmente de su control y comprendería que Taisho quisiera tomar medidas legales en el asunto. De todas formas, intentaría hablar en privado con él y ofrecerle algo que calmara su mal genio.

Inuyasha dejó de andar de un lado para otro y se detuvo para mirar a la mujer que lo había tomado por un completo idiota. Kagome… Ya lo dijo una vez y ahora sabía por qué. Kagome pegaba más con ella porque era su maldito nombre. Llevaba cerca de dos meses saliendo con esa mujer y en realidad no sabía nada de ella. Una vez le preguntó si hubiera salido con ella si ella fuera criada. Sí que lo habría hecho. Si hubiera coincidido que la conociera con ese precioso uniforme ceñido a su cuerpo, se hubiera lanzado sobre ella sin dudarlo. Pero eso era algo que ya nunca sabría porque le había mentido, lo había manipulado, había jugado con sus sentimientos y lo había pisoteado. De todas las mujeres que había conocido en su vida, ésa era la peor de todas. Y la señorita Tama no se libraba tampoco. Era tan culpable de lo acontecido como la anterior.

Enterró en lo más hondo de su ser todo lo que sentía por la falsa Kikio Tama y se acercó a ella a paso lento y ligero. Cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de ella la miró tal y como era en realidad. Por primera vez desde que se conocían, miró a Kagome y supo que si se quedaba a solas con ella, conseguiría convencerlo para que la perdonase y eso era lo peor de todo. Lo que tendría que hacer en ese momento era largarse antes de que ella utilizara sus artimañas de mujer. Pero había un único problema: no sabía cuánto tiempo aguantaría lejos de ella. Sabía que todo lo sucedido entre ellos no era falso. Sabía que ella se derretía en sus brazos, sabía que le gustaban los niños, sabía que se preocupaba por la gente que la rodeaba, sabía que todo el mundo la adoraba, sabía que no le gustaban las peleas… ¿Por qué una persona que aparentaba ser tan buena le había hecho algo tan horrible? ¿Se trataba de alguna clase de broma que llegó demasiado lejos?

- ¿Por qué yo?- le preguntó- No pareces mala. ¿Por qué me has hecho esto?

- Kagome fue a tu fiesta haciéndose pasar por mí porque yo se lo pedí.- intervino Kikio- Ese día Naraku se iba un mes entero de viaje de negocios y quería estar con él…

- ¿No estarás hablando de Tatewaki?- intervino su padre.

- Sí, padre, estoy enamorada de Naraku. – Kikio se levantó del suelo y miró a su padre y a Inuyasha- Yo le pedí que fuera en mi lugar para que no lo descubrieras y ella… Como es la mejor amiga que uno puede desear, lo hizo.

A pesar de todo, encontró las fuerzas para regalarle una rápida sonrisa a su mejor amiga, que siempre estaba con ella.

- Te puedo perdonar por eso, Kagome.- dijo Inuyasha para su sorpresa- Pero no te puedo perdonar todo lo demás. Tuviste la oportunidad de decirme la verdad, pero no lo hiciste. Preferiste engañarme.

- Yo también fui culpable de eso.- quiso añadir Kikio.

- ¡No intentes exculparla de todo!- gritó- Fue decisión suya mentir.

Y así era. La idea fue de Kikio, pero la llevó a cabo porque quiso, nadie le obligó a hacerlo y si se hubiera opuesto de verdad, Kikio no hubiera insistido. Sin embargo, ella prefirió la mentira y el engaño.

- ¿Te hubieras fijado en mí si hubieras sabido que era una criada?- preguntó una vez más.

- Eso ya nunca lo sabrás.

- Me odias, ¿no?

Se le secó la garganta después de pronunciar esas palabras y tuvo que agachar la cabeza por miedo a lo que iba a escuchar. Ojala se hubiera quedado callada y se hubiera imaginado la respuesta porque escucharla iba a ser mil veces peor.

- Por ser una mentirosa, una harpía y una caza fortunas… Porque las caza fortunas se comportan como tú… Mmm… - se burló- ¿Tú qué crees, princesita?

Toda la frase en general le resultó dolorosa, pero cuando empleó su apodo cariñoso para insultarla, el mundo se le cayó encima hecho pedazos. La sangre dejó de circular por su cuerpo, su corazón volvió a dejar de latir, los temblores se apoderaron de sus piernas y las lágrimas que anteriormente había expulsado con tanta facilidad, se secaron. Un sudor frío recorrió su frente, la saliva empezó a faltarle y notó un leve pinchazo en el vientre. Su último pensamiento coherente antes de que se le doblaran las rodillas fue para su bebé. Deseó que no le ocurriera nada.

Inuyasha la vio caer, fue todo muy repentino. Dijo aquellas crueles palabras para no ablandarse más con su llanto, pero tan rápido como las pronunció se sintió sucio y mezquino. A ella le afectaron más de lo que jamás hubiera esperado ya que tuvo que ser rápido de reflejos y agarrarla antes de que cayera desmayada y se golpeara la cabeza contra algo.

- Kagome… ¿Princesa?

Se arrodilló en el suelo con ella entre sus brazos y la sacudió suavemente mientras le daba pequeñas bofetadas en las mejillas. Ella no reaccionaba, no se movía. Se preparó para hacerle el boca a boca si era necesario, pero le fue arrebatada de entre sus brazos por una Kikio que parecía al borde de la más absoluta desesperación.

- ¡Llama a una ambulancia, maldita sea!- le gritó- ¡Está embarazada!

- ¿Embarazada?

Y sin necesidad de preguntar supo que ese bebé sólo podía ser suyo.

….

Escuchaba voces a su alrededor. Eran las voces del señor Tama, de Kikio y de Inuyasha. Esos tres estaban discutiendo sobre algo que ella no podía averiguar ya que a pesar de escucharlos, no lograba entender las palabras. Tenía el cerebro embotado y no lograba distinguir las palabras. A veces se escuchaban unas voces más altas que otras, otras veces se creaban silencios realmente incómodos y entonces uno de ellos volvía a discutir con los demás.

Intentó moverse, pero no fue capaz ya que su cuerpo pesaba como tres veces más de lo normal o esa sensación tenía ella. Sus párpados también le pesaban, pero pasó largos minutos esforzándose por abrirlos hasta que al fin lo logró. Su primera visión fue borrosa y le costaba enfocar las cosas. Lo veía todo blanco y unas manchas de colores, tres para ser exactas. Según iba esforzándose por enfocar algo en concreto, las cosas tomaban forma. Estaba en una habitación de hospital y las manchas de colores eran el señor Tama, Kikio e Inuyasha. Los tres continuaban discutiendo alrededor de su cama, como si ella no estuviera allí. Volvió a intentar mover su mano, pero apenas logró conseguir que se arrastrara unos pocos centímetros. Sin querer se le escapó un pequeño gemido y todas las miradas se concentraron en ella.

- Kagome, ¿te encuentras bien?

Era la voz de Kikio, pero sus palabras seguían sin ser claras para ella. De repente, recordó el bebé que estaba gestando y encontró las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse de un tirón y tocarse el vientre. ¿Seguiría estando allí adentro?

- Tranquila, el bebé está bien. No le ha pasado nada.

Era la voz de Kikio una vez más y en esa ocasión puso toda su atención en descifrar lo que le estaba diciendo. ¿Por qué el costaba tanto prestar atención? ¿Por qué estaba en el hospital si no había perdido al bebé?

- El doctor dijo que estaría desorientada… - Kikio se sentó sobre la camilla y sostuvo sus manos entre las suyas- Kagome, te has desmayado,- le dijo despacio y con mucho cuidado- por eso estás aquí. Pero tranquila porque todo está bien.

- ¿Todo bien?- musitó.

- Sí.- sonrió para tranquilizarla- El bebé está bien y su mamá también está bien. Has vivido un momento de mucha tensión y para una mujer embarazada eso puede ser una emoción demasiado fuerte.

- Pero, el bebé…

- El bebé está bien.- volvió a repetir.

Se le partió el alma al verla tumbada sobre la camilla preguntando una y otra vez por su bebé con esa voz tan débil y la mirada perdida. Se la veía tan vulnerable y tan desdichada que hubiera dado un brazo por poder sacarla de allí. El poder que ejercía esa mujer sobre él era increíble. La odiaba o tendría que odiarla al menos después de lo que le hizo, pero no podía.

Alguien entró en la habitación, un hombre con una bata blanca que ella supuso que sería el doctor. Él se acercó a ella y le puso una molesta luz en los ojos. Después le hizo algunas preguntas que tuvo que pensar para poder contestarlas cuando eran de lo más triviales e intentó moverla suavemente. Levantó sus brazos, sus piernas, movió su cabeza, quiso que caminara. Por último, le pidió a una enfermera que le tomara la tensión y cambió su bolsa de suero por otra nueva. El doctor recomendó que pasara la noche en el hospital bajo observación, pero le aseguró que su bebé estaba bien y que no corría ningún peligro.

Inuyasha y Kikio salieron al pasillo a continuar con su discusión mientras que el señor Tama se quedaba con ella vigilando. Él se acercó a ella y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas para brindarle consuelo.

- Sé que por amor se hacen muchas tonterías Kagome,- dijo al fin- pero no deberías haber hecho caso a Kikio. Mi hija tiene unas ideas de lo más extrañas…

- Tenía que intentarlo…- musitó con un hilo de voz.

- Querida, Inuyasha tiene a todas las mujeres a sus pies, puede escoger a cualquier rica heredera.- le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano- Se quedará con una mujer que le convenga. Es así como se hace.

¿Tenía razón? Tal vez fuera así.

- Yo, en cambio, he cambiado mucho desde que era joven y me he dado cuenta de que escoger una esposa por conveniencia no es siempre lo mejor,- suspiró- y creo que ha llegado el momento de que escoja esposa porque yo la quiera.

¿A dónde quería llegar con todo eso? Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios al sentir una punzada de dolor en la cabeza y volvió a prestarle toda su atención.

- Kagome, ese hombre va a dejarte tirada… Te quedarás sola.- continuó- Si me aceptas, yo me casaré contigo y seré un buen padre para ese niño. No os faltará de nada a los dos.

- Señor Tama, yo…

- No rechaces mi oferta, él te abandonará.

Eso ya lo sabía, pero casarse porque sí no era tampoco la mejor opción. Su hijo se merecía algo más que eso, se merecía a un padre y una madre que lo quisieran y lo criaran juntos. Tal vez fuera imposible lo segundo, pero sabía que lo primero sí. No podía coger y casarse con el señor Tama por dinero y mucho menos cuando no sentía nada por él. ¿Qué clase de futuro le esperaba a su hijo si ella le daba esa terrible lección de moral?

- Creo que está hablando más de la cuenta señor Tama.

Fue Inuyasha quien habló desde su posición, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Se irguió y se dirigió hacia ellos a paso decidido. Apartó las manos del señor Tama de ella y fue él quien las tomó entre las suya.

- Es una suerte que su hija no haya oído nada de esto. Sospecho que no le haría mucha gracia que su mejor amiga se podría convertir en su madrastra.

- ¿Por qué interviene, Taisho?- gruñó- ¿No ve que ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí? Usted va a dejarla…

- ¡Ah!- suspiró- Pero es que yo no voy a dejarla. Kagome y yo nos casaremos, le pedí que se casará conmigo ayer mismo y ya no tiene excusas para rechazarme.

- Le pidió matrimonio pensando que era mi hija…

- ¿Y qué?- lo retó- Es Kagome la que está gestando a mi hijo y es a Kagome a quien deseo tener en mi cama. No veo cuál es el inconveniente.

No sabía si alegrarse o deprimirse más por las palabras de Inuyasha. Estaba claro que le importaba el niño, cosa que nunca puso en duda, y también estaba claro que la quería en su cama porque la deseaba. Pero, ¿podrían recuperar alguna vez todo eso que habían perdido? ¿Recuperaría Inuyasha su confianza en ella?

- Kagome es mayor de edad y puede decidir por sí misma.- insistió el señor Tama- Yo puedo hacerme cargo de ella y del bebé.

- Si se casa con usted me veré en la obligación de llevarla a tribunales por la custodia de mi hijo y usted… ¿Estaría dispuesto a gastarte una fortuna para quedarse con la custodia?

- Cla- claro que lo haría…

No, no lo haría. Se notaba a la legua que decía que sí para que ella aceptara su propuesta, pero no movería un dedo por su hijo.

- Sólo te lo voy a preguntar una vez más y espero que me des la respuesta que quiero, Kagome.- se volvió hacia ella- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Sí que quería y en su corazón albergaba la esperanza de recuperarlo.

- Sí.

Continuará…


	8. Boda

**Ayer borré por error un fanfic que ya vuelve a estar en circulación así que para aquellos/as que se vieron afectados en su lectura, que sepan que ya lo tienen disponible.**

**Capítulo 8: Boda**

La fecha de boda se fijó para una semana después del inicio de su compromiso. Sus padres se habían encargado de todo. La lista de invitados alcanzaba la cantidad de unos ochocientos y eso que él tuvo que tachar a cerca de doscientas personas que no le apetecía ver en su día. La catedral en la que se había casado toda su familia había sido decorada con orquídeas (la flor favorita de Kagome); él lo supo por su madre, quien estaba pasando mucho tiempo con ella. La cena se serviría en los jardines de su mansión y toda la comida y los elementos de decoración habían sido revisados por su madre al detalle. Su padre reservó una limusina digna de un rey y un buen equipo de seguridad para ellos dos. También se habían organizado algunas actividades lúdicas para después de la cena como hípica, paddle, juegos de casino, etc. Su traje fue hecho a medida por su sastre personal y vio día tras día como una de las mejores modistas del país visitaba a su madre y a su futura esposa para confeccionar el vestido de novia. Su madre insistió en que fuera ella la que lo hiciera y de la misma forma, vigiló a Kagome como un perro guardián. Los había colocado en habitaciones separadas en su propia casa y le prohibía tocarla hasta la noche de bodas. Él intentó colarse en su habitación una noche en la que se encontraba hambriento de ella pero su madre estaba allí. ¡Estaba durmiendo con ella! Ahora entendía porque su padre estaba tan mosqueado con él.

Sus hermanos también iban a tomar parte en la boda. Su hermano mayor era su primer testigo y estaba a su lado. Sesshomaru y él eran tan parecidos que había personas que osaban preguntar si eran gemelos. La misma altura, una musculatura muy similar, el mismo color de ojos aunque la mirada fuera tan distinta, mismos color de cabello pero ambos llevaban un corte de pelo diferente. Eran sus fracciones la mayor diferencia entre ellos. La nariz aguileña de Sesshomaru, el mentón cuadrado y duro y la frente tensa. Sesshomaru siempre estaba en tensión. Su esposa era también una de las damas de honor, la tercera para ser exactos. Kagura era una mujer hermosa, deliciosa. Una de las mujeres más deseadas, una supermodelo que logró calentar el corazón de hielo de su hermano. Viendo las suaves curvas que formaban su cuerpo no era difícil suponer cómo lo había conseguido. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un elegante moño y lucía un rostro apenas maquillado en el que destacaban sus ojos color rubí. Llevaba el mismo vestido que todas las damas de honor. Un vestido lila de palabra de honor, liso, que caía hasta el suelo ajustándose donde era necesario.

Su hermana pequeña era la segunda dama de honor. Rin sonreía como una niña sosteniendo su ramillete de rosas blancas. Ella era mayor que Kagome, pero todavía seguía siendo muy infantil para su edad y para el gusto de su marido. Ella no había heredado los ojos dorados y el cabello plateado de su padre. Rin lucía una larga melena castaña como la de su madre y sus preciosos ojos azules. Su rostro angelical, a diferencia de su cuerpo delgado y poco llamativo, era lo único que siempre atrajo a los hombres. Sesshomaru y él la habían protegido a capa y espada hasta que apareció Kohaku y decidieron dejarla marchar. Kohaku era su segundo testigo y el marido de su hermana pequeña. Él era un hombre alto y fornido que desencajaba totalmente con su pequeña y delicada hermana. Sin embargo, sabía a la perfección que con ella era muy atento y la trataba como si fuera una reina. Fue por eso por lo que accedió a entregársela. Su cabello castaño recogido en una coleta le daba el toque rebelde de un muchacho y tenía la misma sonrisa infantil de su hermana.

La primera dama de honor, para su desgracia, era Kikio Tama. Kagome insistió en que su mejor amiga fuera su dama de honor y lo retó insinuando que no pensaba casarse con él si ella no estaba. Tuvo que morderse la lengua y aceptar porque ésa no fue la única amenaza que recibió. Su madre también intervino a favor de Kikio y se compinchó con ella para proteger a Kagome de él. ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta de que Kagome no necesitaba protección? Él nunca le haría daño. Kikio le sonría con su acostumbrada arrogancia desde su lugar y sin quererlo había conquistado a la mitad de los solteros Taisho. Quería evitar que algún pobre desgraciado de su familia se dedicara a perseguirla como un imbécil así que invitó al novio de Kikio. Además, tuvo su utilidad hacerlo. Naraku Tatewaki era su tercer testigo y así completaban todas las parejas. Naraku se sonreía con Kikio e intercambiaban guiños. Era un hombre mucho más abierto y divertido de lo que esperaba por todo lo que había escuchado de él.

Empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial y las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron. Su novia era guiada por su padre, el señor Taisho. Como Kagome no tenía ningún familiar, ni ningún amigo que pudiera suplir la falta de su padre, estaba siendo acompañada por su propio padre. Aún recordaba como su padre se había puesto a saltar y a suplicarle a Kagome que le permitiera ser su padrino de bodas. Sus padres la adoraban, su hermana corría detrás de sus faldas, su hermano era amable y educado (cosa extraña en él), su cuñada quería salir de compras con ella, toda su familia estaba fascinada por ella. Odiaba admitirlo, pero era imposible que Kagome cayera mal a alguien. Todo el que la conocía terminaba adorándola.

- ¿Quién entrega a esta mujer?- preguntó el cura.

- Yo, Inu no Taisho entrego a Kagome Higurashi.

Su madre se acercó para coger el ramo de rosas blancas y azules que llevaba Kagome y le colocó bien la cola del vestido para que se extendiera sobre las escaleras de mármol. Su padre le entregó la mano de la joven y le murmuró que ya podía cuidarla bien. ¡Era increíble! Sus padres seguían preocupados por la seguridad de Kagome y por sus tiernos sentimientos y la trataban como si fuera ella su hija y no él.

Tomó la mano de Kagome y dirigió su vista al frente para comenzar la ceremonia, pero tan pronto como el cura empezó a hablar, desvió su mirada para contemplarla a ella. ¡Estaba preciosa! Se veía magnífica vestida de blanco, de novia. El vestido era de palabra de honor con un corpiño plegado que se ajustaba a cada curva hasta las caderas. A partir de ahí caía la holgada falda hasta el suelo. En su cadera, a la izquierda, tenía un adorno de rosas emulando un cinturón y de él surgía una segunda capa de seda que formaba la cola del vestido. En el cuello llevaba una preciosa gargantilla de diamantes que él mismo le había regalado para la ocasión. Su novia tenía que lucir como la más hermosa en ese día y ya que todo el país la vería, quería asegurarse de que hablaran muy bien de ella. Su cabello estaba suelto con la única sujeción de unas horquillas blancas decoradas con adornos de flores y llevaba maquillaje pero muy suave.

- Inuyasha Taisho, ¿tomas a esta mujer como tu legítima esposa para amarla y respetarla en la paz y en la guerra, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte os separe?

Estaba tan distraído observando a Kagome tan fijamente que se había perdido gran parte de la ceremonia. ¡Qué más daba! La parte importante era esa pregunta y los anillos.

- Sí quiero.

El cura asintió y miró en esa ocasión a Kagome para repetirle la misma pregunta en su nombre. Ella se quedó en el más absoluto silencio cuando terminó de pronunciar esas palabras y se miró las manos y luego a él. ¿Estaba dudando? No sería capaz de rechazarlo allí en medio después de que lo había dispuesto todo para ella. ¡No podía abandonarlo!

- Sí quiero.

Suspiró aliviado al escuchar sus palabras y se giró para tomar los anillos que portaba su único sobrino por el momento, el hijo de Sesshomaru y Kagura. Jaken sonrió cuando le revolvió el pelo y se apartó una vez que tenía las alianzas. Le dio una a Kagome y tomó la otra en sus manos para pronunciar sus votos.

- Con este anillo te tomo por esposa para el resto de mis días para amarte y cuidarte.- tomó su mano- Juro que velaré por tu bienestar y el de los hijos que tengamos y te seré fiel. – empezó a colocarlo en su dedo anular- Lucharé contra las adversidades y nunca me rendiré porque es contigo y con nadie más con quien quiero envejecer.

No había escrito sus votos, no era ningún discurso preparado, eran las palabras que surgieron de lo más hondo de su ser en ese momento. Era lo que sentía por Kagome pero seguía sin poder confiar en ella. Ojala hubieran empezado así, siendo Kagome e Inuyasha. Las cosas serían tan diferentes…

- Con este anillo te tomo por marido para el resto de mis días con la esperanza y la confianza de que lo nuestro sea eterno.- tomó su mano- Como tu esposa te daré descendencia y cuidaré tanto de ti como de nuestros hijos ya que son carne de nuestra carne.- empezó a colocarlo en su dedo anular sin saber que él no podía apartar la mirada de ella- Juro que te seré fiel y te respetaré día tras día hasta que exhale mi último aliento.

Cuando se volvió hacia el cura para continuar con lo poco que quedaba de ceremonia, tenía los ojos húmedos y temía empezar a llorar. Él era Inuyasha Taisho, no una nenaza. Odiaría que su hermano mayor lo viera llorando ya que no le dejaría olvidarlo en toda su vida. ¡Se lo recordaría hasta el día de su funeral! Seguro que hasta mandaba inscribirlo en su lápida. Ahora bien, la sombra de la duda volvió a nacer en su pecho y se preguntó si las palabras de Kagome serían en verdad ciertas.

- Si hay alguien que tenga algo que objetar, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

- ¡Yo objeto!

¿Quién era el necio que osaba interponerse entre Kagome y él? Se volvió con el ceño fruncido en busca del culpable y se encontró con un hombre que estaba de pies en el pasillo, a pocos pasos de ellos. Sería extremadamente sencillo bajar los escalones y partirle la cara de un puñetazo.

- Souta… - musitó Kagome.

- ¿Te parece bonito, Kagome?- la regañó- Me he enterado por los periódicos. Te casas y no llamas a tu hermano.

Kagome se agarró las faldas y bajó los escalones dejándolo allí solo y confuso. ¿Hermano? Tenía entendido que Kagome no tenía ningún hermano, nada de familia. En la boda los únicos invitados por su parte eran Kikio y Naraku.

- No pude localizarte,- le explicó- te mudas demasiado.

- Ya, bueno…- se encogió- Sabes que la mafia me presiona…- musitó.

- ¿Sigues metido en esos líos?- suspiró- Si papá y mamá te vieran…

- Volverían a abandonarme, ¿no?

- Sabes que no fue así,- repuso- ellos eran jóvenes y…

- Sí, ya me sé esa historia.- la empujó hacia el altar- Ve a casarte antes de que tu novio me haga una cara nueva. Luego hablamos.

Vio como su hermano le daba un beso en la frente y se apartaba para sentarse en uno de los bancos. Era totalmente lógico que fueran hermanos, si eran clavados. Souta había debido heredar toda la estatura de la familia y estaba tan fuerte que podría competir a la perfección con él. Su cabello azabache como el de su hermana era liso y caía salvajemente alrededor de su rostro por las greñas. Tenían los mismos ojos, la misma mirada, la misma nariz.

El cura carraspeó y él se volvió hacia el frente para continuar con la ceremonia.

- ¿Alguien más tiene algo que objetar?

Se hizo el silencio en la sala y el cura por fin pudo respirar tranquilo para terminar con la ceremonia.

- Entonces, yo os declaro marido y mujer.- cerró el libro- Puede besar a la novia.

Y lo haría encantado. Llevaba más de una semana sin probar los carnosos y dulces labios de Kagome y ya nadie se lo podía impedir. ¡Era suya! Agarró sus brazos, se inclinó y la besó. Le hubiera gustado un beso profundo y apasionado, puramente carnal, pero su padre le lanzó una mirada asesina antes de besarla. Le dejó bien claro que no debía besarla de esa forma en público y menos delante del cura. La prensa del corazón que había acudido a la ceremonia le sacó miles de fotografías al hermano de Kagome. Ya tenían suficiente escándalo para un mes entero.

Acompañado por Kagome se fueron a firmar los documentos que los acreditaban como marido y mujer. Cuando firmaron se apartaron para que su familia firmara y se posicionaron en las escaleras del altar para permitir que la prensa les fotografiara. Habían vetado el acceso de la prensa a su mansión por lo que decidieron hacer unos cuantos posados en la iglesia y así evitar a los paparazzi. Kagome sonreía y no pudo menos que agradecerle que se mostrara así delante de las cámaras. Lo devorarían vivo si posaba con una novia triste.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de tu hermano?

Kagome se acercó más él y le habló sin perder la sonrisa para las cámaras.

- No sabía dónde estaba, la verdad.- suspiró- Mamá y papá lo tuvieron siendo unos adolescentes y se vieron en la obligación de darlo en adopción con la condición de que siempre supiera quiénes eran sus padres biológicos.

- Tú ya lo conocías, ¿no?- continuó.

- Por supuesto. Le veo una vez el año desde que cumplí diez años, en navidad.- se rió cuando uno de los cámaras la piropeó por su belleza- Él recibió una buena educación y sus padres adoptivos siempre lo trataron muy bien pero…

- Nunca ha perdonado a tus padres, ¿no?- la interrumpió suponiendo lo que se avecinaba- Ellos se quedaron contigo pero no con él.

- Ellos hicieron lo único que podían hacer en aquel momento.- intentó justificarlos- No podían mantenerlo. Además, sé que Souta no me culpa…

Lo dejó ahí, prefirió hacerlo de esa forma por el momento. Los había escuchado cuando hablaban y sabía que el hermano estaba metido en asuntos turbios con la mafia. Se ocuparía de ese asunto más tarde porque en ese momento lo único que quería era disfrutar de su boda, que era el evento más caro que le habían hecho pagar en la vida. Su madre le había dejado la cartera vacía con todos los preparativos y aunque tenía dinero suficiente para nadar en él dentro de una piscina, no le hacía ni pizca de gracia gastarse tanto en un día.

Su siguiente parada después de la iglesia fue en el parque. Mientras que los invitados se dirigían hacia su mansión para tomar un cóctel hasta la hora de la cena, él y Kagome se hacían un reportaje fotográfico que su misma madre había encargado. A él no le hizo ninguna gracia, a Kagome le encantó la idea y eso bastó para convencerlo. Posaron para la cámara de su fotógrafo, pero en realidad estaban rodeados de cámaras. Todas las revistas y los periódicos estaban allí tomando fotografías. Incluso la gente que pasaba por allí sacaba sus móviles para fotografiarlos. Él hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo por la falta de intimidad que estaban teniendo, pero Kagome seguía tan sonriente que se vio incapaz de hacer algo que la contrariara.

Después de la sesión de fotografía se aseguró de que Kagome comiera un poco y bebiera agua y la llevó a su limusina. Todavía faltaban algunas horas hasta la cena y Kagome no comía desde el mediodía. En su estado tenía que alimentarse más y mejor.

- No sé cómo lo haces.- mustió- Todo el mundo te adora…

Kagome se sonrojó por su comentario y agachó la cabeza como tenía costumbre de hacer. Le gustaba mucho llamarla Kagome, mil veces más que llamarla Kikio y esa verdad lo atenazaba por dentro. Subconscientemente, tenía la sensación de que siempre supo lo del engaño, pero lo permitió porque quería conocerla. Era sospechoso que Kikio Tama huyera del bullicio de la fiesta, era sospechoso que fuera tan tímida, era sospechoso que todos pensaran que era más alta, era sospechoso que siempre quisiera que se encontraran lejos de los ojos del señor Tama… Todo en ella era sospechoso. Lo supo desde el primer día y cuando la prensa publicó sus fotografías sin nombre debió despertar, pero no lo hizo porque estaba tan cegado por su belleza y su encanto que fue incapaz de hacerlo.

Sin poder evitarlo se arrimó a ella y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros. Antes de que pudiera detenerse y pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, se inclinaba sobre ella para besarla. Kagome se mostró sorprendida al principio, pero después le correspondió con ímpetu y le hizo plantearse el levantarle las faldas en ese instante. Se negó a hacerlo, no en ese sitio. Si cedía a sus más bajos instintos en ese momento, ella sabría que aún lo tenía bajo su control y podría volver a engañarlo. Odiaba tener que desconfiar de ella pero él había conocido su lado más oscuro. Una mujer sin escrúpulos que no dudó en humillarlo.

Se apartó más enfadado consigo mismo por su debilidad que con ella y se cruzó de brazos. Tenerla cerca era muy peligroso.

- A partir de hoy he dado la orden de que te ingresen una cuantiosa suma al mes en tu cuenta.

- Yo… No es necesario…- musitó.

- Claro que sí. Así podrás comprarte toda la ropa y las joyas que quieras.

- Pero no…

- Sonríe, Kagome.- se burló- Has pegado el braguetazo de año. Ahora mismo eres la envidia de todas las mujeres del mundo.

En lugar de sonreír ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y desvió la mirada como si sus palabras fueran puñales. Él se sintió como un auténtico hijo de puta en ese momento y estampó el puño contra la puerta cerrada de la limusina. ¿Por qué no podía cerrar la boca? Era cierto que estaba cabreado con Kagome por sus mentiras, pero no tenía por qué torturarla de esa forma y menos estando embarazada. Ahora entendía por qué su familia estaba tan empeñada en protegerla. Todos sabían que acabaría cediendo a su mal genio y su instinto de supervivencia amenazado por esa mujer.

Intentó disculparse con ella pero se negó en rotundo a escucharlo y llegaron a su fiesta. Entraron juntos en la casa, de la mano y mientras se dirigían hacia el jardín simularon que nada había pasado entre ellos. Sin embargo, la tensión entre ellos se podía cortar con un cuchillo en rebanadas y toda su familia se dio cuenta de ello. La apartaron de él en cuanto los vieron y no le dejaron volver a acercarse a ella hasta la hora de la cena. Incluso entonces dedicaron el tiempo a distraer a Kagome con sus anécdotas y a lanzarle miradas asesinas a él. Instalaron al hermano de Kagome junto a ella y no pudo menos que darse cuenta de que poseía el mismo encanto. Souta Higurashi había camelado a toda su familia tan rápido como su hermana pequeña y todas las mujeres de la fiesta dejaron de lanzarle miradas asesinas a Kagome por casarse con él para perseguir a Souta.

La cena fue exquisita, la bebida era una fuente interminable y cuando llegó la hora de cortar la tarta, fue el único momento en el que lo dejaron acercarse a ella. Entre los dos sujetaron la espada y cortaron una porción de tarta que Kagome insistió en entregarle a su hermano. Souta la aceptó encantado y posó rodeado de cientos de mujeres hermosas mientras la compartía con ellas. No le llegó con ese pedazo de tarta para todas, pero supo racionarla para unas cuantas. Era un auténtico ligón.

Las damas de honor aparecieron en ese instante junto a los testigos y unas cestas cargadas de recuerdos para los invitados. Para las mujeres cigarrillos y unos collares de swarovski. Para los hombres puros y botellas de vino de reserva. Sus padres se habían pasado con los regalos y lo hacían todo para vengarse de él por su supuesto mal trato hacia Kagome.

Recordando a Kagome, la agarró y tiró de ella para poder hablarle antes de que se la llevaran una vez más.

- Perdóname.- repitió por cuarta vez.

Ella volvió a ponerse triste. ¡Estupendo! Era un experto borrando la sonrisa de la expresión de Kagome.

- Tengo prisa, Inuyasha.

- Pero di que me perdonas.- insistió.

- ¿Te quedarás más tranquilo si lo hago?

Él asintió con la cabeza y ella suspiró.

- Te perdono, Inuyasha.

Lo perdonaba para que la dejara en paz, pero su conciencia se sentía un poco más tranquila después de eso. Tras terminar de repartir todos los recuerdos, se abrió la pista de baile y fueron los novios los primeros en bailar un vals. La pista iluminada por una luz tenue fue para ellos dos solos durante cerca de dos minutos. Bailaron con la mirada fija en el otro, sin perder la compenetración y sin un solo traspiés. Cuando Souta fue a pedirle permiso para bailar con su hermana, se sintió decepcionado, pero se lo permitió. Sus padres también salieron a bailar, y sus hermanos. En un minuto, toda la pista estaba abarrotada y mientras que a Kagome se le presentaba una pareja de baile tras otra, con él no quería bailar nadie. Se sentía excluido. Kagome había conquistado con su encanto a toda su familia, a los hombres de negocios más duros e incluso a todas aquellas mujeres que tanto la habían odiado antes. De repente parecían todas amigas y sabía que una de las causas era Souta Higurashi.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y agarró una copa de una bandeja.

- Para ser el novio te veo muy solo.

Se bebió de un trago el champan y se volvió para encararse con el hermano de Kagome. Al parecer, había renunciado a todas sus admiradoras, que lo observaban desde la distancia, para dirigirse a él.

- Es lo que te ocurre cuando te comportas tan mal con una buena chica.

- Tú no sabes nada.- masculló.

- Lo sé todo.- sonrió- Mi hermana no tiene secretos para mí. Entre los entremeses y el plato fuerte nos hemos reunido en la casa y nos hemos puesto al día. No te la mereces.

Lo que le faltaba por escuchar en el día de su boda y de los labios de un hombre que estaba metido en los peores asuntos.

- Por lo que sé andas metido en problemas con la mafia,- tuvo la reacción que él esperaba- yo que tú tendría cuidado.

- No sabes de lo que hablas… Ni te imaginas de lo que son capaces…

- Pero tú sí y seguro que le has pedido dinero a Kagome en más de una ocasión para salvarte.

Había acertado en todo a juzgar por su expresión.

- Por eso has venido, ¿no?- insistió- Has visto que tu hermana se casaba con un hombre muy rico y has pensado que podría sacarte de otro de tus líos porque necesitas dinero, ¿verdad?

- Sí que lo necesito, pero no he venido por eso… Me juré no volver a pedirle dinero.- tragó hondo- He venido porque ella me importa y quería compartir con ella su gran día pero entonces, me he encontrado con que se casaba con un auténtico capullo.

- No debe importarte tanto si has venido aquí aún a riesgo de ponerla en peligro.- cerró los puños a sus costados- Mañana saldrás en las revistas gracias a tu numerito en la iglesia y la mafia sabrá de ella. ¿Qué crees que harán cuando sepan que tienes una hermanita casada con el hombre más rico del continente? Te meterán presión para que les pagues, te pedirán más dinero y te amenazarán con su vida.- todo lo que decía era sacado de la experiencia- Has condenado a Kagome al aparecer por aquí de esa forma.

- Yo sólo quería verla… No pensé…

- ¡Está claro que no pensaste!- los invitados empezaban a mirarles pero le daba igual- Tendré que doblar mi equipo de seguridad y tendré que mantenerla vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día para estar seguro de que nadie surja de la nada y le corte el cuello.

Su discusión se volvía cada vez más agresiva y más subida de tono. Cuando empezó a hablar de la seguridad de su esposa cientos de personas empezaron a observarlos con "disimulo" para enterarse del problema. ¡Estupendo! En el día de su boda ya había conseguido un escándalo en la iglesia y otro en la cena.

- A mí ella me importa…

- Demuéstralo, entonces.- le retó- Salda todas tus malditas deudas tú solito y asegúrate de que a ella no le ocurre nada por tu culpa.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- la aparición de Kagome dio fin a la discusión.

Kagome se puso imposible en la privacidad de su despacho. Le gritó, le insultó y lloró acusándolo de no solo haber destrozado el día sino que además haber despreciado a su hermano públicamente. Él intentó explicarse, decirle que lo hacía por ella, por su seguridad, porque le preocupaba, pero ella no quiso escucharlo y se retiró a dormir enfadada. Él tuvo que aguantar en pie en la fiesta, aguantando los comentarios de todos sus invitados cuando lo único que quería era calmar la rabia de su esposa. Fue lo más amable y educado que pudo y le tendió una mano a Souta. Le proporcionó un sitio donde quedarse en su casa y se comprometió a saldar su deuda y a darle un empleo a cambio de que jurara no volver a relacionarse con la mafia. Él aceptó agradecido y le prometió que nada le ocurriría a Kagome si estaba en su mano evitarlo.

Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando consiguió despachar al último invitado de su banquete de bodas y se fue a su dormitorio. Kagome no estaba allí tal y como acordaron antes de la boda y tuvo que respirar hondo para calmarse antes de ir a buscarla a una de las habitaciones de invitados. El lugar que le correspondía a su esposa estaba en su dormitorio, con él, y no en una habitación de invitados.

No se molestó en tocar la puerta cuando llegó y entró en la habitación. Estaba en penumbra pero la cama estaba ocupada por la silueta de su esposa y en el suelo su vestido de novia. Apartó las sábanas de su cuerpo y sonrió cuando ella se encogió aterida por el frío. La alzó en vilo contra su cuerpo y volvió a sonreír cuando ella en sueños se abrazó a su cuerpo y murmuró su nombre. No estaba tan enfadada como quería aparentar. Atravesó el largo pasillo con la mujer entre sus brazos y al entrar en su propio dormitorio cerró la puerta con el pie. Fue incapaz de avanzar porque al quedarse allí parado unos recuerdos demasiado dulces lo embargaron.

_Siento mucho haber entrado de esta forma en su ala privada.- musitó- Yo… Estaba algo perdida y…_

_- ¿Alguien le ha molestado?_

_Habiendo terminado de apartar los cristales, se arrodilló ante ella y colocó sus manos sobre el sofá, a cada lado de su regazo. Había algo realmente inocente en ella que le atraía. Él no conocía mujeres inocentes, sólo conocía víboras con ansias de dinero y de poder que estaban dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa por obtenerlo. Esa joven, en cambio, le inspiraba sentimientos de ternura. Debía ser ella la mujer que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando, no había otra respuesta. Aunque le resultó extraño. No había escuchado mucho sobre Kikio Tama pero por lo poco que sabía todos coincidían en que era una mujer experimentada. Esa mujer era hermosa y muy deseable pero no parecía para nada experimentada. Se sentía protector hacia ella._

_- Puede decírmelo, soy el anfitrión.- sonrió- Prometo que haré todo lo posible para que se sienta a gusto en mi casa._

_- No creo que sea posible hacer lo que yo deseo…_

_- ¿Qué desea?- insistió- ¡Pídamelo!_

_- Me temo que no puedo pedirle que se deshaga de sus invitados así que… - suspiró- Soy yo la que tendrá que irse._

_No podía marcharse, no ahora que la había encontrado. Tal y como había pensado antes la culpa la tenían sus asquerosos invitados. Se habían dedicado a amedrentar a su dulce jovencita mientras que él huía del bullicio y la perversión. Tendría que haber estado abajo protegiéndola. Era cierto que no podía despedir a sus invitados aunque fuera por cortesía pero sí que podía hacer la velada más llevadera para ella. Total, él no le estaba haciendo ningún caso a los otros invitados, no supondría ninguna diferencia._

_- No se vaya por favor.- le suplicó- Puede quedarse aquí. Yo le haré compañía y le prometo que puedo ser una muy buena compañía. _

Avanzó sobre la alfombra y se detuvo frente a la cama para tumbarla en el mullido colchón. Ella gimió de placer al sentir su blando colchón sobre la espalda y él la cubrió con las sábanas para que no cogiera frío.

_- Se me hace raro llamarte Kikio, ¿sabes?- era verdad- No me pega contigo. Me gusta más llamarte princesa. ¿Te importa?_

Le dijo eso mismo cuando estaban los dos desnudos, tumbados sobre esa cama, haciendo el amor por primera vez. Le costaba tanto creer que una mujer virgen lo hubiera engañado de esa forma, lo hubiera manipulado hasta llevarle al altar… ¡Mentiroso! Estaba deseando ir al altar con ella, pero sólo porque los celos lo atenazaban. Quería que ella fuera suya y solo suya y no soportaba la idea de que otro hombre pudiera mirarla tan siquiera.

Se desnudó y se acostó en la cama junto a ella. La abrazó contra su pecho y suspiró mientras acariciaba su espalda distraídamente. Las cosas nunca salían como uno quería…

- Mmm… ¿Inuyasha?

Ella se había despertado, lo raro era que no lo hiciera antes.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó.

- Te he traído a mi dormitorio, conmigo.

- ¿Por qué?

Ella se incorporó de golpe, temblando. Estaba asustada y nerviosa, pero también parecía no querer marcharse de allí o esa sensación tenía él.

- Ya lo hablamos antes de la boda, tú duermes conmigo.

- ¿Por qué?- insistió a voz en grito.

- Porque eres mi esposa y éste es el lugar que te corresponde.

Sus palabras consiguieron calmarla y se dejó tumbar sobre la cama una vez más. Se inclinó sobre ella para besarla, solamente eso, pero sus besos se volvieron más profundos sin poder evitarlo y en menos de un minuto ambos estaban desnudos besándose y acariciándose. Dejaron de lado todas sus diferencias y sus disputas. Se olvidaron de todo por esa noche y disfrutaron de la alegría de ser marido y mujer.

Continuará…


	9. Fascinación

**Capítulo 9: Fascinación**

Se había tomado otra larga siesta. Desde que estaba embarazada, no hacía más que comer, dormir y hacer el amor con Inuyasha. Lo primero lo hacía por su bebé, lo segundo era por ella misma, lo tercero era inevitable. Inuyasha la buscaba todas las noches y a veces incluso de día y entre los sentimientos que albergaba hacia él y su deseo sexual incrementado por el embarazo, era imposible negarse. Él sonreía encantado porque ella se mostrara tan abiertamente descarada y ella se sentía avergonzada cuando terminaban.

Dejó caer su diminuto camisón de seda (regalo de su marido) sobre una butaca y se dirigió hacia el armario para vestirse. Escogió unos vaqueros cuyo botón no le ataba por el embarazo y un fino jersey rosa palo; la misma ropa que llevó puesta el día en que Inuyasha apreció en el centro de acogida. Habían pasado dos largos meses desde el día de su boda y estaba a punto de cumplir los cuatro meses de embarazo. Su busto aumentaba casi a diario, su cintura se ensanchaba y en su vientre se notaba un pequeño bulto. Según el doctor, en un mes empezaría a engordar sin parar. Su marido se mostraba encantado con todos y cada uno de los cambios. A veces ponía la cabeza contra su vientre como si esperase que el bebé fuera a moverse tan pronto, otras veces le pasaba los brazos alrededor de la cintura y mantenía las palmas abiertas de sus manos contra su vientre. Lo que más le gustaba sin duda alguna era su pecho. Lo miraba cuando pensaba que ella no se daba cuenta, intentaba tocarlo cada vez que se cruzaban, hundía la cabeza en él todas las mañanas, al despertarse.

Se subió el jersey hasta la cintura y se miró el vientre mientras lo acariciaba. Se notaba muy poquito todavía, pero si usaba ropa ajustada todo el mundo lo sabría. Animada, se puso de lado y se miró de perfil. De esa forma sí que se notaba su embarazo y ella imaginó cómo sería en unos pocos meses. ¿Le seguiría gustando a Inuyasha cuando no pudiera rodearla con sus brazos?

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió e Inuyasha asomó la cabeza. Él sabía que todas las tardes se echaba una siesta y estaba segura de que no era la primera vez que entraba. Intentaba ser lo más sigiloso posible, pero en cuanto la vio de pies frente al espejo, volvió a andar sobre sus pies planos y se dirigió hacia ella. Él se fijó en que tenía el jersey levantando y se acariciaba el vientre. Pidió permiso con la mirada y cuando ella apartó sus manos, él las sustituyó por las suyas propias, dibujando círculos sobre la tersa piel.

- ¿Por qué estás levantada? ¿Te duele algo?- preguntó- Normalmente, duermes más tiempo.

Claro que había entrado antes. De no ser así, él no tendría modo de saber cuánto tiempo dormía.

- Hoy no me apetecía dormir más,- le aseguró- estoy bien.

Él asintió con la cabeza sin estar seguro del todo y observó su atuendo, que tan buenos recuerdos le traía, y el armario abierto. Todos los meses ingresaba cerca de medio millón de dólares en la cuenta de Kagome y ella no salía a comprar. ¿Por qué no se compraba ropa nueva? Su pantalón ya no le ataba, estaba claro que iba a necesitar ropa nueva, pero se negaba a gastarse el dinero en nada. ¿Por qué? Sería tan fácil odiarla si le demostrara que era una caza fortunas gastándose cada dólar y pidiéndole más aún, pero no lo hacía. No tocaba su dinero, no le pedía más dinero. De hecho, no le pedía nada de nada y eso empezaba a enervarlo. No lo necesitaba.

- Tu ropa ya no te cabe…

- Sí que me cabe,- frunció el ceño- pero ya no me ata nada…

- Mañana tengo libre, te llevaré al centro a comprar ropa nueva.- decidió.

- No me hace falta,- sacudió la cabeza- sólo necesito mi caja de costura y arreglaré la ropa.

- ¿Y si yo quiero que mi esposa tenga ropa nueva y de marca?- le puso las manos sobre los hombros- ¿Y si quiero que ella vista de acuerdo con su estatus social?

- Pues te dirá que te has equivocado de mujer…

Lo había vuelto a hacer. Había vuelto a dejarlo sin palabras. Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. Ella no se resistió a su beso y lo correspondió con el ímpetu a el que estaba acostumbrado. No se pudo resistir, como ocurría siempre que estaba con ella. La alzó contra él y la llevó hasta la cama deshecha. En menos de un minuto los dos estaban desnudos entre las sábanas de seda. Kagome gemía su nombre y le exigía entre besos que no se detuviera. Él no pensaba detenerse ni aunque el mundo se estuviera acabando alrededor de esa habitación. Besó, acarició y disfrutó de todo lo que ella le ofrecía y él mismo se vio atrapado en esa nube de sensualidad cuando fue ella la que utilizó las manos y la lengua para su placer.

Los dos estaban sudorosos y hambrientos del otro cuando por fin decidió terminar con los juegos e ir a por lo serio. La penetró de una sola y potente embestida, pero necesitó unos minutos para reponerse de tanto placer antes de empezar a moverse. Ella se mostró exigente y apasionada, él correspondió a cada beso y a cada caricia y se movió contra su cuerpo en un movimiento tan antiguo como el tiempo. Sólo cuando sintió que ella alcanzaba la cima, se dejó llevar y buscó su propio placer. Kagome lo llevaba siempre al cielo y más allá.

Al terminar, se tumbó de espaladas a su lado y la rodeó con su brazo para apoyarla contra su pecho. No podía evitar ser tierno con ella, no podía evitar hacerle el amor, no podía evitar seguir sintiendo cosas tan profundas hacia ella… ¿Por qué la había perdonado? Si hubiera sido otra persona, nunca la hubiera perdonado lo que ella hizo, pero ella… Ella estaba perdonada desde el mismo día en que descubrió la verdad. ¡Maldito corazón! Le gustaría poder vengarse un poquito por lo que le hizo, pero no quería causarle el menor daño y menos estando embarazada. Kagome ya estaba demasiado débil como para que encima él se dedicara a torturarla. Sin embargo, se conformó con no admitir ante ella que estaba perdonada. Algún día, cuando su ego se cansara de esa situación, la liberaría de ese sentimiento de culpa.

De repente, recordó la pequeña discusión que estaban teniendo antes de que ella se desmayara y se incorporó apoyando un codo sobre el colchón y la cabeza sobre su mano. Ella tenía los ojos, cerrados pero al sentirlo moverse, los abrió y lo miró.

- ¿No vas a comprarte nada nunca? Algún día necesitarás ropa nueva aunque sea porque ésa te quede pequeña, se te rompa…

- Pero ahora no la necesito.- se encogió de hombros- ¿Tan importante es para ti que yo parezca una niña rica?

Para él no era nada importante. Prefería mil veces a esa Kagome vestida a su manera y que se comportaba con toda la naturalidad del mundo a la Kagome vestida de marca y tímida con la que salió meses antes. Kagome ya le gustaba cuando simulaba ser rica, pero siendo como en verdad era, le gustaba más aún.

- No, no es tan importante pero me gustaría que disfrutaras un poco del dinero que gano.

- No necesito dinero para ser feliz…

- ¿Y qué necesitas para ser feliz?

La pregunta salió de sus labios antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

- Necesito saber que mi marido me quiere y me perdona…

Kagome lo observó expectante después de haberse atrevido a decir esas palabras. Él apartó la mirada de ella enfadado y se movió para salir de la cama por el otro lado. Lo vio sentarse en el borde de la cama pero no se movió de ahí, se quedó sentado con los músculos de la espalda tensos. Ella se sintió decepcionada por obtener como respuesta ese gesto de reproche y abandono e hizo todo lo que pudo para contener las lágrimas. Ya se había mostrado bastante vulnerable al decirle eso, no iba a ponérselo en bandeja para pisotearla.

¿Por qué tuvo que contestarle eso? Podría haberle pedido cualquier cosa que su dinero pudiera pagar pero eso no. Eso no podría pagarlo con nada, eso lo dejaría vulnerable ante ella. No podía perdonarla tan fácilmente porque sí lo hacía, entonces ella cometería otra falta semejante contra él, se aprovecharía de que era débil con ella. Si la perdonaba tan fácilmente, ella se creería capaz de volver a engañarlo. ¿Qué se encontraría la próxima vez? ¿Grandes sumas de dinero que desaparecían? ¿Personas extrañas metidas en su casa? ¿Kikio Tama intentando convencerla para alguna de sus locuras? O peor aún, un hombre dentro de su cama con ella. ¡No, eso no! Kagome lo deseaba a él y sólo a él y mientras se ocupara de que siguiera siendo así, no ocurriría nada semejante. Su mujer estaba activa sexualmente las veinticuatro horas del día por el embarazo, pero no recurriría a otro hombre que no fuera él, por su bien.

Su salvación a esa respuesta que ella esperaba llegó cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Odiaría tener que darle a Kagome una respuesta que no fuera la que ella tanto ansiaba porque significaría tener que hacerle mucho daño.

- ¿Quién es?

- Señor,- contestó el mayordomo- han llegado los vestidos que encargó.

- ¡Mierda!- exclamó- ¡No entre!

Se levantó de la cama y se puso la ropa interior de un tirón. Kagome, tapada hasta la barbilla con la sábana, lo miraba desde la cama sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Han traído unos vestidos para ti.- le informó.

- Te dije que no…

- ¡Es para la fiesta!- la interrumpió mientras se ataba el botón de los pantalones- Tienes que escoger uno.

- ¿La fiesta?- se incorporó- ¿Qué fiesta?

¿Era posible que se hubiera olvidado de la fiesta que había organizado para celebrar su último buen negocio? Llevaba un mes entero organizándola, en el salón principal no se podía entrar, todos los días venían los organizadores. Pero claro, su esposa sólo habitaba el dormitorio y el jardín. No se fijaba en nada más y no molestaba nunca a nadie. Sólo la había visto hablar con su familia, con Kikio y con su hermano.

- Esta noche damos una fiesta, ¿recuerdas?- la instó a hacer memoria- Para celebrar la compra de empresas Harvey.

Ella pareció recordar en ese momento ya que salió a cenar con él y con los Harvey el día en que consiguió la compra. Odiaba admitirlo pero fue el encanto de su esposa y no su don para los negocios lo que consiguió la compra. El viejo y viudo Harvey, abuelo y cabeza de familia, se quedó embobado con su esposa y ligó con ella como si fuera un muchacho de veinte años. Él se contuvo por el negocio y porque era un abuelo. Sabía que Kagome nunca lo dejaría por él y ella se divertía mucho con sus coqueteos. Los hijos tanto casados como solteros siguieron el camino del padre, pero tampoco eran rivales y decidió permitir que su esposa continuara desplegando todo su encanto. Los nietos fueron otro asunto. Los nietos rondaban la edad de Kagome, tenían un trabajo próspero y eran guapos por más que odiara admitirlo. A ellos sí que los apartó de su esposa.

- Lo siento, se me olvidó totalmente…

Kagome se levantó de la cama y empezó a vestirse. Él sabía que su mayordomo, quien era amigo de la familia y lo había perseguido cuando era niño, entraría en cualquier momento. Su paciencia era casi nula y estaría encantado de pillarlo en una situación "incómoda" para echárselo en cara. Se apresuró a ayudar a su esposa con la ropa. Mientras ella se abrochaba el sujetador, él le subía los vaqueros y se los abrochaba. También le puso las zapatillas mientras que ella se colocaba el jersey. Justo cuando ella terminaba de cubrirse con el jersey, su mayordomo abrió la puerta. Tal y como pensó, se libró por los pelos.

- Aquí tiene los vestidos, señor.

El mayordomo se acercó y dejó las tres fundas con los vestidos sobre la cama deshecha. No dijo nada respecto al detalle de la cama deshecha y su cabello desaliñado y se marchó con una sonrisa en la cara. El viejo todavía lo trataba como a un niño. Ojala se hubiera ido con Sesshomaru y no con él. ¿Por qué sus padres decidieron cargarlo con ese mayordomo?

Kagome rodeó la cama y se acercó a las fundas. Las abrió todas con mucho cuidado y gimió de placer al ver los bonitos vestidos, pero no se animó a escoger uno. Tenía mala cara.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Sé que te gustan, se te nota en la cara.- se acercó a ella- ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Estoy embarazada…

- Eso ya lo sé.

- No puedo ponerme esto, pareceré una ballena…

¿Kagome una ballena? Eso era imposible. Kagome no hacía ejercicio, no estaba a dieta, no tomaba píldoras para adelgazar, no se hacía mesoterapia, ni ningún otro tipo de tratamiento. Tenía una figura impresionante y le venía de serie.

- Kagome, estarás estupenda.- la rebatió- Escoge uno y prepárate.

- Pero… Estos vestidos no están hechos para mujeres embarazadas… Yo…

- ¿Cómo que no?- gruñó- ¿Crees que soy idiota? Pedí expresamente que fueran diseñados para una mujer de cuatro meses de embarazo. No desconfíes tanto de mí.

- Pues ayúdame a escogerlo.

Inuyasha suspiró y se acercó a ver los vestidos. Los tres eran preciosos y estaba seguro de que los tres le sentarían de maravilla. Agarró el negro. Era un vestido muy elegante, sofisticado y sexi. La espalda quedaba al descubierto, dos triángulos de seda cubrían sus senos y una abertura a cada costado le permitiría observar sus piernas a cada paso. Sólo de pensar en lo favorecida que se vería su figura con él…

- Ese vestido es demasiado atrevido,- se quejó- todos me mirarán.

Eso también era cierto. Su atención no sería la única que se concentraría en ella si se ponía aquel vestido. Todos los hombres la mirarían y de repente no le pareció tan bonito. Lo guardaría para usarlo en privado, pero nunca le permitiría presentarse en público con semejante atuendo. El siguiente que escogió fue el rojo. El corpiño de palabra de honor con adornos florales era exquisito y la falda caía ajustada hasta las rodillas y después se iba abriendo hasta los tobillos. Venía con un chal.

- El corpiño es muy ajustado.- se lo señaló para demostrárselo- Me ha crecido mucho el pecho, lo desbordaré…

Ésa era otra muy buena razón para descartar aquel atrevido vestido rojo. Finalmente, se dirigió hacia el último vestido, un vestido que había encargado que fuera color rosa porque sabía que era el color favorito de su esposa. El tejido resbalaba por sus manos mientras lo iba alzando. El vestido era simple pero muy elegante y lo bastante recatado para recibir la aprobación de ambos. Era largo hasta el suelo y de palabra de honor. El único adorno se encontraba en el pecho donde se fruncía para dibujar la silueta de los senos femeninos.

- Me gusta mucho, pero… ¿No me veré gorda?- se llevó las manos al vientre- La gente…

- ¡Que le den a la gente! Si alguien te dice algo, me buscas y yo le haré tragarse cada una de sus palabras.

Kagome no tuvo ni la menor duda de que lo haría y con ese pensamiento agarró el vestido y se fue al cuarto de baño para prepararse.

….

La fiesta era un éxito aunque eso ya lo sabía cuando hizo acto de presencia con su esposa. Kagome lo dejó sin aliento, pero a él no era el único. El vestido moldeaba toda su figura y dejaba evidente que estaba embarazada, pero sin hacerla parecer gorda o una ballena como ella dijo anteriormente. Se puso los diamantes que él le había regalado y el cabello lo llevaba suelto con un poco de espuma para darle volumen. Ella no se había preparado con premeditación, no había pasado largas horas frente a un espejo maquillándose, ni buscaba a impresionar a nadie. De hecho, se dio una ducha de quince minutos, se puso el vestido y las joyas y se secó el pelo. No hizo más esfuerzos y con eso la verdad era que sobraba. Kagome deslumbraba en su fiesta y todos los invitados querían hablar con ella y también con su hermano. Se sorprendió al descubrir que Souta era tan buen contable como juró serlo y todos los trabajadores de su empresa ya salían de copas con él y lo invitaban a todas las fiestas. Las mujeres continuaban persiguiéndolo y aunque hacía caso a todas, ninguna le llamaba especialmente la atención.

Divisó a Kagome a la distancia, hablando con su mejor amiga y con su hermana pequeña. Rin y Kikio sostenían copas de champan mientras que Kagome se bebía una copa llena de zumo sin sentir el menor ápice de vergüenza. Los médicos no recomendaban beber nada con alcohol durante el embarazado y ella a diferencia de otras muchas mujeres a las que había visto antes, estaba decidida a obedecer hasta su última recomendación. De repente, Kagome levantó la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron. Él alzó la copa para saludarla y ella le sonrió antes de volver a la conversación.

Todavía se sonrojaba cada vez que Inuyasha la miraba y Kikio también se daba cuenta de eso porque le lanzó una mirada burlona cuando dejó de mirar a Inuyasha. Odiaba ser tan evidente para todo el mundo, pero estaba enamorada de Inuyasha y cada gesto afectuoso de él era mucho más que bien recibido. Él seguía enfadado por lo que le hizo y tenía razones para estarlo. Sin embargo, ella aún tenía la esperanza de que algún día supiera perdonarla y fuera el Inuyasha de antes. No es que se portara mal con ella, pero lo notaba distante, frío y retraído. Era como si se estuviera conteniendo a propósito para no mostrar sus sentimientos.

- Estás muy enamorada de mi hermano, ¿verdad?

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la inocente voz de su cuñada menor y no pudo menos que asentir con la cabeza.

- Estoy segura de que Inuyasha te perdonará.- le aseguró- No puede pasar toda la vida enfadado.

- Pero, ¿cuándo?- se preguntó en voz alta.

- Hmm…- Rin meditó.

- ¡No te hagas mala sangre!- intervino Kikio en un claro intento de animarla- Estás casada con el hombre del que estás enamorada, esperas un hijo con ansias, tienes a tu hermano contigo y estás forrada. Yo no le veo inconveniente…

- ¿Cómo te sentirías si Naraku se comportara como lo está haciendo Inuyasha?

Kikio frunció el ceño al imaginarlo.

- Probablemente, me sentiría como tú.- admitió- Pero no me quedaría de brazos cruzados y le haría sufrir. Si yo sufro, él también.- se cruzó de brazos- El matrimonio es un acuerdo bilateral.

Empezó a reírse a carcajadas sin poder evitarlo. Era tan típico de Kikio escucharle decir algo por el estilo. Envidiaba la fuerza natural de Kikio y su coraje. Se llevó una mano a los labios para reprimir su risa cuando se fijó en que muchas cabezas se volvían para mirarla. No pretendía ser grosera, ni mal educada, pero los viejos tiempos con su amiga, la nostalgia, le habían hecho comportarse así.

- Espero que Inuyasha no se moleste conmigo…- musitó.

- ¡No seas tonta!

- Yo creo que a mi hermano le hace feliz verte reír.- Rin le dio un sorbo a su copa y señaló discretamente a Inuyasha con ella- Está sonriendo.

Kagome lo contempló disimuladamente y descubrió que Rin tenía razón. Inuyasha sonreía y miraba en su dirección. Se volvió a sonrojar intensamente y se bebió de un trago su copa de zumo de macedonia. Le hizo un gesto a un camarero para que le trajera otra y se percató de que su otra cuñada se acercaba a ellas. Las tres mujeres procuraron tener buen aspecto para la ex modelo y la recibieron con una sonrisa.

- Te ves encantadora, Kagome.

- Gracias, Kagura.- sonrió- Tú sí que estás espectacular.

- Lo sé, pero hoy me he visto superada por la anfitriona.- sonrió y se volvió hacia las otras mujeres- Es importante que una mujer sepa utilizar su belleza.

- Totalmente de acuerdo.- coincidió Kikio.

En ese momento llegó el camarero con su copa de zumo y las cuatro mujeres brindaron por la belleza como herramienta. Bebieron de un trago sus copas y se rieron entre ellas por sus ocurrencias.

- Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea.- Kagura y Rin miraron muy interesadas a Kikio, pero ella se temió lo peor- Ya sé como devolvérsela a Inuyasha. Después de esto te suplicará por una mirada tuya.

- Kikio no sé si…

- ¡Confía en mí!- le rogó- ¡Mis planes son perfectos!- las tres mujeres la miraron con una ceja alzada- Bueno, casi todos…

Agarró su mano y tiró de ella entre los invitados. Kagura y Rin se miraron entre ellas y con una sonrisa en la cara las siguieron entre el gentío. Algunas personas se giraban para ver por qué tenían tanta prisa, pero al cabo de unos segundos perdían el interés y continuaban con sus respectivas conversaciones. Kikio la arrastró hasta el escenario donde una orquesta tocaba suave música clásica y le hizo subir los escalones. Kagome empezó a temerse lo peor y quiso echarse atrás, pero no se lo permitió.

- Vamos a demostrarle a tu marido de lo que eres capaz.

- Kikio, ¿qué planeas?

Kikio ignoró su pregunta y agarró el micrófono como si estuviera acostumbrada a hacerlo. Kagome, mientras tanto, se seguía temiendo lo peor. Los invitados se volvieron hacia ellas y tembló cuando vio la mirada que Inuyasha le dirigía a Kikio y luego a ella. ¡Iba a matarlas! Seguro que con eso acababan de estropear toda la fiesta.

- En esta noche tan especial en la que por supuesto hay que brindar por el señor Taisho,- muchas copas se alzaron en ese momento- su humilde y preciosa esposa le ha preparado una deliciosa sorpresa para felicitarle.

Kagome tembló de puro miedo a medida que el discurso de Kikio iba avanzando.

- Supongo que la mayoría de ustedes no lo sabrá pero la señorita Higurashi es muy inteligente.- adivinó lo que iba a decir en ese momento- En bachiller sacó matrícula de honor, fue la primera. En selectividad, sacó la nota más alta del país y le regalaron un viaje a Europa que desgraciadamente tuvo que rechazar por motivos personales. Después fue a la universidad y estudió música, graduándose como la primera de la promoción.

Se escucharon varias exclamaciones entre el público y Kagome buscó la mirada de Inuyasha. Él parecía confundido y muy sorprendido a medida que las palabras de Kikio iban captando la atención de la gente. Kikio tenía pinta de que fuera a continuar un rato más y ella temió lo que seguiría.

- Además, toca el piano y el violín muy bien. La aceptaron en el conservatorio con la edad de ocho años.- sonrió- Por si eso fuera poco, habla francés, italiano y español con total soltura. ¿Verdad que es una maravilla?

Se escucharon algunos aplausos mientras que ella iba adquiriendo un tono color burdeos en la piel por la vergüenza. Kikio aún no terminaba e iba a seguir contando todo lo que había hecho en la vida.

- En el instituto también era miembro del club de natación sincronizada e incluso la llamaron para dedicarse a ello profesionalmente.- se escucharon muchos cuchicheos- También era editora del periódico y el anuario,- citó-y tiene unos cuantos diplomas homologados por el estado de informática y tecnología.

Desde luego, Kikio se sabía su curriculum de memoria.

- Pero hoy no estamos aquí para hablar de su inteligencia por muy interesante que sea;- continuó- hoy estamos para hablar de su voz. ¿Sabían que la señora Taisho tiene la voz más hermosa de todos los Estados Unidos?

¡No! ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso! No deseaba que la gente supiera que había sido rechazado en todos los sitios. Se negaban a escucharla cantar, en los castings se ponía nerviosa y desentonaba, las discográficas no contestaban cuando enviaba las maquetas. Kikio no podía estar haciéndole eso delante de toda esa gente falsa e hipócrita que no dudaría de reírse de ella en cuanto se tropezara. Todos los ojos se posaban en ella e iban a notar que temblaba.

- La señora Taisho va a regalarle a su marido una canción,- anunció Kikio- no es su letra, por supuesto. Hoy quiere regalarnos su voz, otro día nos regalará algo original.

Kikio se volvió hacia ella ignorando al público que esperaba con ansias.

- No puedes hacerme esto…- se quejó con los nervios a flor de piel.

- Sí que puedo, lo acabo de hacer.- sonrió- Inuyasha no podrá apartarse de ti en cuanto te oiga cantar.

- Pero me pondré nerviosa y desentonaré y…

- Shhhhhhhh.- la calló- Tienes una voz maravillosa y cantas realmente bien. Tú no pienses en toda esa gente, no dejes que te pongan nerviosa. Piensa que cantas para Inuyasha, para impresionarlo a él y que ésta puede ser la llave de su corazón.

Con ese pensamiento tan bonito en mente dejó que Kikio se marchara y se acercó al jefe de la orquesta para pedirle una canción. No le apetecía cantar en otro idioma puesto que llevaba mucho sin practicar así que le pidió una de sus canciones favoritas: "_Creep_" de Radiohead. El jefe de la orquesta asintió para indicarle que conocía la canción y le pidió que le hiciera una señal cuando estuviera lista. Kagome se acercó al micrófono y respiró hondo.

- La verdad es que llevo mucho tiempo sin cantar. Espero que sepan disculparme si cometo algún fallo.

Hizo un ademán de cabeza al jefe de la orquesta para indicarle que podía comenzar e intentó relajarse durante las primeras notas para cantar. El pensamiento de que Inuyasha la perdonara y volviera a ser el de siempre fue suficiente para inspirarla.

_When you were here before  
couldn't look you in the eye  
you're just like an angel  
your skin makes me cry  
you float like a feather  
in a beautiful world  
I wish I was special  
you're so fuckin' special_

Inuyasha estuvo a punto de dejar caer la copa al suelo cuando escuchó la voz angelical de su esposa. Kikio no había mentido ni un poquito en sus palabras y apostaría lo que fuera a que también era cierto lo de todos sus estudios. Su esposa era una caja de sorpresas y todas ellas lo sorprendían muy gratamente. Ahora bien, en ese momento no quería pensar en nada y disfrutar de aquel maravilloso espectáculo, disfrutar de esa voz que lo atravesaba por dentro.

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
What the hell am I doing here?  
__I don't belong here._

Parecía un auténtico ángel allí de pies cantando mientras todos los invitados la observaban con la boca abierta. Su voz flotaba alrededor de ella y de todos los invitados y muchos cerraban los ojos para disfrutar mejor del placer de escucharla. Transmitía tanto, era una letra tan certera y tan bien interpretada por ella que sintió en el alma que él era el responsable de que se sintiera de esa forma.

_I don't care if it hurts  
I want to have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul  
I want you to notice  
when I'm not around  
you're so fuckin' special  
I wish I was special_

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here._

_She's running out again,  
she's running out  
she's run run run running out..._

_Whatever makes you happy  
whatever you want  
you're so fuckin' special  
I wish I was special..._

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,  
what the hell am i doing here?  
__I don't belong here.  
I don't belong here._

Cuando terminó de cantar el hechizo desapareció y todo el salón se quedó en silencio durante unos tortuosos segundos. Después, los aplausos resonaron en toda la mansión Taisho. Él mismo aplaudía como el que más e iba empujando a la gente mientras se dirigía hacia el escenario para ayudar a bajar a su esposa. Nunca se había sentido tan complacido escuchando una canción, nunca se había sentido tan lleno por dentro, nunca se sintió tan orgulloso de amar a una mujer. Al mismo tiempo, nunca se había sentido tan enfadado consigo mismo. Tal vez, fuera momento de dejar atrás las rencillas.

En vez de permitir que bajara las escaleras, le hizo señas para que se acercara a él y la tomó con delicadeza por la cintura para bajarla del escenario. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de decirle nada, se inclinó y la besó apasionadamente delante de todos los invitados, para que todos supieran lo mucho que amaba a esa mujer.

Continuará…

**La música, tal y como se indica en el escrito, es Creep de Radiohead.**


	10. Secuestro

**Capítulo 10: Secuestro**

Acababan de volver de su primer viaje al hospital. Kagome tuvo unas contracciones horribles y una gran pérdida de sangre a los cinco meses de embarazo y salieron corriendo. Una vez en el hospital la atendieron y recomendaron reposo absoluto durante el resto del embarazo o corría el riesgo de perder al bebé. Para ellos fue una terrible crisis ese suceso y volvían en silencio dentro del coche. Kagome no se había terminado de recuperar, parecía cansada y débil en el asiento de copiloto, blanca como una hoja. Él también estaba muy cansado después de pasar toda la noche sin dormir, esperando a que su mujer saliera de riesgo. Fue una bendición que le dieran el alta esa misma mañana y de camino se pararon a comprar en una farmacia todos los complementos vitamínicos que les recomendaron.

No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que Kagome se culpaba, pero no tenía por qué hacerlo. Esas cosas pasaban y no tenía por qué haber una causa concreta. Kagome cumplió desde el primer día todas las indicaciones del doctor y llevó un embarazo sano y adecuado. Aquel suceso fue inevitable, le podría haber pasado a cualquiera. Ahora bien, su mujer estuvo a punto de perder el bebé y seguía asustada. Intentó consolarla lo mejor que pudo, pero ella estaba muy cerrada.

Una vez que llegó a la mansión se sorprendió al ver a todos los empleados, a su familia, al hermano de Kagome y a Kikio con su pareja esperando a que regresaran. Todos estaban muy preocupados por Kagome y salieron a recibirlos en cuanto aparcaron. Le dieron abrazos, caricias, besos, preguntaron por su estado y se esmeraron al máximo en consolarla. A su mujer nunca le faltaría compañía y apoyo, todo el mundo parecía adorarla fuera a donde fuera. Entre todos la ayudaron a entrar y la colmaron de preguntas y recomendaciones. Además, todos se comprometieron a ayudar y empezaron a organizar un horario de visitas para no tener que dejarla sola nunca. Se vio a sí mismo compitiendo para poder ver a su esposa todos los días.

Sin embargo, Kagome estaba cansada, le pedía con la mirada que la sacara de allí. Él fue un marido obediente y se disculpó con los demás para llevarla a la cama. Al principio, hubo muchas quejas puesto que todos querían estar con ella, pero finalmente, cambiaron de opinión al ver su estado de debilidad y le dieron un beso para despedirla. Mientras subía las escaleras con su esposa entre los brazos, escuchó cómo volvían a organizar el calendario de visitas. Se negaba a respetar ese maldito calendario, él no tenía por qué hacer algo semejante para disfrutar de la compañía de su esposa.

Una criada corrió hacia él para ayudarlo cuando vio que tenía dificultades para abrir la puerta con Kagome entre sus brazos y él le sonrió cuando consiguió entrar. La criada cerró a su espalda y él se dirigió con su esposa hacia la cama. La sentó sobre el mullido colchón y buscó en un cajón ropa de dormir. Escogió un camisón blanco de tirantes que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y la ayudó a desvestirse y a volvérselo a poner. Él mismo la acostó en la cama, la arropó y comprobó que estuviera cómoda. Se tumbó junto a ella sobre el colchón y la vigiló hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida. Sólo entonces se atrevió a levantarse y dar vueltas por la habitación. Kagome le dio un susto de muerte el día anterior y la noche fue infernal. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo y se había dado cuenta de que quería decírselo. Quería que ella supiera que estaba perdonada, que la amaba. Él lo dio por supuesto ya que después de aquella fiesta, de escucharla cantar, su actitud cambió, su trato, todo. Pero cuando estaba en la sala de espera, dando vueltas de un lado a otro con los puños cerrados, se percató de que no estaba tan claro. Tenía que decírselo.

- Cuando despierte.- se prometió.

Se detuvo frente a la pared en la que estaban colgados sus títulos y los repasó. Al día siguiente del maravilloso recital de Kagome, se puso a buscar con ella entre las cajas de su mudanza los títulos de la joven. Kikio no mintió, más bien se quedó corta. Su esposa era una auténtica intelectual y se lo había estado ocultando. ¿En serio pensó que le gustaría más si se hacía la tonta? Le gustaba mucho más saber que tenía cerebro. Su carrera universitaria no fue la elección más inteligente para una chica con tanto talento, pero comprendía que ella amaba la música. Nunca pensó que su esposa rivalizaría con él en cuanto al número de títulos, pero allí estaban colgados todos.

De repente, recordó algo de lo que hablaron ese día, algo que nunca debió olvidar.

_- ¿Sólo tocabas cuando ibas al conservatorio?_

_- No.- sacudió la cabeza- Mi padre se gastó los ahorros de toda su vida en comprarme el mejor piano que había en la ciudad. Para mí ese piano era muy especial…_

_- ¿Y dónde está?_

_Kagome frunció el ceño al escucharlo y lo miró furiosa. ¿Qué había hecho mal?_

_- Está en mi antiguo apartamento, donde tú lo dejaste porque no me permitiste traerlo._

_Inuyasha tragó hondo al escucharla y se sintió muy arrepentido de no haberle permitido llevar el piano. En ese momento no pensó que pudiera afectarle tanto, creyó que era solo un piano viejo y se equivocó._

_- Puedo comprarte uno nuevo y…_

_- ¡No!- se levantó y se dirigió hacia otra caja- Para mí ese piano era importante… Tú nunca lo entenderías…_

Ese día no lo entendió, pero ahora lo entendía. Era un regalo de su difunto padre, un regalo de uno de los hombres que más había amado en su vida y su valor sentimental era incalculable. Ningún otro piano podría sustituirlo. De la misma forma que para él, ninguna otra mujer podría sustituir a Kagome. Cerró los puños decidido a recuperar el piano de Kagome. Sabía que ella consiguió vender el piso y que el dueño tendría el piano. Él le compraría ese piano a cualquier precio.

Se acercó a ella y la observó dormir apaciblemente durante unos minutos. Después, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente antes de marcharse.

Al sentir el beso en su frente se despertó y frunció el ceño. Se fue despejando poco a poco y no fue hasta que escuchó el clic de la puerta cerrándose que fue capaz de despertarse. Inuyasha se había marchado y no tuvo oportunidad de verlo antes. Ojala se hubiera despertado un minuto antes.

Se incorporó en la cama y estiró los brazos para desperezarse. Estaba cansada, pero no tenía demasiado sueño, era el efecto de los calmantes lo que la hacía dormirse. Le pesaba todo el cuerpo y todavía estaba asustada. Temió perder a su hijo y pasó unas horas infernales hasta que le dijeron que ambos estaban fuera de peligro. Se abrazó la barriga de embarazada y suspiró aliviada. Aún no era muy grande pero cualquiera que la viera sabría con absoluta seguridad que estaba embarazada. Sintió una patada y sonrió. Después de todo, su bebé seguía vivo y se movía.

Tenía mucha sed. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño de su habitación para beber un poco de agua. Le pareció escuchar un ruido mientras llenaba el vaso, pero lo ignoró pensando que sería Inuyasha. Él vería la luz del baño encendida y acudiría en su busca en seguida. Levantó la cabeza y bebió el agua fresca, pero cuando volvió a bajarla y se miró en el espejo, se encontró con la silueta de un hombre que no conocía. Era un hombre vestido de negro por completo, un hombre que le sacaba cerca de dos cabezas de altura, muy musculado y con la cara cubierta por un pasamontañas. Lo único que se veía de su cara eran unos ojos azules que la observaban de forma fría, calculadora.

- ¿Quién es usted?

Se giró con el cuerpo tembloroso y lo encaró lo mejor que pudo. Era su dormitorio, fuera quien fuera no podía estar allí ya que Inuyasha prohibió específicamente que nadie entrara sin su permiso, exceptuándolo a él mismo.

El hombre no dijo nada. Se quedó mirándola fijamente durante unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos y después avanzó, acercándose. Kagome buscó con la mirada algún arma que pudiera servirle pero las tijeras y todas esas cosas estaban en un armario bien lejos del lavabo. En un acto de puro instinto de supervivencia, intentó correr hacia el armario, pero el hombre la interceptó en menos de un segundo y la rodeó con uno de sus potentes brazos. Ella empezó a removerse, pero recordó a su bebé y se quedó quieta, como si estuviera paralizada. No podía arriesgarse a que le ocurriera algo al niño.

Cuando el hombre la empujó para que saliera del baño, ella accedió e intentó controlar los temblores. En su habitación había otros dos hombres vestidos como él. Todos tenían los ojos azules, ¿serían hermanos? Uno de ellos, el que parecía ser el líder se acercó a ella y la miró de pies a cabeza. ¿Quiénes eran esas personas?

- ¿Kagome Taisho?- preguntó con voz grave y un ligero acento ruso.

- S-Sí… - musitó en respuesta.

- Esposa de Inuyasha Taisho, ¿no?

Asintió con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. ¿De qué iba todo eso?

- Lamento comunicarle que va a ser secuestrada por la mafia, pequeña.- el hombre se regodeaba en sus palabras- Le pediremos a su marido diez millones de dólares por su rescate y si él de verdad la aprecia, pagará.

- Él no…

- Pagará si no quiere que una cosita tan bonita como tú sufra la peor de las muertes.- tuvo la osadía de reírse en su cara- Si él se niega a la primera, te cortaré el cabello y se lo enviaré.- le explicó- Si se niega a la segunda te cortaré un dedo. Si se niega a la tercera te cortaré una mano… Y así hasta que me supliques la muerte o él pague.

Se le revolvió el estómago mientras lo escuchaba, la bilis le subió por el esófago y él pareció entenderlo puesto que la levantó en brazos y la arrastró hasta el baño para que vomitara. Kagome se dejó caer frente al retrete y echó lo poco que había comido en esa mañana. No podía estar pasándole eso…

- No tienes que ponerte nerviosa. Ese maridito tuyo debe quererte mucho para haberse casado con un bomboncito como tú que trabajaba de criada. Pagará.- le aseguró.

En ese momento, Kagome recordó que en la casa había alarmas de seguridad. No sabía cómo esos hombres podían haber esquivado el completo equipo de seguridad de Inuyasha, pero aún podía avisar a la policía. Inuyasha le enseñó todos y cada uno de los interruptores que había en la casa. En su dormitorio había dos: uno estaba en el cabecero de la cama, camuflado, y otro estaba en el escritorio. En ese mismo baño había otros dos: uno en la ducha y el otro en el armario. Se le ocurrió la idea perfecta para ir hasta él.

- Por favor,- le suplicó- deje que me lleve las pastillas… No aguantaré mucho sin ellas, las necesito…

- ¿Por qué las necesitas?

El hombre se mostró interesado y claro que lo estaba si tanto la necesitaba.

- Estoy enferma, el embarazo es peligroso… - le explicó- Necesito las vitaminas…

- No era del todo mentira.

- Cógelas.

Kagome se levantó con mucho esfuerzo del suelo y se dirigió hacia el armario. Tenía que hacerlo lo más disimuladamente posible. Agarró los tres botes de vitaminas que había comprado Inuyasha y pulsó el botón de la alarma camuflado sin que se diera cuenta. El hombre volvió a agarrarla y la empujó hacia el dormitorio una vez más.

- Tenemos que marcharnos, ya tenemos vía libre.

Los otros dos hombres asintieron y se dirigieron hacia el balcón.

- Señora Taisho, debo darle las gracias.- le quitó las vitaminas y las guardó en su chaleco- Sin su ayuda no nos sería posible escapar.

- ¿Cómo…?- no entendía nada.

- Gracias por pulsar la alarma, querida. ¿Creías que no lo sabía?- sonrió- Estaba esperando a que lo hicieras con ansias. Mientras todo el equipo de seguridad se concentra en llegar hasta esta habitación por las escaleras de servicio y las de la casa, nosotros saldremos saltando desde este balcón y nos iremos por la misma puerta principal. Siempre es un placer contar con mujeres tan amables como usted.

- ¿Lo sabía? ¿Tenía todo eso planeado?

- Pero las alarmas…

Tenía un plano. Fue muy fácil conseguir uno, se lo quité a uno de los guardias cuando le rebané el cuello y aunque agradezco su ayuda, espero que un futuro no se muestre tan temeraria.- le advirtió- Puede que la próxima vez no me muestre tan satisfecho.

Kagome se sintió atrapada en ese momento. Aquel hombre la leía como si fuera un libro abierto, predecía todos sus movimientos y los utilizaba en su contra. ¿Dónde estaba Inuyasha? Escuchó el sonido de pisadas en el corredor, pero el líder la levantó y saltó con ella en brazos. Cayeron suave, ligeros, gracias a una cuerda y se apresuraron a montarse en un Cadillac negro que ella nunca había visto. Se estremeció cuando la empujaron a entrar en el asiento trasero y se encogió a un lado. El líder parecía querer vigilarla personalmente ya que se sentó junto a ella y le ató el cinturón como si le preocupara que le ocurriera algo. ¡Claro que le preocupaba! La necesitaba enterita para Inuyasha.

El coche aceleró y ella volvió la vista atrás para ver al equipo de seguridad gritando desde su balcón. Los habían visto, era imposible no verlos. Los seguirían. Cuando llegaron a la verja, uno de ellos pulsó el botón de un mando y las abrió. ¿De dónde había sacado ese mando? La respuesta llegó cuando vio unos agujeros de bala en la cabina del vigilante y sangre manchando la pared. ¿Cómo habían podido hacer toda esa carnicería sin que nadie se diera cuenta?

El equipo de seguridad los perseguía de cerca. El conductor aceleró y los despistó hasta meterse en otra calle. Entonces, todo ocurrió muy de prisa. Los dos hombres salieron mientras el líder la vigilaba a ella apuntándola con una pistola y arrancaron la pintura del coche. ¡No era pintura! Habían puesto plástico adhesivo similar al forro de los libros sobre el coche que en realidad no era negro, sino rojo. También cambiaron la matrícula, cuando entraron en el coche, tiraron la falsa al asiento trasero. Los tres se quitaron el pasamontañas y los jerséis negros, mostrando diferentes camisetas. Daba la impresión de que fueran turistas europeos. Los tres rubios, blancos y de ojos azules. No parecía que acabaran de secuestrar a nadie.

- Túmbate apoyando la cabeza sobre mi regazo,- le ordenó el líder- y te recomiendo que no intentes ninguna estupidez cuando el coche de tus guardaespaldas pase a nuestro lado.

Ella no quiso obedecer y se ganó la punta de la pistola bajo su barbilla, presionándola.

- Túmbate por las buenas o lo harás por las manos y entonces, puede que te haga usar esa boca tan tentadora para otras cosas.

En esa ocasión aceptó su trato y obedeció sin rechistar. Se tumbó con la cabeza contra su regazo y se sorbió los mocos mientras unas lágrimas le empapaban el rostro. Nunca había estado tan atemorizada.

…

Llamó a al timbre y esperó impacientemente a que le abrieran. Estaba deseando recuperar el piano de Kagome para hacerla feliz, para que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba. Esperó y esperó durante largos minutos y volvió a llamar. En esa segunda ocasión escuchó un ruido, alguien moviéndose, maldiciendo en voz alta y tirando cosas por su camino.

Cuando el hombre abrió la puerta, sintió ganas de vomitar. Los vagabundos que veía por la calle olían cien veces mejor y tenían mejor aspecto. ¡Menudo cerdo era el que había comprado el apartamento! Pudo ver la basura desde fuera y recordó con nostalgia los brillantes muebles y el perfecto orden que reinaba cuando Kagome vivía allí. Ese desgraciado lo había echado todo a perder y le daba la sensación de que no limpió ni una sola vez desde que se mudó. A juzgar por la enorme barriga cervecera del hombre, se imaginó que sería mucho más cerdo de lo que aparentaba.

- ¿Qué coño quiere?- masculló.

Mal oliente y desagradable, justo lo que necesitaba.

- ¿Recuerda a la antigua dueña de este piso?

- ¿La de las tetas como melones?- se carcajeó- Estaba muy buena. Lástima que la zorra se iba con un niño rico y no quería rebajarse a levantar los talones conmigo.

Aquellas palabras lo llevaron a tal estado de furia que sintió el impulso asesino de lanzarse sobre él y hacerle tragar cada una de sus palabras a puñetazos. Se contuvo, pero no lo dejaría pasar tan fácilmente.

- Me llamo Inuyasha Taisho.- el hombre pareció atragantarse- Esa zorra de grandes melones como usted la ha llamado es mi esposa y si vuelvo a oírle decir algo sobre ella… - bajó el tono de voz- No tendrá suficiente familia para que termine de pagar por ello…

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y cambió su actitud radicalmente. El poder del dinero le seguía asombrando después de tanto tiempo.

- Ella le vendió el piso con un piano. ¿Dónde está?

El hombre se apartó de la puerta y lo señaló. Estaba sucio, sobre él había basura. No podía llevarle eso a Kagome.

- ¡Límpielo a conciencia!- le ordenó- Vendrán a recogerlo esta misma tarde, ya he dado la orden a un equipo de mudanzas.

Se dio media vuelta, pero la voz del mismo hombre le hizo detenerse.

- ¿Es valioso?- quiso saber- Me vendió el piso con el piano incluido. Ahora es mío.

Inuyasha apretó los puños y se volvió hacia él intentando contener la rabia.

- Es de mi esposa y no hay más que decir.

- Tendrá que pagarme por él. Legalmente me pertenece.

Le daba rabia pero así era, el contrato de venta del apartamento lo dejaba muy claro. Tendría que pagar por él.

- Le doy medio millón de dólares por ese piano.

El hombre hizo amago de pedir más, pero eso era algo que no iba a tolerar.

- ¡No hay nada que regatear!- le advirtió- No pienso darle ni un solo dólar más y si el piano ha sufrido el menor desperfecto prepárese porque le haré la vida imposible y Dios sabe que tengo medios suficientes para hacerle pasar por un verdadero infierno.

Esas últimas palabras debieron hacer entrar en razón al grandullón puesto que asintió con la cabeza y volvió a meterse a su casa. Él preparó un cheque y lo metió en su buzón al salir del edificio. Kagome estaría feliz de recuperar su piano y era lo único que le importaba.

_- ¿No vas a comprarte nada nunca? Algún día necesitarás ropa nueva aunque sea porque ésa te quede pequeña, se te rompa…_

_- Pero ahora no la necesito.- se encogió de hombros- ¿Tan importante es para ti que yo parezca una niña rica?_

_Para él no era nada importante. Prefería mil veces a esa Kagome vestida a su manera y que se comportaba con toda la naturalidad del mundo a la Kagome vestida de marca y tímida con la que salió meses antes. Kagome ya le gustaba cuando simulaba ser rica pero siendo como en verdad era, le gustaba más aún. _

_- No, no es tan importante, pero me gustaría que disfrutaras un poco del dinero que gano._

_- No necesito dinero para ser feliz…_

_- ¿Y qué necesitas para ser feliz?_

_La pregunta salió de sus labios antes de que pudiera evitarlo._

_- Necesito saber que mi marido me quiere y me perdona…_

Si su esposa supiera que acababa de gastarse medio millón de dólares en hacerla feliz… Por supuesto que lo había hecho porque la amaba y porque le importaban sus sentimientos, pero no intentaba comprar su amor. Nunca le diría cómo lo consiguió, se limitaría a devolvérselo para que ella le sonriera como tanto le gustaba. Seguro que tocar el piano la ayudaría a relajarse y a distraerse en los próximos meses de reposo. Nunca había escuchado una melodía de piano tocada por ella y estaba deseando hacerlo. Sí que había tenido la suerte de escucharla tocar el violín y era realmente fabulosa, al igual que cantando. Kagome tenía muchísimo talento para la música.

Cuando estaba llegando a su mansión, se percató de que la verja estaba abierta de par en par y un mal presentimiento lo asaltó. Al pasar con el coche, estaban sacando el cadáver del guardia de su cabina. Le hirvió la sangre en ese momento y aceleró el coche hasta llegar a la entrada. Salió de un salto sin apagar el motor y corrió al interior de la mansión rodeada de ambulancias y coches de policía. Había más muertos y todos miembros del equipo de seguridad. Ocho muertos en total y dos heridos de gravedad. ¿Qué había pasado?

Algunos de sus empleados estaban declarando, su familia había sido confinada en el salón por su seguridad. Él echó a correr escaleras arriba, ignorando los gritos de algunos policías, y no se detuvo hasta llegar a su dormitorio. Las puertas dobles estaban abiertas de par en par y había un cordón policial para impedir el paso mientras que unos cuantos policías y miembros de su equipo registraban la zona. Él pasó por debajo del cordón policial y empezó a buscar a su esposa con la mirada.

- ¡Kagome!- gritó.

- Señor Taisho,- su jefe de seguridad se acercó a él- no debería estar aquí, su esposa…

- ¿Dónde está mi esposa?

No le dio ni un segundo de tiempo para contestar y salió en su busca. En el dormitorio no estaba así que revisó el vestidor y el baño, pero tampoco estaba allí. ¿La habrían llevado con su familia? Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el pasillo para ir en su busca.

- ¡Señor!- le volvió a llamar el jefe de seguridad- Han secuestrado a su esposa…

Al escuchar esas palabras se detuvo. Masculló una maldición y se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, como un niño pequeño. Él tendría que haber estado en la casa para evitarlo, tendría que haber estado junto a ella, protegerla. Se lanzó sobre su jefe de seguridad como una fiera y lo estampó contra una pared mientras usaba sus manos para intentar estrangularlo.

- ¡Su deber era evitar que esto ocurriera!- gritó- ¡Hoy ha muerto gente inocente por su culpa!- le espetó- ¡Mi mujer! ¡Se han llevado a mi mujer!

Unos policías lo apartaron de su jefe de seguridad y lo sostuvieron mientras que él se rebatía violentamente y gritaba su nombre una y otra vez entre sollozos.

- Su jefe de seguridad no tiene la culpa señor Taisho.

- ¿Quién es usted?- se volvió,

El hombre en cuestión se acercó y se presentó como Miroku Ishida, detective de homicidios. Le explicó que los secuestradores se trataban de una banda de mafia rusa a la que llevaba siguiendo la pista desde hacía un año. Al parecer, se las apañaron para conseguir un plano de la casa y el horario de cambio de turno de los guardias. Tenían armas muy sofisticadas y todos ellos estaban entrenados para matar de forma rápida y silenciosa. Una vez dentro, fueron escalando poco a poco hasta llegar a su esposa. El detective sospechaba que podrían haber pulsado la alarma ellos mismos para buscar una válvula de escape. También sospechaba que se hubieran cambiado de coche en mitad de la persecución.

- Lo que no tengo claro es por qué han hecho esto… - pensó en voz alta- Normalmente, no hacen estas cosas. Es extraño.

A él no le pareció tan extraño. ¡Souta! Se levantó de un salto y le indicó al detective que lo siguiera en busca de su cuñado. Bajaron al primer piso y entraron en el salón donde esperaba la familia. Souta estaba en un rincón pálido y encogido como si supiera muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo. Él atravesó todo el salón, agarró las solapas de su chaqueta y lo alzó.

- ¡Esto ha sucedido por tu culpa!- le sacudió- ¿Recuerdas nuestra charla?

Él la recordaba con exactitud y se la hizo recordar.

_- Por lo que sé andas metido en problemas con la mafia.- tuvo la reacción que él esperaba- Yo que tú tendría cuidado._

_- No sabes de lo que hablas… Ni te imaginas de lo que son capaces…_

_- Pero tú sí y seguro que le has pedido dinero a Kagome en más de una ocasión para salvarte._

_Había acertado en todo a juzgar por su expresión._

_- Por eso has venido, ¿no?- insistió- Has visto que tu hermana se casaba con un hombre muy rico y has pensado que podría sacarte de otro de tus líos porque necesitas dinero, ¿verdad?_

_- Sí que lo necesito pero no he venido por eso… Me juré no volver a pedirle dinero.- tragó hondo- He venido porque ella me importa y quería compartir con ella su gran día pero entonces, me he encontrado con que se casaba con un auténtico capullo._

_- No debe importarte tanto si has venido aquí aún a riesgo de ponerla en peligro.- cerró los puños a sus costados- Mañana saldrás en las revistas gracias a tu numerito en la iglesia y la mafia sabrá de ella. ¿Qué crees que harán cuando sepan que tienes una hermanita casada con el hombre más rico del continente? Te meterán presión para que les pagues, te pedirán más dinero y te amenazarán con su vida.- todo lo que decía era sacado de la experiencia- Has condenado a Kagome al aparecer por aquí de esa forma._

_- Yo sólo quería verla… No pensé…_

_- ¡Está claro que no pensaste!- los invitados empezaban a mirarles pero le daba igual- Tendré que doblar mi equipo de seguridad y tendré que mantenerla vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día para estar seguro de que nadie surja de la nada y le corte el cuello._

Souta palideció más aún si era posible y murmuró una disculpa entre sollozos a la vez que repetía lo mucho que quería a su hermana y que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para ayudarles a recuperarla.

- Taisho, suéltelo.- le pidió el detective- Él los conoce, nos puede ayudar mucho en la investigación.

Lo dejó caer al suelo y en ese momento sonó el teléfono móvil que Souta llevaba en su chaqueta. Éste tembló y lo sacó. A juzgar por su mirada, la llamada lo pillaba totalmente por sorpresa.

- Es Sergey.

Inuyasha le arrebató el móvil de las manos y contestó.

- ¿Qué ha hecho con mi esposa?- preguntó nada más descolgar.

- Un verdadero gusto conocerle, Taisho.- hablaba un inglés con acento europeo- Debo expresarle mi admiración por una esposa tan bella. Nunca pensé que Souta Higurashi tuviera una hermana tan deliciosa.

- ¡Como le ponga una mano encima…!- amenazó.

- ¿Qué hará?- le interrumpió- Ahora está en mis manos y si no obedece, ella y su hijo no nato sufrirán mucho.

Tenía razón, no tenía nada con lo que amenazarlo.

- ¿Qué quiere?- intentó mostrarse más complaciente.

- Dinero, ¿no es obvio? Para ser exactos, quiero diez millones de dólares por su bonita esposa y otros cinco por el niño que están esperando. No sabía que estaba embarazada, pero aquí pedimos rescates por cabeza y le he hecho una rebaja por la tarifa infantil.

Inuyasha gruñó asqueado al escucharlo, pero a la vez no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué le pedía tan poco dinero. El tenía billones en el banco. Esa suma de dinero era minúscula para él. ¿Acaso no sabía nada de su patrimonio? ¿Pensaría que iba a dejarlo en la ruina por tan mísera cantidad? Su esposa bien valía hasta el último centavo que poseía.

- Pero ahora no hablaremos de eso. Dejaré ese asunto para mañana así que no se despegue de su cuñado.

- ¡Espere!- gritó- ¡No pagaré ni un centavo si no me deja hablar con ella ahora mismo!- él también jugaría duro- Quiero que ella misma me asegure que se encuentra bien.

Hubo un minuto de silencio y después la voz de Kagome le aceleró el corazón.

- ¿Inuyasha? Lo siento, he sido una estúpida. Yo debería…- la escuchó llorar.

- No te disculpes, mi amor.- le suplicó- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí pero estoy asustada y…

La apartaron del teléfono sin permitirle que le dijera lo mucho que la amaba. ¿Es que nunca tendría oportunidad de hacerlo?

- Ya sabe que está bien, ¿no?- se rió- Descanse, porque mañana le espera un largo día.

Y con esas palabras se cortó la conexión y él quedó destrozado.

Continuará…


	11. Amor

**Capítulo 11: Amor**

_- ¿Señorita?_

_Estaba borracha o muy achispada. _

_Era el anfitrión de la fiesta y como tal su deber era atender a los invitados y procurar que todo marchara sobre ruedas pero se había sentido agobiado. Esa gente falsa y fría le agobiaba y había terminado por abandonar el lugar antes de que otra mujer se le lanzara al cuello u otro hombre estuviera dispuesto a ofrecerle compartir el lecho de su mujer a cambio de un negocio provechoso. Se había retirado a su dormitorio en busca de paz pero su paz se había visto interrumpida al abrirse la puerta. Se levantó dispuesto a chillar a quien quiera que hubiera osado invadir su terreno privado pero entonces, la luz de la luna iluminó a la mujer más hermosa que había tenido nunca el gusto de contemplar. Sintió curiosidad._

_Observó desde la penumbra como la joven tenía la osadía de encerrarse con llave en su propio dormitorio. Después la vio acercarse hacia el sofá en el que anteriormente él estuvo sentado y se fijó en su mirada. No parecía estar buscándole, ni querer robar, cotillear o tener cualquier intención maliciosa. Su mirada parecía perdida, confusa e incluso enojada. La joven se sacó los zapatos sin ningún cuidado, como si le diera exactamente igual estropearlos y se bebió el champan de un trago. No sabía si era su primera copa o la cuarta pero estaba claro que las burbujas se le subieron a la cabeza y se desmayó. Él corrió hacia ella en cuanto la vio caer sobre el sofá y se apresuró a atenderla. Su piel era suave como la seda y olía endiabladamente bien. No llevaba ningún perfume caro, era su aroma natural y le encantaba. La acarició suavemente mientras le hablaba y le preguntaba cosas para hacerle recuperar la consciencia. Sonrió aliviado cuando ella empezó a removerse. No le hubiera gustado nada tener que llamar a la ambulancia pero hubiera acompañado a esa dulzura encantado._

_- ¿Se encuentra bien?_

¿Dónde estaba Kagome? Levantó la cabeza del escritorio al percatarse de que se había quedado dormido sobre la madera y buscó con la mirada el reloj de la pared. Eran las cuatro de la mañana. Recordaba estar hablando sobre la mafia con Souta y con el detective Ishida a la una de la mañana. Souta dormitaba encogido en el sofá de cuero de su despacho y el detective Ishida se había quedado dormido en una butaca con un libro en su regazo. Los tres estaban agotados por la búsqueda, por el estrés, por la preocupación.

Pincharon el móvil de Souta para poder localizarlos cuando les llamaran. El detective Ishida estaba convencido de que nunca le devolverían a Kagome con vida. Insistía en que buscarían un lugar para la entrega del dinero, pero aparecerían sin ella y mientras hicieran el intercambio, estarían matándola. Su plan era mandar a Souta a hacer el intercambio ya que era de la confianza de esa gente, y unos agentes de la policía secreta se ocultarían al perímetro para detenerlos. Mientras tanto, irían al lugar que le indicara la llamada localizada y rescatarían a su esposa de una muerte segura.

Apoyó la cabeza contra la mesa una vez más y miró su anillo de bodas antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo.

_- Princesa, eso ha sido fantástico.- la abrazó desde atrás- ¿Por qué no continuamos?_

_- ¿Continuar? ¿Te has vuelto loco?- le espetó- Estamos en la casa de mi… De mi…- tragó hondo- De mi padre. ¿Qué clase de chica te has creído que soy?_

_- Yo… - intentó contestar pero no sabía qué decir._

_- Seguro que me ves como una conquista fácil y has venido a por más.- se apartó de él y se hizo la ofendida- ¡Todos los hombres sois iguales!_

_- Princesa, eso no…_

_- Seguro que las llamas "princesa" a todas.- se llevó la mano a la frente como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse con mucha teatralidad- Me siento tan desvalida…_

_- Tú eres mi única princesa, te lo juro._

Gimió en sueños y giró la cabeza para adoptar una pose más cómoda antes de que la escena cambiara.

_- Déjame compensarte entonces.- sugirió- Mañana en otro sitio._

_- ¿Me está proponiendo otra cita señor Taisho?_

_- Todas las que desees, princesa._

Sonrió en sueños por lo agradable que le resultaba recordar aquellos momentos tan felices con su esposa y suspiró. Echaba de menos todo de ella y eso que sólo llevaban separados doce horas. Al día siguiente tenía que recuperarla con vida y entera o su vida perdería todo el sentido.

_- Kagome, ¿me ayudas a atarme los cordones?_

_Kagome se atragantó con el pedazo de hamburguesa que estaba masticando y empezó a toser con una mano en la boca para no escupir la comida. Inuyasha le dio unas suaves palmadas en la espalda y le ofreció un vaso de agua. Ella lo aceptó y miró a la niña sin saber qué hacer. _

_- Claro que te ayudo Kate.- se levantó de su asiento y se arrodilló frente a ella- Pero… ¿Por qué no dices bien mi nombre?- le pidió- Ese nombre que dijimos antes…_

_La niña la miró sin comprender al principio pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que seguían jugando y miró a Inuyasha fijamente. Éste se extrañó por el comportamiento de la niña y no pudo menos que devolverle la mirada expectante. ¿Qué le pasaba de repente a esa niña? ¿Y por qué la llamó Kagome? Todo aquello era muy extraño y el comportamiento de la niña no le ayudaba a sentirse mejor._

_- Se llama Kikio, ¿sabes?- la niña se comportaba como si la estuviera presentando- Kikio,- repitió- no tiene ningún otro nombre._

_Kagome agachó la cabeza desesperada mientras que Inuyasha miraba a la niña como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Kate, en cambio, sonrió y se volvió hacia su hamburguesa para devorarle con auténtica hambre. Kagome aprovechó para sentarse en su lugar entre Kate e Inuyasha, pero no continuó comiendo. Se quedó sentada firme como una estaca, mirando al frente y sin querer escuchar una sola palabra. _

_- ¿Sabes? Es curioso pero nunca había escuchado el nombre de Kagome hasta hoy.- le dijo- Primero en tu casa cuando he ido a recogerte y ahora lo escucho aquí…_

De repente, ese momento de su relación le pareció cómica y se rió entre sueños. Kagome había hecho auténticos malabares para ocultarle que no era la heredera Tama y por fin se daba cuenta de lo mucho que ella debía quererle para haberse arriesgado tanto por él. Lo mucho que lo amaba su esposa.

_Sin poder evitarlo su mirada se desvió a sus pechos una vez más y cuando volvió a mirarla, ella agachaba la cabeza. Lo estaba haciendo otra vez. Volvía a conseguir que se sintiera como un cabrón insensible por admirar su belleza. _

_- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que te mire?_

_- No entiendo…_

_- Sí que entiendes. Permites que todos los hombres te miren vistiéndote de esa manera pero cuando soy yo el que te mira… Te encoges y me tratas como si fuera un cerdo._

_- Yo nunca he pretendido…_

_- ¿Entonces?- insistió- ¿Por qué no hemos vuelto a acostarnos? Hemos tenido oportunidades de sobra._

_Desde luego era una pregunta directa y ella parecía asustada pero tenía que indagar en el asunto. Estaba enamorado de ella, irremediablemente pero no podía casarse con ella si no sentía lo mismo. Una mujer que se comportaba como si no quisiera que la tocara, no podía estar enamorada de él, ¿no? Además, él no sería capaz de contener sus manos con ella, su autocontrol estaba llegando a su límite._

_- Supongo que… Me sentía un poco avergonzada…_

_- ¿Por qué? – la presionó- ¿Acaso he dicho o hecho algo que te haya molestado?_

_- No pero… Yo era virgen y tú… Yo… Bueno… Empezamos del revés…_

_- Es cierto que no fue la forma más adecuada de comenzar una relación pero la pasión es muy importante entre un hombre y una mujer. _

_- Lo sé y lo entiendo._

_- ¿Tú sientes eso por mí, princesa?_

_Tenía las mejillas encendidas cuando le dijo lo que tanto necesitaba oír._

_- Yo sí que siento eso por ti, Inuyasha._

Kagome siempre era tan tímida, tan suya.

_- Princesa, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?_

_Giró la cabeza para mirarlo con las lágrimas derramándose por su rostro y después miró el anillo que le ofrecía dentro de una cajita de terciopelo. Era precioso, de oro puro y oro blanco y tenía diamantes auténticos. Un anillo digno de la esposa de Inuyasha Taisho._

_- No… - musitó- No podemos casarnos…_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_Su corazón dejó de latir en ese instante. Le había pedido matrimonio a su querida Kikio, a la mujer que más amaba en ese mundo y ella lo estaba rechazando. ¿Por qué lo rechazaba? Después de su conversación en la playa, ¿eso significada que él no era el adecuado? Por primera vez en su vida supo lo que era que te rompieran el corazón._

_- No podemos… - repitió sollozando._

_Tenía que haber alguna razón. _

_- Pero tú… ¿Tú quieres?_

_- Sí que quiero… - sonrió entre lágrimas- Pero no podemos…_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_Ella sí quería, ella quería casarse con él. ¿Qué se lo impedía? Sólo tenía que decírselo y él removería cielo y tierra para solucionarlo._

_- Kikio, por favor…_

_- ¡No vuelvas a llamarme nunca por ese nombre!_

Ella siempre se odió por tener que mentirle. Todo lo que le había reprochado cuando se descubrió la verdad lo veía por fin claro como el agua. Kagome no era tímida únicamente por su naturaleza, también lo era porque se sentía mal consigo misma por tener que mentirle. Ella quería ser ella misma, ser Kagome para él y que él se fijara en ella por ser exactamente quién era. Detestaba mentirle, lo pasaba realmente mal, sufría cada vez que la llamaba por otro nombre. Ella tenía mucho miedo. Temía que él descubriera la verdad y dejara de amarla por ello. Sin embargo, eso no ocurriría porque él se había enamorado de Kagome Higurashi y removería cielo y tierra para recuperarla.

_- No necesito dinero para ser feliz…_

_- ¿Y qué necesitas para ser feliz?_

_La pregunta salió de sus labios antes de que pudiera evitarlo._

_- Necesito saber que mi marido me quiere y me perdona…_

Sí que la perdonaba y sí que la amaba. Ahora bien, las sombras inundaron su hermoso sueño, sus bonitos recuerdos y todo se volvió oscuro. A lo lejos vio una luz y corrió hacia ella esperanzado, pero sólo encontró muerte. Su hijo, el feto que aún estaba gestando su esposa, se encontraba metido dentro de un bote de cristal, muerto. Su esposa, su preciosa esposa tirada en el suelo. Violada y asesinada brutalmente. Unos hombres altos y musculosos con el cabello rubio observando a su familia muerta con una sonrisa sardónica en la cara. Él gritando y llorando, corriendo hacia su familia, intentando golpearlos.

- ¡Kagome!

Sintió unos brazos sobre sus hombros, otros agarrando sus brazos y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con que su cuñado y el detective Ishida estaban pugnando por detenerlo, por impedir que continuara golpeando su mesa. El sueño se había vuelto tan real, tan sádico.

- Inuyasha,- lo llamó su cuñado- ¿te encuentras bien?

Inuyasha respiró hondo y buscó con la mirada el reloj de la pared. Eran las ocho de la mañana. Frente a él había una bandeja con una enorme cafetera repleta de café recién hecho y tres tazas para él y sus acompañantes. Los criados habían empezado su jornada antes de tiempo, todos debían estar preocupados por su esposa. Todos la querían.

- No quiero que a ella le pase nada…

- No le ocurrirá nada, Taisho.- le aseguró el detective- Nos adelantaremos a ellos. Esta vez seremos nosotros los que vamos a tomarlos por sorpresa.

Prácticamente tuvieron que darse una ducha juntos. Temían que los de la mafia llamaran en cualquier momento por lo que subieron los tres con el móvil al baño de Inuyasha y se turnaron. Mientras uno se duchaba, los otros dos esperaban fuera mirando fijamente el móvil y tomándose una taza de café. Ninguno había descansado bien, todos fueron atormentados por terribles pesadillas y se les notaba en la cara. Cuando los tres terminaron de ducharse bajaron otra vez al despacho y se sentaron. El equipo informático estaba siempre alerta, a la espera de la llamada.

El móvil sonó e Inuyasha se lanzó sobre él como un rayo, pero la decepción fue enorme cuando escuchó la voz de una mujer llorosa que buscaba a Souta.

- Es para ti, otra conquista.

Souta agarró el móvil y empezó a hablar, pero entonces, Miroku se lo arrebató y cortó la comunicación.

- ¡Ey!- se quejó- Esa chica tiene un buen…

- ¡Silencio!- le ordenó- Los secuestradores pueden llamar en cualquier momento a este móvil.- le explicó- No tenemos tiempo para que te pongas a hablar con tus ligues.

Souta asintió avergonzado con la cabeza y se acercó a los ventanales de la mansión para contemplar el jardín. Añoraba a su hermana, añoraba desayunar con ella, añoraba compartir secretos con ella, añoraba todo de ella. Cuando era pequeño y descubrió que sus padres biológicos tuvieron una hija con la que sí que se quedaron, la odió. No es que no le gustaran sus padres adoptivos, ellos fueron maravillosos, pero le dolió que sus verdaderos padres lo rechazaran a él y no a ella. La conoció cuando ella era una niña de diez años y él un adolescente de dieciséis.

_- Mira Kagome,- sus padres la empujaron- este chico es tu hermano._

_Kagome avanzó un paso asustada y lo miró con ojos expectantes. Él quiso mirarla con odio, hacerle saber que la despreciaba y que le haría la vida imposible si estaba en su mano, pero fue incapaz de ello. Su hermanita pequeña tenía una mirada dulce e inocente y una sonrisa encantadora. Sería sumamente sencillo culparla de todo y hacerle sentir como el más inmundo de todos los seres, pero por alguna extraña razón, no quería dañarla._

_- Hola…- musitó ella- Encantada de conocerte._

_Kagome extendió una pequeña mano temblorosa, esperando a que él la estrechara. Era terriblemente tímida y él tenía que comportarse como un buen hermano mayor y protegerla de todo mal. Extendió su mano y sostuvo la de su hermanita._

_- También estoy encantado de conocerte, Kagome.- sonrió- Me llamo Souta._

_- Me gusta tu nombre…_

_- A mí también me gusta el tuyo, hermana._

Fue la primera vez que la llamó hermana y desde entonces siempre la tenía en mente. Se veían en navidad sin falta, se escribían muchas cartas e intercambiaban fotografías, se llamaban una vez a la semana por lo menos. Sabían todo del otro y la única vez que su hermana le había ocultado algo fue cuando se casó con Taisho. Al principio se lo reprochó, pero ella se lo explicó todo y la perdonó. La verdad era que también quiso darle una buena paliza a su cuñado, Inuyasha. Mancilló a su inocente hermana antes de la noche de bodas, se casaron estando ella embarazada y encima se casaron enfadados porque no la perdonó. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, los había estado observando y tendría que ser un tonto para decir que Inuyasha no amaba a su hermana. La perseguía como si fuera su perrito faldero y se ocupaba de darle todos los caprichos y adorarla como a una diosa. Sí que la amaba, pero haría bien en hacérselo saber. De hecho, iba a decirle lo que pensaba.

- Inuyasha, necesito hablar contigo.

Inuyasha levantó la vista del informe policial sobre la mafia que estaba revisando por cuarta vez y lo dejó sobre su escritorio. Se apartó con él en los ventanales y se miraron de frente. Él se equivocó al aparecer de esa forma en la boda, era su culpa que Kagome fuera secuestrada y ya se había disculpado demasiado. Le debía a Kagome mucho más que dinero y pensaba devolvérselo en ese momento.

- Sé que no estoy en posición de pedirte nada,- comenzó- pero esto que te pido no es para mí, es para mi hermana.

- ¿Qué quieres?

Seguía reacio a hablar con él y no le extrañaba.

- Quiero que cuando rescaten a Kagome, lo primero que hagas sea decirle que la amas.

- ¿Cómo?

- Sé que la amas, todos aquí lo sabemos.- afirmó- Todos menos ella. Kagome piensa que la odias por haberte mentido y que te portas bien con ella por el bebé. ¡Sácala de su error! Kagome te necesita…

- Eso ya lo sé,- suspiró- no te preocupes. Le diré a Kagome todo lo que necesita saber.

Souta asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió hacia el escritorio aliviado. Cuando Inuyasha abrió el informe frente a él y le indicó que se sentara en una silla junto a él, supo que lo había perdonado. Así pues, se sentaron los dos juntos y estudiaron todo lo relacionado con la mafia.

El detective Miroku Ishida observó al señor Taisho y a su cuñado desde una librería. Taisho estaba furioso con él desde que supo que su esposa fue secuestrada por una mafia que estaba relacionada con él, pero parecía que se habían arreglado y cooperaban. La verdad era que la señora Taisho tenía la tremenda suerte de contar con unos hombres que la amasen tanto. De hecho, debía ser una persona realmente maravillosa porque todos los empleados de la casa y la familia y amigos rondaban la casa muertos de la preocupación. Se prometió a sí mismo que la salvaría y no por la gloria sino que por esa gente que parecía amarla tanto. Sería una auténtica pena que el mundo se perdiera a Kagome Taisho.

En ese momento el teléfono móvil sonó. ¡Era Sergey! El equipo informático se puso en marcha en ese momento e Inuyasha se levantó con el móvil en la mano.

- Recuerde Taisho, retráselos todo lo que pueda.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y pulsó la tecla para hablar.

- ¿Diga?

- Por lo que puedo ver, se ha mantenido junto al móvil de su cuñado. Tal y como le indiqué.

- Sé lo que me conviene.

Se escuchó una suave risa al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Tiene el dinero?

- ¿Mi esposa está en buen estado?

- Usted no es como los demás Taisho, juega duro. Otro hombre no se hubiera arriesgado a preguntar, me cae bien. Es una lástima que nos hayamos conocido en estas circunstancias.

- No ha contestado a mi pregunta.

El hombre volvió a reír, en esa ocasión con más saña y murmuró algo en otro idioma.

- Su esposa ha sido tratada como una reina. Le hemos dado de comer unos alimentos magníficos e incluso sus vitaminas para el embarazo. Por si le preocupa también ha dormido sobre una mullida cama.

- ¿Por qué tendría que creerle?

- ¿Ha abierto su correspondencia, Taisho?

¿Estaba de broma? El detective Ishida y su cuñado estaban empezando a abrir el correo de ese día antes de que él hiciera la señal. Debían haber escuchado todo por los altavoces que se colocaron. Abrieron facturas, cartas personales, publicidad y toda clase de cartas hasta que encontraron una carta de su agencia de seguridad repleta de fotografías. Esos bastardos osaban burlarse de él de todas las formas posibles. Extendieron las fotografías sobre su escritorio y las miró. En una aparecía Kagome sentada sobre un colchón en el suelo, comiendo algo que parecía sopa y tenía sus vitaminas. En otra aparecía ella tumbada, durmiendo y encogida por el frío mientras se cubría el vientre con los brazos para darse calor.

- ¿No se le ocurrió darle una manta?- gruñó.

- Es nuestra rehén, no podemos darle todas las comodidades del mundo. Ya hicimos bastante por ella, yo hice bastante por ella.- le aseguró- Todos mis hombres querían violarla y la protegí. Tiene suerte de que yo esté aquí.

Violación. La palabra se le atragantó, se le quedó incrustada en la garganta, justo en la nuez de Adam. Su pesadilla…

- Le repito la pregunta, Taisho. ¿Tiene el dinero?

- Quince millones de dólares, tal y como acordamos.

- Estupendo. Anote la dirección y vaya solo si quiere recuperarla con vida.

El hombre le dictó una dirección que lo llevaría hasta un descampado. Unos agentes la apuntaron y Souta asintió indicando que la conocía. Antes de que le diera la hora del cambio tan siquiera, media docena de agentes se marchó para ocupar sus lugares estratégicos.

- Yo no puedo hacer el cambio.

Miroku le hizo señas para que intentara alargar un poco más la conversación.

- Su esposa…

- ¿Es que usted no piensa?- le espetó- Soy un hombre muy importante, no puedo hacer algo tan estúpido.

- ¿Ni por la vida de su mujer?

Se tragó todo su orgullo para decir aquello.

- ¿En serio piensa que un hombre como yo aprecia más la vida de su juguetito que la suya propia?

Esa mentira le costaría un lugar en el infierno, pero le daba igual porque todo era válido para salvar la vida de su mujer y de su hijo.

- Digamos que acepto, ¿quién haría el cambio?

Miroku le hizo una señal para que supiera que ya tenían la dirección.

- ¿Qué le parece su antiguo colega?- sonrió- Souta Higurashi.

- Una idea magnífica. Dele la dirección y el dinero, y él se ocupará.

La comunicación se cortó y entonces él pudo volver a respirar. Aquel hombre le ponía los pelos de punta y no era para menos. Las fotografías que le había enviado… Aunque no se trataba de algo tan malo como lo que soñó, le partían el corazón. Su Kagome, su dulce Kagome.

- ¡Recuperad a mi esposa!

…..

Kagome se abrazó a sí misma y se encogió en la esquina más alejada de la puerta de aquella habitación húmeda y oscura. Le entraba un poco de luz entre las rendijas de una sucia rejilla, pero no era suficiente para enfocar algo en condiciones. No le habían tratado mal a decir verdad, pero aquel sitio no le gustaba nada, le aterrorizaba y no era para menos. ¡Estaba secuestrada!

Cuando llegaron allí descubrió que había unos cuatro hombres más implicados en su secuestro. Aquellos cuatro hombres intentaron lo que no hicieron aquellos que se colaron en su habitación. Quisieron violarla. El que parecía ser el líder, se interpuso entre ellos y los amenazó con matarlos si osaban ponerle un dedo encima. Él explicó que ella era demasiado valiosa, que la necesitaban en el mejor estado posible hasta que Inuyasha pagara el rescate. Pero no dijo nada de después, no dijo nada de devolverla y eso la asustó terriblemente. Desde el lugar en el que estaba encerrada, lo escuchó hablar por teléfono con Inuyasha y reírse de él en la cara. Durante unos pocos segundos le acercó el teléfono y le permitió hablar con él, pero apenas pudieron cruzar dos frases.

Pasó horas sola dentro de aquella habitación que para ella se había convertido en un calabozo, pensando en todo lo sucedido en ese día, en su hijo. Cuando su estómago empezaba a estremecerse por el hambre y ella se empezaba a preocupar por la seguridad de su hijo, el líder entró con una bandeja con comida. Ella se negó a comer pensando que podría estar envenenada, pero él la probó para demostrarle lo contrario y se atrevió a comer. No le gustaba aceptar sus limosnas, pero el bebé era más importante. También se sintió feliz cuando le entregó las vitaminas que habían comprado. Era extraño que estuviera cuidándola tanto. Cuando le entró el sueño, se tumbó en el colchón y se abrazó el vientre para intentar que el frío que la atenazaba no llegara hasta allí.

Esa misma mañana, cuando le trajeron el desayuno, escuchó al líder hablando por teléfono. También descubrió que se llamaba Sergey y que era ruso y "amigo" de Souta. Ése debía ser el hombre que lo presionaba para que pagara todo lo que debía. Escuchó que Souta iba a entregar el rescate. ¿Por qué? La respuesta llegó cuando Sergey entró en el calabozo.

- Tu maridito va a pagar por ti, tal y como te dije.

Ella se encogió de hombros y bajó la cabeza.

- Pero no entregará el dinero porque su vida es demasiado valiosa. Prefiere arriesgar la vida de tu hermano.

Se negaba a creer semejante mentira. Inuyasha no haría eso nunca, él no pensaba de esa forma. Si Souta entregaba el dinero era por otra razón desconocida para ella.

- Ha sido un placer conocerte, Kagome- le dio la espalda- Suerte…

¿Suerte? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Sergey salió del calabozo y volvió a cerrar la puerta con llave. Ella se acercó corriendo hasta la puerta y pegó el oído a la puerta de acero.

- Cuando me marche…- se escuchó- ¡Mátala!

Dio un paso hacia atrás acongojada y observó la puerta de acero como si tratara de aprenderse de memoria cada átomo que la componía. ¿Matarla? Iba a amatarla. ¿Por qué? Inuyasha había pagado, había pagado para salvarla a ella y a su hijo y Sergey no iba a cumplir el trato. Iba a morir en ese lúgubre sitio, lejos del hombre al que amaba, sola, sin haber conseguido que la perdonara y con un hijo en el vientre que moriría sin haber visto la luz del día.

¡No! Se negaba en rotundo a rendirse tan fácilmente, a dejar que la mataran sin luchar por su vida y la de su hijo. Quitó todo lo que quedaba sobre la bandeja de su desayuno y la agarró entre sus manos para comprobar su consistencia. Era de metal, tendría que ser suficiente para hacer daño a alguien de un buen golpe. Corrió hacia la puerta y se colocó detrás de ella a la espera. Tan pronto como se escuchó el ruido del motor de un coche, unos pasos se acercaron hacia la puerta. El sonido de la llave traqueteando en la cerradura le hizo temblar y alzó los brazos con la bandeja, preparada para atacar. La puerta gimió al ser empujada y empezó a abrirse muy lentamente.

- Bonita… - se escuchó- Si te portas bien y haces que el tío Milov se lo pase bien, te dejaré vivir un poquito más…

Kagome tragó hondo al ver surgir la pistola sostenida por una enorme mano. Esperó con piernas temblorosas a que el hombre avanzara más y cuando su cabeza estuvo lo bastante dentro…

- ¿Qué demo…?

Dejó caer la bandeja con fuerza y golpeó en su cabeza. El robusto hombre se mantuvo en pie unos segundos como si no fuera suficiente aquel golpe, pero después se desplomó en el suelo. Kagome le quitó la pistola de un puntapié, alejándola de su cuerpo y lo rodeó para salir del calabozo. En sus manos llevaba la bandeja que había adoptado la forma de la cabeza del gigante.

Corrió por el salón que ya conoció el día anterior hacia la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave y por más que tirara no lograba abrirla. Buscó con la mirada un juego de llaves pero no había ninguno. Seguro que el hombre al que tumbó tenía uno, abrió la puerta con una llave. Se acercó dispuesta a buscarlo entre sus ropas pero él gimió, y empezó a removerse. Si se acercaba un poco más la agarraría y estaría muerta. También podría salir por las ventanas, pero su esperanza se esfumó al ver los barrotes. ¡Estaba atrapada!

- Inuyasha…

Las lágrimas se acumularon en las cuencas de sus ojos y empezó a darlo todo por perdido hasta que divisó lo que parecía un teléfono móvil en la repisa de un mueble. Corrió hacia él y pulsó el número de móvil de Inuyasha, el cual se sabía de memoria. Un tono. Estaría buscando el móvil. Dos tonos. Igual no reconocía el número de móvil. Tres tonos. No podía demorarse tanto. Cuatro tonos. ¡Lo necesitaba! Cinco tonos…

- ¿Diga?

Su voz, era su voz. ¡Inuyasha!

- ¿Hay alguien ahí?- volvió a preguntar.

- Inuyasha…- sollozó.

- ¡Kagome!

Kagome se limpió con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas y luchó para lograr vocalizar en condiciones.

- Inuyasha, te han mentido… - musitó débilmente- No les pagues… Me van a matar…

- ¡No!- gritó- ¡No lo permitiré!

Escuchó un ruido a su espalda y vio que el gigante se estaba levantando. ¡Estaba perdida!

- He conseguido retrasarlo… He cogido este móvil pero… ¡No puedo salir!- gritó- ¡Estoy encerrada!

- Kagome, escúchame…- insistió.

- Lo siento, Inuyasha…

- ¿Qué sientes?- preguntó con un deje de asombro.

- Haberte mentido… ¡Todo! - sollozó- Yo estaba enamorada de ti, estoy enamorada de ti… ¡Perdóname por favor!

El gigante se acercaba a ella y parecía muy enfadado. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, rodeando una mesa que se interponía entre ellos.

- Inuyasha… Te amo…

La mesa fue apartada de un empellón y ella gritó antes de perder el móvil.

…

- Inuyasha… Te amo…

Se le encogió el corazón al escucharla y justo después la escuchó gritar. No necesitaba el móvil para oírla, la escuchaba desde fuera de la destartalada casa en la que la habían encerrado. Furioso con el hombre que debía de estar golpeándola y consigo mismo, apartó a todos los agentes que se le cruzaron, ignoró las advertencias de Miroku y derribó de una patada la puerta de la casa. Su Kagome estaba encogida en una esquina, llorando y gritando mientras un hombre realmente enorme amenazaba con descuartizarla. ¡Y una mierda!

- ¡Déjala en paz desgraciado!

Se abalanzó sobre él sin pensarlo. Lo derribó y se pelearon en el suelo, dándose puñetazos y patadas. Recibió bastante, pero le satisfizo saber que el otro también estaba sufriendo. El gigante lo empujó y empezó a arrastrarse en busca de algo. Él siguió su trayectoria para continuar con la pelea y vio una pistola. Ambos se pusieron en pie, se miraron y corrieron al mismo tiempo hacia la pistola. El gigante la agarró primero, él agarró su muñeca para apartarla de su cuerpo y forcejearon entre los dos hasta que el sonido de un disparo cortó el aire.

- ¡Inuyasha!

Kagome se levantó del lugar desde el que había observado la escena aterrorizada y corrió hacia ellos asustada. Unos agentes aparecieron de la nada y la rodearon, pero ella no permitió que ninguno la moviera del lugar. Necesitaba estar con él, saber que estaba bien. Por favor, que no le hubiera ocurrido nada. Los dos hombres estaban de pies mirándose el uno al otro en un segundo y al siguiente, el gigante ruso se desplomaba en el suelo con un agujero de bala en el estómago y la pistola que sostenía apuntando hacia su cuerpo.

Quiso sentirse mal por matar a un hombre, pero si tenía en cuenta que ese mismo hombre intentó matar a su Kagome, no se sentía ni un poquito culpable. Cuando estaba forcejeando con él por la pistola y se disparó, pensó que iba a morir, pero la pistola apuntaba al gigante, no a él. La adrenalina lo había cegado hasta tal punto que ni siquiera sabía bien lo que hacían sus manos. Escuchó el grito de su esposa surgir entre la bruma, pero sus ojos no podían apartarse de los del gigante. Vio como segundo tras segundo iban perdiendo el brillo de la vida hasta que cayó de espaldas en el suelo.

- ¿Señor Taisho?

- ¿Se encuentras usted bien?

- ¿Está herido?

Eran muchas las voces que le preguntaban una cosa tras otro, pero para él ninguna de esas voces decía nada. Su mirada se concentró en su pequeña Kagome, allí de pies, vestida con el mismo camisón que él le puso y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Llegó hasta ella en dos grandes zancadas y la estrechó entre sus brazos como nunca antes lo había hecho.

- Pensé que iba a morir… - musitó ella contra su hombro.

- Lo sé.- asintió- ¿Qué era toda esa mierda, Kagome?- la regañó- ¿Tan poca confianza tienes en mí que pensabas que iba a permitir que murieras?

- T-Tú… Y-Yo… - balbuceó- No podía saberlo…

- En casa teníamos un buen detective investigando el caso y predijo que esto sucedería.- le explicó- Localizamos la llamada para venir a rescatarte mientras Souta hacía el cambio.

- ¡Souta!

- No te preocupes.- sonrió para tranquilizarla- El perímetro estaba rodeado de agentes y por lo que me han dicho, han sido arrestados todos y tu hermano se encuentra perfectamente.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza aliviada y se volvió a hundir entre sus brazos, aquellos brazos que pensó que nunca volvería a sentir alrededor de ella. Un agente se acercó con un par de mantas para cada uno. Inuyasha sólo aceptó una de las mantas y la envolvió con ella. Después, la levantó en volandas y la sacó de esa ruinosa casa. Caminó hasta su Mercedes favorito y la sentó sobre el capó del coche. Con mucha delicadeza comprobó que no tuvieras ni un solo rasguño en el cuerpo y después volvió a abrazarla y la besó.

- Hay algo que deseo decirte desde hace mucho, Kagome.

Había llegado el momento y nadie le interrumpiría en esa ocasión.

- Siempre que intento decírtelo ocurre algo y me quedo con la palabra en la boca,- suspiró- esta vez no será así.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza instándolo a hablar.

- Kagome, yo…

- ¡Señorita Higurashi!- un agente se acercó a ellos corriendo- Si pudiera prestar declaración…

- ¡Ahora no!- rugió Inuyasha- ¿No ve que estamos en un momento íntimo?

El agente tragó hondo y asintió con la cabeza antes de salir huyendo como si Inuyasha fuera el mismísimo diablo. Nadie iba a interrumpirlos, no lo permitiría, así que como iba diciendo…

- Siempre has estado per…

- ¡Kagome!

Souta Higurashi decidió que ése era el momento de hacer su aparición estelar. Lo apartó de un empujón y estrechó a su hermana entre sus brazos. Inuyasha lo fulminó con la mirada y apretó los puños.

- ¿Este enclenque te ha dicho ya las palabras bonitas?

- ¿Qué palabras bonitas?- preguntó Kagome sin entender.

- ¿A qué estás esperando?- le espetó- Quedamos en que…

- ¡Estaba intentando hacerlo hasta que tú apareciste!

Souta sonrió traviesamente y se hizo a un lado para dejarles intimidad, pero estaba a menos de tres pasos de ellos y escuchaba con interés. Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. Con o sin su hermano, le diría a Kagome lo que sentía por ella y nadie, absolutamente nadie se lo impediría.

- Yo te a…

- ¡Kagome!- se escuchó gritar.

- ¡A la mierda todo!

Inuyasha se apartó de ella enfadado con el mundo y se cruzó de brazos mientras veía como uno a uno, cada miembro de su familia y empleados de su casa, la abrazaban. Parecía que se hubiera movilizado todo ser en la mansión Taisho y todo estaba lleno de coches. Los agentes de policía no podían salir, los forenses no podían entrar y toda esa gente los ignoraba. Su esposa por lo menos parecía feliz con las atenciones y eso era suficiente consuelo para él. Cuando al fin consiguió apartar a cada miembro de su familia para volver a estar frente a ella, respiró hondo para intentar confesarse. No le importaba que estuvieran presentes, él no se avergonzaba de amarla.

- Ahora que por fin están todos.- les lanzó una mirada fulminante a todos- Puedo continuar con lo que estaba diciendo. Kagome. Tú eres muy importante para mí,- sostuvo sus manos- hace mucho que quiero decirte que te…

- ¡Kagome!

No podía estar ocurriéndole eso a él, era tan surrealista. Kikio corría hacia ellos acompañada de Naraku Tatewaki y él estaba al borde de un ataque de ansiedad. Vio como la abrazaban y se entretenían en exceso hablando. Algo en su interior explotó en ese momento.

- ¡Maldito seáis todos!- gritó- ¿Es que no vais a dejar que le diga a mi mujer que la amo? ¡Llevo más de media hora intentando hablar con ella y no me dejáis!

Se hizo el silencio y todos lo miraron fijamente, sin poder creerse lo que acaban de escuchar. Él se sintió como un idiota por haber estropeado su confesión diciéndolo de esa manera y sin querer mirar a Kagome para descubrir su decepción, se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia cualquier parte.

Kagome contempló a su marido con lágrimas en los ojos. Se bajó del capó del coche y les pidió a todos que los dejaran solos, que no los siguieran. Agarró la unión de la manta para que no se deslizara por sus hombros y corrió detrás de su marido. No podía decirle que la amaba y marcharse de esa forma por más enfadado que estuviera con su familia y amigos. Lo alcanzó cuando estaba a punto de meterse en un frondoso bosque y agarró su potente brazo para impedir que siguiera avanzando.

- Inuyasha…

- Lo siento, no hago nada bien.

- Pero, ¿qué dices? Acabas de salvarme la vida- se abrazó a su espalda- Te amo, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha dio media vuelta y la estrechó entre sus brazos antes de llenar su rostro de tiernos besos.

- Yo sí que te amo, Kagome.

- Pero, te mentí…

- Lo sé, ¿y qué?- suspiró- Me enfadé un poco al principio, pero la verdad es que el cabreo no me duró ni una hora. Has estado siempre perdonada Kagome, pero yo era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo.

Kagome hundió la cabeza en su torso y suspiró con una mezcla de alivio y alegría.

- Inuyasha, quiero volver a casa.

A sus órdenes, princesa.

- Ella le miró fascinada en ese momento.

- Echaba de menos que me llamaras así…

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron profunda y apasionadamente frente a las miradas expectantes de sus familiares y amigos. Después, se abrazaron y juntos se fueron hacia su coche para volver a su hogar.

FIN


	12. Epílogo

**Epílogo:**

A penas llevaba diez minutos esperando frente a la puerta del colegio cuando sus dos hijos salieron corriendo hacia él. El mayor de ellos era Setsu con diez años de edad y después estaba Himawari con seis años de edad. Ambos vestían los uniformes de aquel prestigioso colegio privado y sonreían como sólo podían hacerlo dos niños. En cuanto los tuvo a su alcance, los abrazó a los dos y los levantó en brazos para meterlos en el coche. Setsu ya no usaba la silla porque a sus diez años medía algo más del metro cincuenta, pero Himawari todavía tenía que usarla.

- ¿Y mamá?

Himawari era inseparable de su madre.

- Mamá está en casa descansando.

Kagome llevaba una vida muy ajetreada desde que tuvo a Setsu. Uno de sus contactos, uno de los invitados de la fiesta en la que descubrió la hermosa voz que poseía su esposa, era director de musicales. Esperaron hasta que ella estuviera completamente recuperada del parto y a que Setsu no dependiera tanto de ella. Su primer musical fue todo un éxito y él acudió a cada actuación para maravillarse con su voz y su belleza. El público la adoraba, los directores se la rifaban, las escuelas más prestigiosas de canto pedían su colaboración como profesora. Después del nacimiento de Himawari se atrevió a probar con la ópera y también triunfó dentro y fuera del continente. A veces tenía giras por Europa y los tenía que dejar durante dos meses o incluso más. Ella cogía montones de aviones para ir a verles y él mismo se pasaba todos los fines de semana yendo al país de la gira para verla y pasar un tiempo con ella. En esos meses de gira, sus hijos la añoraban mucho a pesar de que consiguieran verla un par de días a la semana y por ello, Kagome no aceptaba irse de gira muy a menudo. Sólo se marchaba cuando el proyecto era realmente importante para ella.

Ese día, era un día especial. Él cumplía cuarenta y cuatro años, cosa que no le hacía demasiada gracia puesto que su esposa diez años menor podría empezar a encontrarlo poco atractivo, pero le habían dado una gran noticia. Kagome estaba embarazada otra vez, le daría otro hijo y él no podía sentirse más feliz. En el asiento de copiloto tenía un precioso ramo de orquídeas (sus flores favoritas) para ella y había hecho una reserva en su restaurante favorito para cenar esa noche. ¡A la mierda su cumpleaños! Tenía cosas más importantes que celebrar.

Tan rápido como aparcó el coche frente a la entrada de la mansión, las puertas se abrieron y una Kagome muy sonriente salió a recibirlos. Los niños se peleaban entre ellos por ser el primero en abrazarla, pero ella tenía los brazos lo bastante largos como para abrazarlos a los dos y así lo hizo. No pudo evitar fijarse en su figura enfundada en unos vaqueros muy ajustados y una camisa semi transparente. Después de diez años, Kagome seguía teniendo el buen físico de una jovencita de veinte. Cualquiera diría que había dado a luz a dos hijos e iba a por el tercero…

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor!

Kagome le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le dio un apasionado beso. Escuchó vagamente como los niños se quejaban porque se pusieran cariñosos y se marchaban corriendo a merendar.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- acarició su vientre- ¿Te han dicho si será peligroso?

Los anteriores embarazos de Kagome fueron un verdadero infierno. El primero lo tuvo que pasar en reposo, pero el segundo, el segundo fue infernal. Pasó todos y cada uno de los días enferma, atendida las veinticuatro horas por un doctor y una enfermera a los que les pagó millones por sus servicios. Él pasó los nueves meses preocupado, e incluso llegó a suplicarle que abortara al ver lo mal que se encontraba. Ella no se rindió ni por un segundo y siguió luchando hasta en el mismo parto, que estuvo a punto de matarlas a ella y a Himawari. Fue un verdadero milagro que ambas sobrevivieran y aún se encontraba dando las gracias a Dios.

- Estoy perfectamente.- le aseguró.

La miró sin terminar de fiarse y se dio media vuelta para sacar el ramo de orquídeas del coche. Kagome olió fascinada las hermosas flores.

- ¡Son preciosas!- exclamó- Me encantan. Aunque, ¿no debería ser yo la que te hiciera un regalo?

- Ni me recuerdes que he cumplido años.- gruñó- Además, esto es mucho más importante, princesa.

Kagome sonrió y le apartó las manos de un manotazo cuando intentó ponerse excesivamente cariñoso. No le gustó que rechazara sus apasionadas caricias y la siguió como un felino, acechando a su presa mientras ella volvía a entrar en la mansión. Nada más poner un pie en su casa, le cayó una lluvia de confeti y se encontró con toda su familia gritándole sus felicitaciones.

- No he podido evitarlo.

Ni su esposa, ni nadie podría haber evitado que su familia hiciera lo que le venía en gana. Le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y respiró hondo antes de enfrentarse a la lluvia de bromas acerca de su edad. Entonces, miró a Kagome y cuando vio su sonrisa y el brillo en su mirada, supo que ella lo amaba tanto como el primer día y él sentía exactamente lo mismo.


End file.
